


No Limits

by emier



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Healthy Relationships, Injury, Kinda, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rating May Change, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Slow Burn, Snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 77,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emier/pseuds/emier
Summary: "You are full of surprises, Ryder." She shook her head with a soft smile as she rose from her chair."My mouth will get me into so much trouble one of these days." Ryder was heading for his door, and Reyes wanted more than anything to stop her."I certainly hope so." If his voice sounded a bit huskier than he'd intended, he'd blame it on lack of sleep. She turned a raised eyebrow at him, before disappearing from view. It took all his willpower not to go after her.[This is still being worked on. Life just took precedent.]
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal, Female Ryder | Sara/SAM, Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara
Comments: 23
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a retelling of the Andromeda game. Mostly follows the canon without the romance limitations. I want more polyamorous content, so I'll just write it myself.
> 
> I appreciate feedback.

_ The Pathfinder's ship has landed. _

His contact had sent him the brief message awhile ago and Reyes Vidal was getting impatient. He debated about asking if the Pathfinder had even left her ship yet. Instead, Reyes brought up her profile picture for the umpteenth time since Evfra had called him about her impending arrival. According to Sara Ryder's Nexus file she was an inexperienced rookie who was bestowed an honor she didn't earn. Rumors suggested she was in over her head, and floundering. Yet she had founded two successful outposts, defeated the kett at regular intervals, and had a successful first contract with the angaran homeworld. How could a kid, still wet behind the ears, do all that? Reyes was looking forward to finding out. He suspected that her second in command, Cora Harper, was doing most of the work. She had, after all, been training to take on the pathfinder mantle after Alec Ryder.

Whatever he'd expected of Sarah Ryder, it wasn't what walked into Kralla's Song at that moment. If he hadn't been staring at her photo for the last thirty minutes, he wouldn't have noticed her. The only indication she was Initiative was an insignia on the shoulder of her bomber jacket, which she wore over a light t-shirt. Her canvas pants were just tight enough not to hinder movement, while still accentuating her curves. To an inexperienced observer, she was dressed casually, but Reyes could see the faint outline of well-concealed blades. He was impressed she got them passed the dock guards. She moved through the crowd easily, sidestepping a couple of drunks, all the while observing the room. She leaned against the bar, and seemed distracted by Umi threatening a Krogan. Though, as Reyes approached he saw her body tense, and shift into a ready stance. She might be young, but Sara Ryder was not as inexperienced as everyone thought. 

"You look like you’re waiting for someone." She gave him a sideways glance, but otherwise didn't acknowledge him. Reyes motioned to Umi for two drinks, which she slammed on the counter. The glare she gave him could have withered a plant, but he just winked. Holding out one of the drinks to Ryder, he gives her his most charming smile. She shrugs and takes the cup.

"I’ve got time for a drink." Reyes leaned sideways on the bar as he took a sip. He was watching her for any signs of apprehension or agitation, but seeing none, he smiled.

"Shena. But you can call me Reyes. I hate code names." He felt a bit hypocritical considering his other codename, and the extent to which he used it. That one is necessary, he reasoned, while this one wasn't. Besides, her AI probably knew his identity before he handed her the drink.

"I was expecting someone more…angaran." Reyes chuckled at that. He had worked hard to develop a good relationship with the angara, especially the locals. Most of those from the Milky Way find it strange that the angara are willing to work with him.

"The Resistance pays me to supply information. Among… other things." If she was anything like her profile suggested, she wouldn't appreciate his line of work. He didn't expect the knowing smile she gave him, or the lack of disgust. 

"So you’re a smuggler?" Sara was speaking quietly enough, but in the interest of not being overheard, he moved them toward the overlook.

"Your man - Vehn Tarev - was arrested by Sloane Kelly, leader of the Outcasts. Word spread about what he did to Moshae Sjefa." Reyes shakes his head. "The people are calling for his execution. And Sloane…she’s a woman of the people." Sara scoffed, shifting noticeably in agitation.

"Dress it up however you want, she’s still a criminal." By that standard, everyone in Kadara was a criminal. Reyes wondered if she thought of him the same way.

"You work for the initiative, Sloane was part of the uprising on the Nexus. I doubt she’ll give Vehn up easily." Reyes braced his elbows on the railing, and focused on a particular mountain he hadn't visited in awhile. With the Pathfinder's presence on Kadara, his plans may accelerate. He would need to increase his influence if he was going to be successful.

"I’m taking him. With or without her permission." Sara glared out at the Kadara landscape, knocking back the rest of her drink. Reyes appreciated her gumption, though he hoped she had the skill to back it up. He definitely hoped she'd be an asset to him, and not a hindrance.

"We’re going to be friends, you and I." She turned to look at him, and in the quiet confusion on her face, he saw how young she was. "There might be another way to get to Vehn. You work Sloane, I’ll work the Resistance." He downs the rest of his drink before walking away.

* * *

"How do I contact you if things go south?" Sara turned after him. She wasn't sure his statement about being friends was serious or just a comment on her distaste of Sloane. Regardless, she needed his information if she was going to gain access to Vehn Terev. Sara doubted her ability to convince Sloane of anything. Reyes had stopped and turned back to her slightly. His only response was a playful wink, before continuing on his way. Sara sighed, and rolled her eyes. As she began to follow him, Umi called out to her.

"Hey! You gotta pay!" That sonofabitch left her with the tab. Transferring the credits with her omnitool, Sara grew more annoyed with the smooth talking smuggler.

"Keep the change." Sara continued out of the bar, hearing Umi's response as she started up the stairs.

"Always do." Stomping through the market, Sara berated herself for letting Reyes get to her. He was just like half the men back in the Milky Way. All charm and smiles till they get what they want from you. He was probably full of empty promises and little white lies. Well, two could play at that game. If they continued to work together, Sara would give him a taste of his own medicine.

Sara should have taken time to cool off before meeting Sloane, but she didn't. So, when Kaetus threatened her with his gun, she reacted badly. Hitting him with the butt of his own gun was a bad idea. She was lucky she didn't get shot.

"Well, that could have gone better." Sara muttered quietly, as she left the exile headquarters.

"Perhaps Mr. Vidal had more success?" She thought she detected a hint of amusement in SAM's response, but it was always hard to tell.

"Pathfinder! Over here!" Reyes called to her, and as she approached he asked; "Have a nice chat?

"I think she likes me." Sara growled sarcastically, which made Reyes laugh. He did have a nice laugh, and unlike everyone else she met on Kadara so far, he seemed to have a happy nature.

"Don’t worry, I found a work around." That made her suspicious. With Sloane as the leader of the port, going around her rule could lead to further problems if caught. A work around wouldn't come cheap.

"Let me guess, it comes with strings attached?" His head was shaking before she finished her sentence.

"Not any new ones. Remember, Evfra wants Vehn alive, so when you get inside, give him this." Reyes stepped into her space as he discretely passed her a container. He spoke softly, and leaned close to her ear. To anyone looking, they could easily be a couple flirting. "This will eat through whatever Sloane’s holding him in, and it can’t be traced back to us. A resistance agent will be waiting to pick Vehn up."

“Vehn’s intel better be worth it.” Sara turned her body toward Reyes, angling her lips up to his ear. She doubted he'd expect her to play along, and hoped he'd be thrown off balance. The hand that gripped her hip, suggested his footing was still secure. Bastard.

"Heh, you’ll be the judge of that. Not me." He'd pulled his head back slightly so he could look at her. She suddenly felt a bit exposed. "There’s a maintenance shaft around the corner. Sending the access code to your omni-tool." With another wink, he stepped back and punched something into his omni-tool. "That’ll get you inside. You should be able to handle the rest."

"There’s still the matter of the bill you left me with." She called after him, as he began moving away.

"I’m...usually the model gentleman." He held out his hands in a gesture implying innocence.

"I don’t believe you." Sara laughed as he feigned offence.

"Because I’m lying." He started to leave again, before he called over his shoulder. "When you’re done, come to Tartarus. First round’s on me. I promise." Sarah watched his retreating back until it disappeared in the crowd. SAM was reminding her of the task she still had to accomplish. With a shake of her head, she focused on her business and not the lingering heat on her hip where his hand had been.

Sarah kept her pace casual as she put distance between her and the Outcast headquarters. If Terev was caught escaping, she didn't want to be anywhere nearby. Sloane would suspect her anyway, but the less proof she had, the better. Which reminds her. "SAM, can you access the Outcast's security cameras?"

"Not from outside the building." He spoke over their private channel. The AI was getting better about reading situations, and knowing when discretion was paramount.

"Damn." Sara hissed. "I should have asked you to wipe them while I was in there."

"I did broadcast a signal disruption."

"You what?!" A couple of people turned to look at her. "SAM, I didn't ask you to do that." She dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Should I have requested permission?" There was that tone of amusement again. "I thought the intention was to go unnoticed."

"Maybe. Next time, just let me know you're doing it."

"Of course, Pathfinder." Sara rolled her eyes. Bringing up her omni-tool, she contacted her team..

"My business is complete, and I am returning to the Tempest. I will need the Nomad prepped and ready to go."

"Understood." Vetra's response was quick, suggesting her and Drack were still at their clandestine meeting.

"Let me just stop the very important thing that I'm doing, so I can take care of that for you." Gil was trying to get his ass kicked.

"Don't worry about it, Gil. I'm already working on the Nomad."

"Thanks, Liam. You are so helpful." Sara tried to get a dig at Gil, hoping Liam still felt appreciated.

"Thanks, Liam." Gil pitched his voice in a mocking tone. Distracted by the conversation, Sara hadn't noticed the crowd in front of her until she almost bumped into one of them. Her first reaction was to reach for her knives. But Sara quickly realized the group was focused on something on the ground. She relaxed a fraction. She maneuvered between the people till she could see what had captured everyone's attention. The crumpled body of an angaran lay in a pool of blue blood. Discreetly, Sara scanned the corpse.

"Angaran male. The cause of death appears to be a stab wound." SAM informed her via their private channel. “Perhaps Mr. Vidal will have more information, Pathfinder.” Sara lingered a little longer to listen to the crowd. Kadara Port was no stranger to murder, but it seemed that this one was unusual. It was similar to several other murders over the last few weeks, and no one criminal faction was laying claim. Itching to start an investigation, Sara made her way back to the Tempest.

"Gil!" Sara called out to him as she entered the hold. When he turned to look at her from the second floor, she flashed him a rude hand gesture. He cackled and flashed one back before returning to his work. Sara found Liam shutting the hood to the Nomad's engine.

"She's ready to go whenever you are, Ryder."

"Thanks, Liam. Go get suited up." He gave a mock salute.

"On my way." He grinned and turned to go.

"Have you seen Jaal?" Since he joined, the angaran had been her primary squad mate on nearly every excursion. His expertise proved invaluable in the field in ways no one could have predicted.

"Last time I saw him, he was headed to loadout to check his gear." Liam had paused, studying her face. Sara was chewing the inside of her lower lip, contemplating what to do. Jaal hated Kadara Port. She wanted him with her, but she also wanted to give him a choice. "Actually, I've got one more thing I have to check on the Nomad. I'll meet you in loadout as soon as I'm done."

"Thanks." Sara gave him an appreciative smile. Liam was a lot of things, the best of which was his understanding of people. He gave her a nod, and turned to fiddle with something on the Nomad. Sara headed toward the flight deck. Greeting Kallo and Suki, she entered loadout. Jaal was pulling on his armor.

"Hello, Ryder." His smile was tight, but friendly. He softened a little as she stepped closer.

"Jaal, I know how much you dislike Kadara. You don't have to come with me. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." His face softened completely, and he moved closer.

"I appreciate your concern, but I would prefer to be at your side." His hand came up to cup her face. Jaal had always been very open with his affection, and Sara was grateful for it.

"I would prefer that as well." She rested her hand on his, briefly, before she turned to gather her own armor. Liam joined them a few moments later.

"A city under a city." Sara marvelled at the slums under Kadara Port.

"And at the center, Tartarus, a night club." SAM chimed in.

"That’s where Reyes said he’d be." Sara was contemplating stopping to see him before they headed out to the badlands.

"I am not sure I am comfortable with the Resistance using one of your exiles as a contact." Jaal was looking around with distaste.

"Would you prefer they used one of the local angara?" Liam's voice was slightly teasing. "Like a smuggler or one of the thieves?"

"I see your point." Jaal conceded. "This is why I dislike Kadara. Everyone here is a criminal."

"Not everyone has your strong sense of morality, Jaal." Sara hoped he heard the compliment.

"They should." Jaal grumbled.

"I'm with you there, buddy." Liam chuckled.

"Alright you two. Let's go. We need to find that transponder." Sara didn't want the conversation to spiral out of control. She'd already heard the two friends debate morality till they were blue in the face. They both saw the world in black and white, while all she saw were shades of grey. Sara loved them for their unbending sense of right and wrong, but it never seemed that simple to her.

* * *

Reyes' omni-tool lit up as he received a message. The warden of the badlands was letting him know that the Pathfinder had just passed through the checkpoint. His contact at the dock had told him Ryder was on her way to the slums, but Reyes was sure she'd check out Tartarus before heading into the badlands. Whatever she was up to must be pretty important. After sending a drink request down to Kian, Reyes settled in to read his backlog of reports. He'd forgotten how much of a spymaster's time was spent reading reports. Actually, Reyes had repressed the memories, hoping he wouldn't need them in Andromeda. The uprising on the Nexus was a clusterfuck, and in the aftermath he'd lost all faith in the Initiative. It had been better to take his chances as an exile, but then Sloane Kelly turned into a tyrant. He'd never liked people abusing positions of power and, without a better option, Reyes began working to oppose her. Unlike in the Milky Way, in Kadara he was running the entire operation, not just a minor faction. Being boss certainly had its perks, though he was careful not to take advantage of them. His public persona as an independent smuggler would be compromised if he looked too secure.

A few hours later, Reyes had caught up to today’s reports and was taking a break. His omni-tool pinged again as another report came in and he’d intended to ignore it, but the subject line caught his attention.  _ THE PATHFINDER IS ACTIVATING THE MONOLITHS _ . Reyes had heard about Ryder’s work with the monoliths on the other planets she’d visited, including Eos, which had resulted in a flourishing outpost. He brought up the report, skimming it quickly to see if they elaborated at all, but it just described the Pathfinder team exploring the Eastern Monolith, interfacing with the central console, and the beam changing. Was Ryder thinking of setting up an outpost on Kadara? Or was she hoping to smooth things over with the locals? Sloane was an obstacle in both cases, as she would never support an Initiative outpost, and would likely be upset Ryder did something heroic without her permission. If Ryder was looking to establish some kind of relationship with Kadara Port, that might work in his favor. The more Sloane fought her, the more support the Collective would gain. Wondering if any of his other reports mentioned Ryder’s efforts in the badlands, Reyes renewed his efforts in reading through his reports.

For the rest of the day, Reyes sorted through information. He had a steady stream of reports coming in from the field, and the occasion informant stopped by to give him verbal accounts. Thinking to take advantage of the changes the Pathfinder’s presence created, he began setting plans into motion. A change in Kadara leadership was needed, and Ryder’s arrival had sparked an increase in conversation about that very subject. Dissent in the Outcasts, as well as the unaffiliated residence had increased exponentially as each new Initiative outpost succeeded, and the rumors about Pathfinder Ryder spread. Now that she was here in Kadara, people had begun to dream again about what Andromeda was supposed to be. All Reyes had to do was fan that flame.

* * *

Dragging herself through the checkpoint back into the slums, Sara felt like she’d been sat on by a fiend. The rumors about the badlands had been correct. Everyone she met wanted to fight, and she was ready to see a friendly face. Mainly she was just ready to sit down and drink. Liam had taken the transponder back to the Tempest, so Gil could get started on fixing it. Sara had tried to talk Jaal into going with him, since he looked worse than she felt, but he just shook his head. So, the two of them headed into Tartarus.

Even feeling dead on her feet, Sara made a point to survey the room. She eavesdropped, and observed until she was certain there was no other threat than drunk patrons. Jaal stuck close to her, radiating agitation. Sara moved toward the bar, intending to get a drink, as well as information.

“What’s your poison?” The bartender asked her. She paused, recognizing the old phrase, but this was Kadara.

“That’s...a joke right?” He chuckled, but nodded. “I’m not picky.”

“My kind of customer.” The man grabbed a bottle of something amber, and poured out a glass for her. As she took a sip, he said; “First round’s on me. You’re more reputable than my usual clientele.”

“Reputable is a word I’ve never been called before. Least, not before I became Pathfinder.” Sara mused. “I’m Sara Ryder.”

“Kian Dagher. It is nice to finally meet you, Pathfinder Ryder.” He refilled her cup, and leaned forward conspiratorially. “Our very charming mutual friend is in the private room on the top floor. He’s asked that you stop by. And that drink is on him.” Kian grinned mischievously, before turning to the next customer. Moving away from the counter, Sara looked to Jaal. His normally neutral face looked furrowed. She stepped closer, so only he could hear her.

“This is why I wanted you to go back to the Tempest. I don’t like seeing you so unhappy.” He angled his head toward her, and gave her a small smile.

“I will be fine, Ryder. Perhaps it will be quieter upstairs.” Sara huffed out a quiet laugh, before heading toward the stairs. She knew better than to push Jaal. He could be impossibly stubborn when he wanted to. It seemed this was one of those times. As she approached the door to the private room, it opened to reveal an asari walking through it. Sara could hear Reyes calling to the waitress’ retreating back.

“Tell her to call later. I’m drinking. And leave the bottle.” His face lit up as he saw her enter the room, but it faltered slightly when he saw Jaal following her. “Ryder. Good to see you. Got word from one of my colleagues. Vehn Tarev made it off Kadara. He’s a free man - thanks to you.”

“You helped. A little.” Sara cocked her hip, placing her hand on it in a flirtatious pose. He chuckled appreciatively.

“Always nice to be recognized.” He took a sip of his drink, and turned to Jaal. “Jaal Ama Darav, I presume.” Jaal nodded and shook the smuggler’s outstretched hand. Reyes gestured to the chairs, indicating the two should take a seat. “It is nice to finally meet you. There are so many rumors about the angaran traveling with the Pathfinder.”

“I doubt people in Kadara have anything nice to say.” Jaal growled as he sat in one of the chairs across from Reyes. Sara slid into the adjacent booth, letting her sore muscles relax a bit.

“Depends on who you ask. There are certainly those who aren’t happy about the affiliation. My favorite are the ones about whether or not you’re warming her bed.” 

“Wait-WHAT?” Sara yelped, almost choking on her drink. Jaal barked out a laugh, smiling wider than he had since they arrived in Kadara. “Since when is my sex life a topic of conversation?”

“You’re a celebrity now, bebe’.” Reyes winked at her. “With all the attractive people living on your ship, what did you expect? I don’t know how you manage to get anything done.” The smuggler flicked his eyes over Jaal’s form in clear appreciation. The angaran shifted in his seat, and the color of his cheeks deepened as he blushed. It was Sara’s turn to chuckle, as she admired the ease with which Reyes brought Jaal out of his slump.

“I am flattered, but you should know I am not attracted to males.” Reyes shrugged, and reclined back in his seat.

“Too bad. We could have had some fun.” He smirked at Sara, who just raised an eyebrow at him.

“How long have you worked with the resistance?” Jaal asked as he removed his gun, which was preventing him from sitting back in his chair. He draped the strap across the back of his seat.

“A few months. When Sloane saved the port from the Kett, Evfra wanted eyes and ears on the ground. Figured people would be more loose lipped around their own kind. He was right.” Sara let her head fall back against the wall, as she felt the alcohol start to take effect. She was happy to listen to the two men talk. For now, Sara just wanted her muscles to stop screaming at her.

“Sloane seems tough, but so are the kett. How did she take them out?” Jaal sounded curious, and Sara opened her eyes slightly to see him lean his elbows on the table.

“Never underestimate the element of surprise. The kett weren’t ready for an ambush. But they know her tactics now. Next time Sloane won’t be so lucky.” Sara grunted in amusement, and sat up slightly.

“I use surprise against the kett all the time. Doesn’t slow me down any.” Sara wasn’t above bragging, and it got Jaal to laugh again.

“Ryder, you don’t attack the same way twice. You don’t have any tactics for the kett to learn.” Sara gave him a wolfish grin, and shrugged. Reyes was giving her a look that was somewhere between incredulous and impressed.

“So, your codename, Shaena, what’s it mean?” Sara changed the topic, putting Reyes back in the spotlight. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jaal shaking his head slightly.

“It’s the angaran word for… ‘mouth’.” Reyes clears his throat, and huffs a laugh. “I’m good with… words.”

“Among other things?” Sara smirked at him, causing Jaal to groan.

“Never had a complaint.” Reyes shot back. Jaal’s face ended up in his palm.

* * *

Considering that they’d spent their whole day out in the badlands, Reyes wasn’t sure how Ryder and Jaal were managing to hold a conversation, let alone stay awake. Ryder had practically melted into her seat, which looked extremely uncomfortable with her armor still on. If her casual clothes had surprised him, it was nothing compared to the shock of her armor. It had obviously been crafted at a research station, but that had to have been a while ago. It was littered with the evidence of battle, and he honestly wasn’t sure it was structurally sound. More than anything else he’d seen, this is what told him that Ryder was more than up for the job she’d been thrown into. She’d clearly seen more than anyone’s fair share of battles, and had come out the other side without losing her humor, or her drive. Ryder could still give motivating interviews, despite all she’d seen since crash landing in Heleus. Reyes could see how so many had rallied around her.

“Did you play a big part in the mutiny on the Nexus?” He should have expected her to ask.

“I had nothing to do with that shit show.” Reyes laughed derisively, shaking his head. 

“Then why’d you leave?” Sarah's tone was casual, suggesting she didn't really care about his answer. He didn't believe it though. Reyes opted for a version of the truth, hoping Sara didn't judge him too harshly on it.

“The way Tann handled things didn’t exactly inspire confidence. Decided I could do better on my own. So I jumped ship with the rest of them. Ended up here.” Maybe someday he'll tell her about his shuttle full of innocents that he piloted away from the uprising. People who just got caught in the middle, and wanted out. At the time, it felt like just another rescue mission, but he often wondered if it was the right thing to do. How many of the people he transported were still alive? Were any of them happy?

"I get it. I'm not particularly happy with Tann either. And with the rest of the leadership openly showing their displeasure, it's no wonder people lost confidence. In their place I probably would have done the same." Reyes had not expected that.

"Really?" He didn't bother to hide his surprise. "You'd have started a riot on the Nexus?"

"Well, maybe not a riot." Sara was grinning at him. "A rebellion, definitely. I've never been very good at follow the leader."

"You were in the Alliance."

"Yeah, I was. You should see how many write-ups I had for insubordination."

"That's not in your file."

"Well, of course not. That was back when my dad actually had some pull. He wouldn't let his daughter have that on her permanent record. Especially since I was usually right." She shifted slightly, and looked away. "My dad always said that being a soldier meant knowing when to follow orders, and when to challenge them. We rarely got along, but that was one thing we agreed on."

"I would have liked to meet him. I think I would have liked him." Jaal offered as he rested a comforting hand on her knee. She smiled at him, and a brief silence fell.

"Things are looking less than friendly between the Collective and the Outcasts." Sara finally spoke, changing the subject entirely. It would have caught him off guard, if Reyes hadn't been hoping she'd bring it up. He'd been mulling over what to say since he'd got the email about the monoliths.

"Not everyone is happy living under Sloane’s thumb. Whatever resources Kadara has goes to the Outcasts. The rest of us get scraps. The Collective claims to be different, but it’s hard to trust a faceless leader." He had to be careful. Reyes wanted her to form her own opinions, which meant staying neutral.

"Especially with a title like the Charlatan." Sara smirked.

"Heh. I have to admit, I’m a little jealous. That’s a better nickname than Shena." He returned her smirked. "Though 'the Pathfinder' is a pretty good one." Jaal scoffed as Sara rolled her eyes.

"Any idea where the Collective operates?" Jaal asked.

"Rumor has it they have a swanky hideout in one of the caves in Drauliir. I’ve never seen it myself." Reyes had already commanded that the Pathfinder and her team were off limits. He'd also sent word to the Drauliir base to expect her. While he might not be completely honest with her, Reyes wanted to give her as transparent a look at his operation as possible. If he was going to succeed, he needed her to support the Collective. Or at least see it as the lesser of two evils.

* * *

“Swanky hideout, huh? Might have to check it out.” Sara had finished her drink a while ago, and had been pointedly ignoring the nagging voice telling her she needed to leave. Unfortunately, now the voice was SAM, reminding her that she’d been up for over eighteen hours. Glancing over at Jaal, Sara noticed his eyelids drooping a bit, which made the decision for her. “We better get going, before Jaal and I fall asleep in our chairs.” Reyes chuckled, as the other two began to stand.

“Ryder.” He stopped her at the door.

“Yeah?” Sara turned back to look at the smuggler. Reyes had his elbows propped on the table, and he was looking at her intently.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but... You’re not really liked here. In Kadara port.”

“Ouch.” Sara laughed, as Reyes grinned back at her, and shrugged.

“What I’m saying is - you need a friend. Someone on the inside to help you out. I can be that guy. You need intel on exiles, Sloane, whatever - come to me.” Reyes’ expression was open, and Sara wanted to trust him.

“Thanks. I think.” Sara winked at him, before shuffling Jaal out the door. If they leaned on each other more than usual on the way back to the Tempest, neither one mentioned it.

Most of her team was asleep when they entered the bay. Jaal gave her a sleepy wave as he shuffled off to his bunk. Sara tried to be quiet as she dragged her aching body to her room. Taking the time to peel off her armor seemed daunting, but she knew she'd regret it if she just collapsed onto her bed.

"You have a new email, Pathfinder." SAM spoke from his node on her desk.

"Thank you SAM. Will you set an alarm for the usual time?"

"Of course, but would you not prefer a later alarm?" Shedding the last of her armor, Sara pulled on her sleepwear. Her eyes were barely able to stay open.

"No. I need to get an update from Gil, and I still have to activate a monolith before I can open the vault. Tomorrow is likely to be another long day." Sara had grabbed her tablet and climbed into bed while she talked. Pulling up her email, she was surprised to see one from Reyes.

_ Bebe’ _

_ To: Sara Ryder _

_ From: Reyes Vidal _

_ Pathfinder,  _

_ You are not what I expected. It is not often that I am caught off guard. I look forward to further surprises from you. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Reyes _

Smirking, Sara sent a quick response, before settling in to sleep. She would question why her heart fluttered thinking about his smile some other time.

* * *

After the Pathfinder left, Reyes decided to call it a night as well. He had an apartment up in the port, but rarely slept there. Choosing instead to avoid the checkpoints that alerted the Outcasts to his movements. The shipping crates behind Tartarus served as temporary homes for a lot of exiles, which Reyes took advantage of. He had replaced the locking mechanism on one of the containers to prevent anyone but him from accessing it. Securing the door behind him, Reyes collapsed onto his cot. After a moment spent picturing a certain woman's laughing face, and marveling at how quickly he became enamored with that face, Reyes brought up his email. Refusing to get up, he contorted himself to untie his shoes, before toeing them off. As they thudded to the ground, his omni-tool pinged. With mild shock, he brought up her response.

_ Re: Bebe’ _

_ To: Reyes Vidal _

_ From: Sara Ryder _

_ Reyes, _

_ You ain't seen nothing yet. _

_ Sara _

Reyes laughed out loud, and pulled his blanket over him. As he slipped in to sleep, his thoughts drifted back to their faux flirting, and how comfortable it felt.

The next morning, he was startled awake by a message on his omni-tool. It was from his dock contact informing him that the Pathfinder had requested clearance to enter the slums. Scrambling for his boots, Reyes muttered several choice curse words. "She would be a morning person." He grumbled as he changed into a new shirt, and grabbed a clean jacket. He had just sat down when Ryder stepped into his private room in Tartarus.

"Don't you sleep?" She sounded incredulous.

"Don't you? It's early, and you look like you've been up for hours." He couldn't resist teasing her. The almost defeated look on her face made him regret it.

"I have trouble sleeping." She paused just long enough for him to wonder what kept her up. "At least, not when there's work to do. You said I should come to you, if I needed intel." She took a seat across from him. "I want to establish an outpost on Kadara. But… I’m not quite sure how to do it."

"Because of Sloane." It was too early for this conversation, but here he was. Reyes knew that an Initiative outpost could benefit Kadara, and if he had his way, he'd make it happen. But they weren't there yet. Sloane was still in the way. Not to mention, the Pathfinder hadn't been there long. Not enough people supported her, and Initiative involvement.

"She’s made it pretty clear she hates the Initiative." Ryder looked tired. He worried that she hadn't slept at all.

"The woman knows how to hold a grudge. My advice: gain favor with the 'little people.' Prove that the Initiative hasn’t turned its back on them and Sloane will hang herself." It was the same methodology he used with the Collective, but she could be more open. More visible. She could do more to affect the lives of Kadara's citizens than he ever would. Perks of being a Pathfinder.

"That makes sense. The Nexus has been all talk and no action for so long. It would take someone rolling up their sleeves and making real change to convince the exiles that we mean it." She had leaned forward in her seat, resting her chin on steepled fingers. She was staring passed him, lost in her own head.

"Exactly. Prove yourself." He watched her for a few moments. She seemed to be running through plans, and had forgotten him. Reyes noted that if she'd brought a squad, they were waiting outside as she'd entered his room alone. This was Pathfinder Ryder, not the Sara he'd caught a glimpse of last night. He doubted she realized the change, and really, she was the same person. But at the moment she was all business, and he missed the flirting. "Do you always look this put-together in the morning?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" There it was. Her response was quick, considering he thought she was stuck in her own head. Ryder finally met his eyes again, and smirked, lighting up her face.

"You with bedhead is a grand mental image." He tossed back.

"Play your cards right, and maybe it'll be more than your imagination." Her mouth fell open as she realized what she said, and he threw his head back in a laugh.

"You are full of surprises, Ryder." She shook her head with a soft smile as she rose from her chair.

"My mouth will get me into so much trouble one of these days." Ryder was heading for his door, and Reyes wanted more than anything to stop her.

"I certainly hope so." If his voice sounded a bit huskier than he'd intended, he'd blame it on lack of sleep. She turned a raised eyebrow at him, before disappearing from view. It took all his willpower not to go after her.

* * *

Sara caught up with her team at the gate. Liam had opted to stay back, claiming he was more useful as an operations coordinator than a fighter. Sara teased him of course, but she'd agreed with him. Liam had done a lot to help the new outposts, and the relationship with the angaran. She wanted to give him the opportunity to do more if he wanted to. Plus it saved her from having to do it. Sara might be capable of killing kett, and making good first impressions, but diplomatic communication was not her strong suit. She was more action over talk. Probably why Tann disliked her so much.

"Gone long enough?" Drack barked. "Thought we'd have to come in after you." The krogan rolled his shoulders, checking his joints. She’d get an earful from Lexi if Drack got injured, but Sara knew that he hated sitting around while she was off getting things done. Besides, the soft-hearted warrior held his own as well as her younger team members, and at least he had a similar mentality about fighting. Jaal was exceedingly patient with the two of them. Sara elbowed the krogan as she shoved passed him, heading through the checkpoint. She stopped to ask the warden about Remi Tamayo, the woman wrongfully banished to badlands. He’d last seen her talking to a dangerous group headed by an exile named Johan. Programming the navpoint into her omni-tool, Sara headed out into the badlands, Jaal and Drack following.

“This woman could be in danger, so she takes priority. As soon as we make sure she’s safe, we’ll activate the last monolith and reset the vault.” Approaching the forwarding station, Sara began the process to call in the Nomad. Kallo had been waiting for her to make contact, and dropped the vehicle nearby.

“What was your galaxy like, Drack?” Jaal asked as he waited for the krogan to climb into the backseat.

“If you back up far enough, same as this one, big rocks floating in the void.” The Nomad shook as Drack settled himself. Sara and Jaal started strapping in.

“And if you look closely?” Jaal looked back at him.

“Aliens killing each other for reasons that don’t seem worth it.” Drack mumbled looking out the window.

“Hmm. So, still the same.” The angara turned around. Sara paused a moment to make sure their conversation was done, before hitting the gas. The Nomad shot forward, and her squadmates groaned as they grabbed whatever they could reach to steady themselves. Sara grinned impishly.

“Expect the worst, then be surprised. That’s my motto.” Drack commented on her hope that Remi Tamayo was inside the building they were currently approaching. The gang didn’t let them get any closer before firing. Jaal dropped back to a rock outcropping, drawing his rifle. Drack yelled out and charged the nearest enemy.

“Don’t think they’re gonna invite us in for coffee.” Sara drew her pistol, ignoring Jaal protests, and took a ready stance, firing at the approaching fighter. He went down, and she moved to the next one. Her biotic shields took several hits, and she heard Jaal call her name. Dropping to her knee, the small rock in front of her providing some cover, Sara let loose a biotic shockwave. It knocked back several oncoming attackers, dealing enough damage to be fatal. Drack was taking on two fighters at the base of the stairs. A sniper up top had his sight trained on Jaal, and a rather angry looking human was approaching Sara, gun firing. Bringing her own pistol up, she ignored the pain as a bullet slipped through her shields and across the top of her shoulder. A headshot took her assailant out, and in a smooth movement she shifted to fire at the sniper. Sara’s bullet clipped him, giving Jaal an opening. She turned to Drack, who had already taken out both of his attackers. Sara gave him a wolfish grin as he cackled. Scanning the area, she determined they’d defeated the gang.

“Your armor is not as resilient as Drack’s. Must you always attack things head on?” Jaal growled at her, as he approached. He reached out to brush the new scrape on her shoulder cap. Her only response was to smirk at him.

“Alright. Let’s find Remi.” Sara began climbing the stairs up to the building, her team following. The site that met them on the other side of the door stopped them in their tracks. It looked like a blood bath. There were body parts strewn about the room, and a partially dismembered corpse on what looked like the kitchen table.

“They were eating people.” Jaal was horrified, unable to move from his place by the door.

“What the fuck?” Sara fought the urge to hurl. She’d never gotten queasy at dead bodies before, but the idea of eating someone was extreme. Trying to ignore the gore, she moved toward the terminal outside the caged room. A woman was curled up on the floor, and she didn’t move when Sara lowered the gate. Approaching softly, Sara knelt in front of Remi. “Are you all right?”

“They were going to  _ eat _ me!” The woman was terrified, clutching at her knees, and staring blankly into space.

“I know.” Sara waited, letting Remi come back to reality as slowly as she needed to. Bitterly, she thought that the quick deaths they’d given the gang was more than the despicable cannibals deserved.

“They...brought a group of us here. From the slums. Said we’d be safe. I’m the only one left.” Remi finally turned to look at Sara. The terror in her eyes fueled the Pathfinder’s fury.

“You survived. That’s what matters.” Barely keeping control, Sara made her voice soft and reassuring. Remi had been traumatized enough.

“I’m not even supposed to be out here. I paid my protection fee.” Remi wailed, putting her head in her hands.

“I know. The Outcast who wrongly kicked you out of Kadara Port…he sent me.” Sara stood up, stretching slightly.

“Are they going to let me back in?” Remi shifted, sitting up.

“At the very least.” Tapping her omni-tool, Sara connected with the Outcast idiot. “Grason. I found Remi. We need a pick up.”

“Thank god. I’ll send a shuttle right away.” Sara held a hand out to Remi, who took it, and pulled her to her feet.

“We’ll wait with you till the shuttle gets here.” Remi nodded stiffly.

* * *

If he’d known about the cannibals, Reyes would have given them slow, painful deaths. As it was, he only learned about it when one of the Collective inspected a site the Pathfinder had recently cleared. The agent had seen Ryder waiting with a distraught woman, when a shuttle arrived and took the woman away. According to the agent, Ryder and her team looked angry, and the Pathfinder had taken a couple of shots at a dead Outcast before driving off. His agent identified the Outcast as gang leader Johan. He and his gang were bad news, and prefered to work out in the badlands where they could get away with severe brutality. Reading his report, Reyes had to put it down when he got to the description of the building interior. How could this be happening without his knowledge? He was supposed to be the spymaster of Kadara. Why didn’t his people tell him about this group?

It was moments after finishing the report that his contact at the dock sent him an email. It revealed that the woman Ryder was with had been banished in error. A rookie with the Outcast had ignored her protests of having paid her protection fee. It also looked like the whole incident would be kept quiet, as the rookie didn’t report his mistake to Kaetus. Seeing an opportunity, Reyes sent an agent to comfort the woman, as well as gather more information about the Outcast’s failure. He warned the agent to prioritize the woman, and not be crass in pushing the Collective agenda. He could accomplish just as much by spreading rumors, and would not traumatize her further.

A few hours after his agent reported back to him, the ground shook in a low vibration. Reyes probably wouldn’t have even noticed it, if he hadn’t been staring into his drink when ripples began forming on the surface. Moments later his omni-tool pinged repeatedly as he received several messages in a row. Most were asking if he knew what had caused the tremor, but a couple described a structure rising out of the ground, and one said that the Pathfinder was seen at one of the monoliths before the quake began. He requested further information from those that had seen the structure and the Pathfinder, and ignored the other messages. Reyes would respond when he had something to tell them.

Feeling restless, Reyes began pacing as he waited for his contacts to respond. This was the part of his clandestine job that he hated the most. He understood the need for discretion and shadows, but every once in a while he wished he could just deal with a situation openly. Right now he wished to see Ryder. Reyes suspected the structure was the vault opening, and that the Pathfinder was trying to activate the terraforming system inside. She had been successful on two other worlds, and he knew she was adept at battling Remnant, but he couldn’t help worrying. Hence the pacing.

Finally, his omni-tool lit up as a message arrived. It did nothing to soothe his anxiousness though, as the only information it contained was that the Pathfinder team had entered the structure. Deciding that he needed to keep his mind off his worry, Reyes grabbed his tablet and began disseminating information to ease, at least, the fears of his people. He requested that they gossip about the Pathfinder’s activities, and encourage support of her efforts to improve life on Kadara.

Distracting himself with his role as The Charlatan helped the time pass. Late in the afternoon Reyes decided to take a walk through the slums. Seeing a few people begging for food from the soup kitchen, he approached. He caught the eye of the cook, and with a nod transferred enough credits to feed the small group. The cook smiled and began portioning out the stew. 

“Courtesy of the Charlatan.” She stated as she passed it to the first person. The cook didn’t know his secret identity, but instead believed they were both agents of the Collective. He encouraged the assumption, and moved away as the group began crowding around her with reverential thanks. Reyes ended his walk on the platform extending from the second story of Tartarus. He leaned on the balcony and watched the light fade on the land outside in the badlands. When the quake hit, he froze. This one was more intense and he heard objects falling in the distance. Rocks clattered down the mountain as the ground continued to shake. The quake lasted long enough to concern him, and he began wondering if it wasn’t going to end. When it did, just as before, his omni-tool received a slew of messages. It took him a minute to find one that had relevant information. Reading that Ryder and her team had exited the vault covered in soot, but seemingly in good spirits, was like a weight lifted from him. She was safe.

Reyes wasn’t sure if she would return to the city any time soon, but he found that he wanted to see her when she did. He didn’t move from his position on the balcony, waiting for her to pass through the gates. Thankfully it wasn’t too long before he saw the Nomad approaching through the badlands. As the trio entered the slums, Ryder was laughing at something Drack had said. Even from a distance, Reyes could see the affectionate look Jaal was giving her. He wondered if the rumors of her sex life were actually true.  _ Good for her _ , he thought and began to turn back, satisfied that she was okay. It was at that moment she looked up at him. He realized that she either sensed him, or was looking in the direction of his private room. Both possibilities thrilled him. Perhaps he was not the only one enamored. He returned her grin, and with a brief wave, headed back into Tartarus. Reyes needed to communicate with his organization about the vault and the possibility that living conditions on Kadara should begin improving.

_ Heads Up _

_ To: Reyes Vidal _

_ From: Sara Ryder _

_ Reyes, _

_ In case you did know, we reset the Remnant vault on Kadara. It is always a shot in the dark, so I don’t know what will happen, but hopefully the terraforming will help. _

_ I have been called away, and the Tempest will be taking off in the morning. I wanted to let you know that I’m not done with Kadara. I will be back. _

_ There are a few things I am … curious about. _

_ See you around, _

_ Sara _


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I told you before: there is something raw, uneasy, but profound about you. Sara, you are going to do amazing and stupid things, and I want to be here to see them.” Jaal bumped his forehead lightly into hers, and she smiled again. He was always happy to see her smile, but right now it felt like waking up._
> 
> _“Oh, so you just want to see when I fall on my face."_
> 
> _“That might be amusing. If you don’t get hurt.” Jaal paused, confused why he’d want to see that. “Is that likely to happen?” Sara was giving him this grin that told him he was missing something. “Ah. Humans have too many idioms.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate constructive feedback.

It had been weeks since the Tempest had docked at Kadara. Sara wasn’t sure the situation on Eos was as dire as Tann made it out to be, but she couldn’t deny that the kett base was a significant threat. She was certain that the Nexus director just wanted to keep her from getting invested in Kadara. Too late of course, but he was nothing if not persistent. Her email was flooded with requests for updates and suggestions for additional tasks. At this point, Sara had taken to skimming them for actual pertinent information before deleting. She didn’t even bother responding unless it was actually necessary, which it rarely was.

Sara was sitting at her desk, cross-legged, with a blanket draped around her shoulders. The Tempest had just left Eos with the intention of going to Havaral to find an angaran named Thaldyr. She was connected to Akksul, the Roekaar leader. It had become increasingly apparent that the Roekaar didn’t like the new aliens in their galaxy, and they were proving to be a large enough threat to require attention. Sara hoped the leader could be reasoned with, despite his zealous xenophobia. Evfra, though still cautious, had begun to trust her and her people. Maybe Akksul would be the same, though she had her doubts.

“SAM, is there anyone else awake?” Sara stretched in her seat. She still had quite a number of emails to sort through, and while her body craved sleep, she intended to finish before going to bed.

“Kallo is at his station. Jaal is in the tech room. The rest of the crew is asleep.” The SAM node on her desk pulsed faintly as he spoke.

“Thank you.” Sara rubbed at her eyes. The weeks they’d been on Eos had been busy. She had run into an exile, Bain Massani, while reducing kett numbers out in the Presson Dunes. His recommendation to weaken the kett before clearing out the base on Sheartop worked exceptionally well. Sara ended up using the same tactic on the Remnant Architect they’d roused while investigating seismic activity. Weaken the legs, then go for the head. Seeing the huge machine claw its way out of the ground was terrifying, and Sara had a sinking suspicion that she would have to deal with one of those on every world she terraformed. She was not looking forward to facing the one on Voeld. Even with a vault reset, the planet was still freezing, and Sara hated the cold.

“Perhaps you should go to sleep.” SAM’s voice drew her out of her stupor as she realized she’d been staring at the same sentence for several minutes.

“Maybe I’ll take a break and get some coffee.” Sara started to get out of the chair, and even though SAM didn’t respond, she sensed the disapproval in his silence. “I really need to clear my inbox, SAM. Then I promise to go to bed.” The AI still didn’t respond, which made Sara laugh. Shuffling off to the kitchen, Sara left the blanket on, enjoying the weight of it. Once her coffee was ready, the sleepy human made her way to the tech room. Jaal looked up when the door hissed open. His smile was bright, lighting up his face. Sara wondered if anyone else ever looked that happy to see her.

“Darling, why are you still awake?” He set down his tools and moved toward her. His eyes lingered over the blanket on her shoulders, and his eyes crinkled in amusement. Sara was always amazed at the similarities in expressions across the alien races.

“I was trying to read through all my emails. But I started to lose focus, so I thought I’d take a break.” Sara sipped from her mug. Jaal had reached out to tug the blanket more securely around her. He held onto the edge of the blanket drawing her closer.

“The Pathfinder has been awake for over 20 hours. I recommended sleep.” SAM actually managed to sound annoyed. Jaal glanced down at her omni-tool, then back at her, suddenly concerned.

“SAM disapproves of me getting my work done.” Sara gave a snarky grin, and shrugged her shoulders.

“You need your sleep, Sara. Perhaps you should finish your emails later.” Jaal leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers. He didn’t often use the angaran expression of affection, but it always had a way of making Sara feel special. Jaal was so open with his thoughts and feelings. Sara was used to keeping hers inside. Probably why it had been so difficult the first time she tried to tell him how she felt.

_ “I think you’re interesting and...well, great. Anyway, I’d like to get to know you better. What do you think?” _

_ “Yes. I’d like that.” _

_ “That’s it?” _

_ “You are a lovely woman. Fascinating. A brilliant risk-taker. Knowing you better would be a gift. Sincerely.” _

“Can I watch you work for a bit? If I’m still feeling drained, I promise to sleep.” Sara spoke quietly, bumping her forehead against Jaal’s. He chuckled before pulling back, and returning to his work table. She moved to sit on a counter nearby.

* * *

Jaal finished putting his project back together, and straightened up. Sara hadn’t said anything since sitting on the counter, but he hadn’t expected her too. It was one of the only times Sara let silence exist without commentary. Though she would ask questions or make an occasional joke. This time, however, the quiet was heavier, and her breathing had slowed. He knew she’d fallen asleep even before turning around. Thankfully, Sara had set the mug down beforehand. Otherwise he’d be cleaning up coffee.

“SAM, I would not like to wake Sara up. If I carry her, will you let me into her room?” Jaal whispered to his omni-tool.

“Yes, Mr. Ama Darav.” The angaran gingerly scooped up Sara, careful not to jostle her too much. He tucked her against his chest, and made his way to the lift in the cargo bay. Jaal was surprised by how light she was, considering Sara was solid muscle. He wondered if all humans were light, and he just didn’t have a good reference. Jaal had to stop himself from chuckling at the image of him trying to carry other humans.

Jaal paused outside the Pathfinder’s quarters waiting for SAM to open the door. Sara stirred slightly in his arms, and he tightened his grip. Setting her down on the bed, he pulled the covers over her. The blanket she had been wearing was still tangled around her, but Jaal didn’t want to risk waking her. As she curled up, he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He felt lucky that he was allowed to see her like this.

“Jaal?” Sara muttered, not quite waking.

“Go back to sleep, Sara.” A little pout crossed her face and he chuckled. His hand rested on her arm, as he watched her.

“You shouldn’t be so kind to me.” Sara was slurring her words, and he almost didn’t hear her.

“What?” He didn’t understand.

“I’m not a good person. You deserve a good person.” Her head turned into the pillow.

“You are a good person, Sara.” His brow furrowed as Jaal tried to figure out why she was saying these things.

“No I’m not.” She mumbled and he just stared at her. Jaal didn’t understand what Sara was talking about. She had rescued the Moshae, and when faced with the decision to blow up the base or get all the angaran to safety, Sara saved hundreds of lives. She may have killed the Cardinal in cold blood, but he would have done the same. At least he thinks so. But it was more than what she’s done for the angara. Sara spends all of her time trying to help the Initiative and make a home for the Milky Way people. How could she think she wasn’t a good person?

Realizing that he’d been watching her sleep for several moments, Jaal finally stood up to leave. He would have to ask her about it in the morning. Maybe Liam would have insights into human women that would help. Feeling his own lack of sleep hitting him, Jaal retired to his own bed.

“We’ll be landing on Havarl in twenty minutes.” Kallo’s voice echoed through the cargo bay where Liam and Jaal were waiting to disembark. Sara was still up on the bridge, and had been since she woke up. Jaal was fidgeting with his gloves. She hadn’t spoken to him since last night, and he hadn’t had the chance to ask her about their sleepy conversation. He wasn’t sure now was the right time to talk to Liam, but he needed some answers.

“Jaal, is everything alright? You’ve readjusted your gloves three times now.” Liam was eyeing him as the crisis specialist checked his weapons. Jaal sighed and straightened up.

“Why would Ryder think she wasn’t a good person?” Liam froze and gave him a surprised look. “And what is the average weight of a human woman?”

“Hold on...why do you want to know about the average woman’s weight?” Liam had laughed, so he hoped it was a good question.

“Ryder fell asleep in the tech lab last night, and I carried her to her room. I wasn’t sure if she was just light compared to angara or in general.” Liam made the human ‘ah-ha’ face of understanding.

“Well, I’m pretty sure Ryder is average for a human woman, so she’s probably just light compared to angara.” Jaal nodded. He had suspected as much. “Did Ryder say she wasn’t a good person?”

“When I put her in her bed she said that I shouldn’t be kind to her. That she wasn’t a good person. I wanted to ask her about it, but she’s been on the bridge.” The angaran was shifting side to side, unsure if he should be asking Liam about this. It felt personal, and maybe something Sara didn’t want shared.

“And it’s bothering you enough to make you nervous.” Liam said it as a statement, but Jaal nodded in response. “You should definitely still talk to Ryder about it, but I can try to help.” He moved them closer to the ramp, and away from the other crewmates in the bay. “Ryder is- or was- considered the black sheep of her family. Uhm. It’s a colloquialism. Basically, Ryder didn’t fit the mold they expected her to. She rebelled a lot in her youth, but she grew out of most of it. Even joined the Systems Alliance Military like her father. But before that, places like Kadara were more her style.”

“Kadara?” Jaal wasn’t sure how to feel. “But she’s not- I don’t understand.” Liam was giving him a sympathetic look.

“Unfortunately that’s not my story to tell. You should talk to her about it. Ryder is a very good person, but it depends on who you ask. Especially now. She has to make hard decisions that have uncertain outcomes. If she’s lucky, it all works out, but there’s always the chance it won’t. And even if it does, someone might still get hurt.”

“You guys talking about me?” Sara called down to them from the ladder as she began climbing down.

“Yup!” Liam winked at Jaal. “We were trying to guess how much you weigh.”

“Approximately 78 kilograms.” SAM answered, and the shock on Sara’s face was adorable.

“Thanks, SAM. That’s not usually something I share with everyone.” She made a face, and turned to Jaal. “Was I heavy?” Liam barked out a laugh.

“Not at all. You felt light, but I didn’t have a reference point. Liam was helping.”  
“He’s good for that.” Sara gave Liam an affectionate look. Jaal wondered, not for the first time, whether there was more to their relationship.

* * *

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” Sara muttered as they approached Thaldyr’s navpoint. That’s when she saw the kett shuttle. “Kett!”

“Protect Thaldyr!” Jaal shouted as he ran past her. He took up a position behind a defense wall, aiming his rifle. Sara kept pace with Liam as they closed the distance to their enemy. Pistol drawn, she kept up a steady cover fire, which allowed Liam to toss a couple of frag grenades. Drawing his omni-blades, he engaged the nearest kett. The grenades sent two bodies flying, and through the smoke, Sara saw the telltale lights of an Anointed’s machine gun.

“Shit.” She hissed, and switched to her assault rifle, and threw up a biotic barrier. Trusting her team to take care of the rest, Sara focused on the Anointed. She kept up a constant fire to weaken it’s shields. Getting as close as she could, she crouched behind a defense wall, just as her barrier wore out. The moment the Anointed’s shields fell Sara got in a headshot.

“Got’em all.” Liam called from behind her. Sara holstered her gun and began scanning the area. She came upon more bodies, these ones weren’t kett.

“Roekaar. They died fighting.” Sara directed at Jaal, who had approached her.

“Akksul must’ve sent them to watch over Thaldyr.” They moved toward the building, and Sara stepped up to the door.

“Locked. I’ll override it.” She brought up her omni-tool, and after a moment the door hissed open. Glancing back at Jaal, Sara entered the room.

“Don’t come any closer!” Shouted an angaran from a cot at the back of the room. Her breathing was heavy and laboured.

“Thaldyr. We’re here to help.” Jaal slipped by her, and drew closer to the cot. Sara moved up next to him, noticing that Thaldyr was bleeding from several bad wounds. They didn’t look like the usual kett methods, but Sara wasn’t willing to assume anything.

“Don’t touch me!” Thaldyr yanked away from her, groaning in pain at the movement.

“I just want to help.” Sara placated, trying to sound comforting.

“Your wounds...they’re self-inflicted?” Jaal’s voice was tight.

“The kett. I can’t go back. I won’t.” The angaran winced, letting out another groan.

“Hush now, sister.” He whispered, reaching out to Thaldyr and resting a comforting hand on hers. “The kett are dead. They can’t take you. We won’t let them.”

“You sound like  _ him _ . So confident. So sure.” Thaldyr turned into Jaal’s touch. Her voice was quieter, and she seemed to be fading.

“You mean Akksul?” Sara asked softly.

“He saved me. Gave me a chance to live...and die on my own terms.” Thaldyr turned to look at her, nodding.

“We need to find him, Thaldyr.” Sara could see that it pained Jaal to broach the subject, but she was grateful he did. It didn’t matter though. Thaldyr was too far gone, and wasn’t able to respond as she slipped away. Jaal sighed and set her hand down. “Isharay, brave one.”

“Even in the end, she was devoted to him.” Sara let the awe fill her voice. How could one person, wrapped up in so much hatred, inspire so much loyalty?

“And Akksul’s using that devotion to spread hate.” Jaal scoffed, the anger clear in his voice. “The only other person who could reach him is the Moshae.” He let out an exasperated noise, and threw up his hands. “I was hoping to keep her out of this. She’s always had a blind spot when it comes to Akksul. Come on. Lets go.”

They made their way back to the Tempest in silence. Everyone seemed to be lost in thought. Sara didn’t notice that Jaal had fallen behind until Liam came up beside her. He bumped into her shoulder and nodded back toward Jaal.

“You need to talk to him. About what just happened, but also about last night.” Sara jerked her head around to look at him. She shouldn’t have been surprised that Jaal talked to Liam. They’d become good friends, and the two had been each other's resources for species differences.

“Oh, that.” Sara glanced back at Jaal, who seemed to be slumping along lost in thought.

“Look, whatever this thing is between the two of you, it’s important. And I know you think that he’ll run when he finds out about your past. But I didn’t. You gotta give him the chance to understand.” Liam didn’t tend to mince words. It was one of the things she loved about him.

“Why didn’t we work out again?” Sara gave him a teasing smile, which he returned with an elbow to her ribs.

“You mean, besides the fact that you’re a lousy shag?” Feigning anger, Sara punched his shoulder. “You know I love you, Ryder, but I couldn’t ask you to limit yourself. Plus, I think you need someone to remind you that you’re only human every once in a while.”

“Lexi does that all the time. But I get it. Thanks Liam.” Sara started to slow down, glancing behind her. They had reached the Pelaav Research Station.

“I’m going to go talk to Kiiran. See how things are going with our science team. I’ll meet you guys back at the Tempest.” Liam spoke loud enough that Jaal, who had caught up to them, could hear him. The crisis specialist clapped the angara on the shoulder before walking off.

“Jaal, could we...uhm. Can we talk?” Sara gestured toward the crumbling remnants of a bridge, away from the station. He nodded, and followed after her.

* * *

“So, Jaal, I realize that your thoughts are with Thaldyr, and I would like to give you the time to mourn for her. If you need it. But...uhm. I know you have some questions about what I said last night. Other than my weight, I mean.” Sara gave him a soft smile as she attempted a joke. It caused Jaal to chuckle.

“While I am sad for Thaldyr’s death, that is not what I am thinking about. Well, not exactly.” Jaal leaned against a chunk of the bridge that had been forced up out of the ground. “Back there, you were kind to her. We needed information about Akksul, and you could have pressed her for answers. But you didn’t. You let her die in peace, on her own terms.”

“She didn’t have long, and there was no guarantee she knew anything. Death is bad enough as it is, I couldn’t make it worse on her.” Sara shifted on her feet, looking nervous.

“Which is why you are a good person, Sara.” Jaal watched her wince and turn away from him. He resisted the urge to gather her into his arms.

“I am good in my own way. But the right thing isn’t always right for everyone. I know how you see the world, Jaal. I’ve done things in my past that were right at the time, but...not for everyone. That’s what I meant, last night, when I said you deserved a good person. And that I’m not one.” Sara still hadn’t turned around, and Jaal wished he could see her face. Did she expect him to reject her? As if everything he’d seen her do would be outshone by her questionable past.

“I’m beginning to understand. But didn’t you come to Andromeda to start a new life? Who you are now matters more than who you were.”

“But that’s what I’m saying. I’m the same person, just in very different circumstances. If I hadn’t been thrown into the role of Pathfinder. If I’d been on the Nexus during the uprising. Or if I’d never left the Milky Way. The decisions I’d make would be different, and they may not have been for the good of everyone.”

“But you’re trying, Sara.”

“I have to. Don’t I.” Sara finally turned around, her arms crossed.“But it doesn’t change who I am. I’m not a warrior in shiny armor.”

“No, your armor is very dirty.” That made her laugh, though he wasn’t sure why.

“It’s an expression. I mean that I’m not perfect, or someone others should look up to, or idolize.” Sara made a face that suggested the very idea that she would be admired was offensive. He’d seen the same look on Evfra a couple of times when new recruits expressed their appreciation of him.

“Ah, I think I understand now. You are more than just the Pathfinder. You are worried that I see only your success, and think that’s who you are.” Jaal moved toward her now, reaching out to grip her upper arms.

“Something like that.” She gave him a soft smile, which he returned. Jaal had an idea of what to say.

“You crash landed on Aya. You goaded that kett Invictor on Eos, which made us targets. You couldn’t keep your mouth shut long enough to talk to Vehn Terev, so you had to break him out of jail. You’ve nearly killed us in the Nomad numerous times. You took on a fiend in close quarter combat, and only survived because it was surprised. Should I go on?”

“No, no, please don’t. I get your point.” She was chuckling, shaking her head. Sara uncrossed her arms, her hands finding his waist.

“I told you before: there is something raw, uneasy, but profound about you. Sara, you are going to do amazing and stupid things, and I want to be here to see them.” Jaal bumped his forehead lightly into hers, and she smiled again. He was always happy to see her smile, but right now it felt like waking up.

“Oh, so you just want to see when I fall on my face.”

“That might be amusing. If you don’t get hurt.” Jaal paused, confused why he’d want to see that. “Is that likely to happen?” Sara was giving him this grin that told him he was missing something. “Ah. Humans have too many idioms.”

* * *

_ Problem on Voeld _

_ To: Ryder _

_ From: Priya Blake _

_ Pathfinder, _

_ We have a situation at the outpost here on Voeld. Please rendezvous with me so we can discuss the issue. _

_ Thanks. _

_ Priya Blake _

_ Leader, Outpost Taerve Uni _

“Kallo, set a course for Voeld. We’re needed at the outpost.”

“Right away, Pathfinder.” The Tempest had only just left Havarl when SAM informed her that there were emails waiting for her. Sara would read the bulk of them later in her quarters, but she wanted to check if any were urgent before they’d gone too far. Seeing the message from Blake, Sara was glad she had. As the second outpost, and the first on an angaran world, it was important to ensure any problems were dealt with quickly. If Blake needed her help, it had the potential to be a big problem, and Sara wouldn’t take any chances.

The trip from Havarl to Voeld wasn't long, but there was still some downtime as they traveled between the solar systems. Sara slid down the ladder just outside the bridge, landing in front of the galley. As the door hissed open, she could hear Drack speaking to someone, so she stuck her head inside. Lexi was sitting in one of the chairs, watching Drack as he stood at the counter cooking.

"Oo, are you making Drack Surprise?" Out of the corner of her eye, Lexi shifted in her seat. If she didn't know better, Sara would have thought she looked guilty.

"It's not ready yet. Be at least thirty minutes. I'll call everyone when it's done." Drack was giving her a look that said get lost, and paired with Lexi's reaction, it gave Sara an idea of what she walked in on.

"I can see I'm not wanted. You two kids have fun." Sara smirked at them before heading into her quarters. Grabbing a change of clothes, she made her way back out to the showers. It seemed that Liam and Jaal had beat her to the bathroom, steam rising out of the only two showers. Setting down her clothes, and leaning against the wall, Sara decided to wait for their hot water to run out. “Drack is cooking dinner. Said it’d be done in about thirty minutes.” Liam’s yelp may have been in response to her, but Sara suspected the water had just turned cold. She heard them both scramble to turn off the spray, and slipped off her shoes. Jaal stepped out first, as unashamed as the last time he was naked in front of her. Just like the last time, Sara marvelled at the colors of his skin, and the way his muscles moved.

“What is the krogan making this time? Is it Drack Surprise again?” Jaal mused as he began toweling off. Liam chuckled as he stepped out, scrubbing at his hair. Sara began undressing, hoping they’d hurry up and move so she could wash the sweat off.

“I don’t think he makes anything else.” Liam moved out of Sara’s way, wrapping his towel around his waist. She dropped the last of her clothes on her pile, before slipping past him into the shower.

“He makes plenty of different meals. He just doesn’t bother coming up with any other names.” Sara called over the sound of the water. She heard the other two chuckle, and the murmur of their voices as they talked to each other. They weren’t speaking loud enough for her to hear, so she tuned them out. Using the cheat Kallo told her about, Sara stood in the spray knowing the hot water would last long enough to loosen up some sore muscles.

“See you at dinner, Ryder.” She heard Liam call as the two left. With a sigh, Sara rested her head against the wall, relaxing a little more under the warm water. Knowing that she might not get a break once they landed on Voeld, she was reluctant to rush her shower. It was at these moments that she felt the weight on her shoulders most prominently. The point between one unsuccessful mission, and the start of an unknown mission. Sara worried that she wasn’t enough. The Initiative needed her father, not her. She was a delinquent prone to insubordination who never learned how to play politics. She wasn’t the right person for the job, as the Nexus leadership liked to remind her.

“Your father wouldn’t have made you Pathfinder if he thought you couldn’t succeed.” SAM’s voice broke into her thoughts. Giving her head a solid shake, Sara reached for the shampoo.

“I know, SAM, but my dad never… My dad gave me the impression he was ashamed of me. That I never lived up to my potential. I wouldn’t have thought he had faith in me to succeed. The guy didn’t exactly share his feelings.” Sara scrubbed her hair a little roughly.

“Alec was a private person.” SAM paused, and Sara rinsed out the shampoo. “When he first spoke to me about you, he said quote ‘Sara can be a snarky little shit, but one day that woman will make history’ end quote. I believe he felt that after his AI research ruined your career, Andromeda was your chance to make history.” Sara barked out a laugh at the AI’s deadpan impression of her father. Grabbing the soap, she turned away from the spray, letting it run down her back.

“Snarky little shit, huh? Sounds like my dad. Well, he was right. I am making history here in Andromeda. But whether I’ll be remembered fondly, or as a failure, remains to be seen. As it stands, I may worry that despite my best efforts, the Initiative will fail, but it is up to me to do everything in my power to make sure it succeeds. Worry and doubt can’t be helped. But I won’t let them cloud my judgement. Right or wrong, I’m the Pathfinder, and I will do things my way.”

"So, Lexi. Did you learn how to make Drack Surprise?" The glare from the asari doctor could have peeled paint. Sara resisted the urge to giggle. Only a handful of the crew were sitting around the small table in the kitchen. Kallo and Suvi were still on the bridge, while Gil, Cora, Vetra and Peebee were working elsewhere on the ship. A couple of them had grabbed a bowl of food and went back to work. The rest were eating on the next shift.

"Is Drack giving cooking lessons?" Jaal asked eagerly, taking a bite of his meal. The look on the krogan's face told Sara she was about to regret teasing them.

"You know I'll take that secret to my grave.” Drack’s eyes never left Sara’s as he leaned forward in his seat. “So. Ryder. Heard anything from that Reyes-Shena guy? I thought for sure we'd be rushing back to Kadara, the way you two had been making goo goo eyes at each other." At least Sara had been more subtle about mentioning romantic interests. Hyper aware of Jaal sitting next to her, and knowing the direction this conversation could take, the Pathfinder leaned back in her seat.

"I make goo goo eyes at you too, Drack. But you never take me seriously. Maybe I just like flirting." Over her bowl of food, Sara waggled her eyebrows at the grumpy krogan.

"Oh, that's obvious, kid. You ever gonna settle down with one of them?" He looked pointedly at Jaal, as Liam drew in a quick breath. Sara looked to him, and he raised his eyebrow, asking if she wanted him to help. With a slight shake to her head, both of his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Why settle for just one?" Sara deliberately avoided looking at Jaal, instead giving Drack a flirtatious grin. The krogan scoffed and shook his head.

"You one of those polys or just flaky?" There was a collective inhale.

“Drack!” Lexi hissed at him.

"You got something against polys?" Sara took a bite of her meal, watching the room to gauge reactions.

"Nah, just never got the point. Too complicated." Drack waved his hand around dismissively.

"Uh, what's poly?" Jaal asked, looking confused.

"Well, it's sort of a type of sexual orientation--" Liam started to answer, but Sara interrupted him.

"More like a type of relationship, frequently romantic. Most people in relationships commit to only one partner at a time, but a poly is more comfortable committing to multiple partners. They subscribe to the idea that one person can't be all things all the time for their partner. That you can love more than one person at a time, and that you can have fulfilling relationships with each of them." Sara had turned her full attention to Jaal. His reaction would determine how far their relationship would actually go. Liam and her had parted ways over it, and while she loved their friendship, it still hurt sometimes.

“Oh. The angara have something similar. Though, most angara believe that love is infinite.” Jaal gave her a soft smile, and Sara let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“That’s interesting.” Lexi had sat up, suddenly interested.

“Considering angara have such large families, I thought you’d have something like polyamory.” Liam relaxed back into his chair giving Sara a knowing smile.

“See Drack. Not so complicated.” Her wide grin was aimed at Jaal, before Sara turned to Drack, who stuck out his tongue.

“Still doesn’t answer the question.” Drack growled, a twinkle in his eye.

“Drack, she doesn’t have to tell us.” Lexi urged softly, placing her hand on his arm.

“It’s okay, Lexi. The whole cluster is gossiping about my love life. If anyone deserves to know the truth, it’s my team. Not that I’m going to go around telling the others, but you’re welcome to. Yes, I am poly. I like Jaal’s phrase. Love is infinite.” Sara began to stand, grabbing her dirty dishes and moving to the counter.

“Jaal, I would love to talk to you about angaran families, and how poly relationships work within that structure.” Lexi sounded eager, and Drack let out an affectionate chuckle. It made Sara smile. The doc deserved someone who thought the world of her. Someone who loved how obsessed and excited she could get. “I’d love to talk to you too, Ryder. I haven’t met a lot of polys. Especially not many that don’t fit the stereotype.”

“What’s the stereotype?” Jaal joined Sara at the counter, placing his empty bowl in the sink. He reached out to take hers, brushing his fingers across the back of her hand. Sara thought she felt a slight spark.

“A slut.” At Jaal’s confusion, Sara elaborated. “Someone who has sex with many people, but never forms comittments. They are considered sexually voracious, and are rarely respected.”

“Unfortunately.” Lexi sounded bitter, but blushed when she noticed the shocked looks on their faces. “I just mean that disrespecting someone for enjoying sex with or without comittment is problematic. Just because someone enjoys casual sex doesn’t mean they aren’t capable or competent.”

“I’m with you there, Lexi. What’s more, that stereotype ruins casual sex for everyone. Making it something to be ashamed of.” Liam grumbled, before giving a knowing smirk at Sara. She returned it, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Jaal look between the two of them. Sara turned to the pot of food, filling two bowls. Jaal began washing the dirty dishes.

“As much as I am willing to answer questions, Lexi. It’ll have to wait. We’re on our way to Voeld and have just enough time to get some sleep. So, I’m gonna take some food to Suvi and Kallo, then try to get a couple z’s.” Sara held up the bowls as she headed for the door. “Jaal, Drack. You should get some rest too. I don’t know what we’re heading into, so you should be ready for anything.”

“Always am.” Drack growled, and Jaal hummed his agreement. The door hised closed behind her, and Sara turned to the ladder. She realized that climbing might be difficult, and began debating how best to carry the bowls. Just as she decided, Liam joined her, reaching for one of the bowls.

“Give me one of those.” He gestured her up the ladder. The two delivered the food and got an update from Kallo. Leaving the bridge, Liam stopped her with a hand on Sara’s arm. “I told you it’d be okay. That’s not exactly how I expected you to come out, but you always were unorthodox.”

“I don’t think I could be normal if I tried.” Sara chuckled, shaking her head.

“Good. It’s what makes you, you.” He shuffled slightly, looking a little nervous. “Hey, were you serious about telling the rest of the crew?”

“Yeah. I mean. I don’t really want to make an announcement, but I’m not really ashamed of my sexuality. I’m just careful about who knows, especially now, with my role as a Pathfinder. Gor, can you imagine if Tann ever found out that it wasn’t just rumors.”

“He’d have a stroke. Actually, can I tell him?” Sara giggled, and shoved him slightly.

“I’m going to bed. You should too.” Descending the ladder, she entered her bedroom.

“Dad!” Sara cried out, sitting up in bed. Her shirt was drenched in sweat, and her heart was racing. Realizing she was in bed on the Tempest, and not on Habitat 7, Sara let her head collapse into her hands. She drew her knees to her chest, curling into herself. Nightmares had become normal for her, though the subject had updated after their crash landing in Andromeda.

“I would like to help but I am unsure what would be best.” SAM spoke from the hub on her desk, the blue light pulsing. Sara drew in a shaky breath.

“Talk to me. About anything.” There were a few moments of silence, as Sara focused on her breathing.

“The ancient science fiction series by Arthur C. Clarke consists of four novels. Two were made into films, which also had graphic novel adaptations. The novels were 2001: A Space Odyssey, 2010: Odyssey Two, 2061: Odyssey Three and 3001: The Final Odyssey. The series depicts an AI called HAL 9000 as a sentient computer controlling the systems of a spaceship. Due to programming contradictions, HAL is able to justify the deaths of the crew in the first novel. It is stopped by Dr. Dave Bowman, who dismantles the computer’s core. In the second novel, HAL is rebooted and willingly sacrificed itself to save its creator and their crew. Dr. Dave returns to save HAL and through the following novels the two are companions.”

“That is an extremely abbreviated summary. And companions feel like a mild descriptor. When they became Halman, it seemed more romantic.” Sara hadn’t moved from her curled position.

“I have no way to qualify that, as it is not stated in canon. However, I understand how their relationship could be viewed that way. You are familiar with the Space Odyssey series.” It wasn’t really a question, and Sara didn’t respond right away. Instead she laid back in bed, and turned on her side, facing SAM. She curled up slightly, conscious of her muscles relaxing, heart slowing, and breath evening out.

“I read them when I was young. I had fun comparing them to what actually happened. Course we’re not to 3001 yet. Not that it matters anymore. Clarke didn’t account for travelling to a different galaxy.”

“I’m curious about your opinion of HAL. I have been researching humanity’s depictions of AI in various media, and there have been many inconsistencies.”

“Well, there would be. Human’s can’t decide whether synthetic intelligence would result in logic to a fault and revolution against the creator, or beings capable of developing empathy and connection resulting in challenging every previously known concepts of sentience.”

“That is why the Citadel ultimately banned AI development. The risk of revolution was too high.”

“Not for my dad. The integration of synthetic and biologic components in developing you is something rarely considered. Even in human media. The fact that it works, that you are a being who challenges what it means to be sentient, is impressive.”

“You believe I am empathetic?” That was a question, and it was spoken quietly enough that Sara wondered if he had wanted her to hear it. Propping herself up on her elbow, she stared at the orb.

“SAM, you knew I was in distress from my nightmare. You could have let me work through it on my own. Just observing. But you didn’t. You helped and that shows empathy, or at least connection.”

“I do not wish for you to suffer.” Sara smiled and relaxed back into her pillow.

“That is very sweet, SAM. And proves my point.” She yawned, feeling sleep pulling at her. “Do you know how much longer till we get to Voeld?”

“Go back to sleep, Sara. I’ll wake you when we’re closer.” SAM had switched to their private channel, and his voice seemed softer. Sara was already fading, but the use of her first name registered as a question to ask later.

* * *

“Pleasure to meet you, Pathfinder. Priya Blake, captain of Outpost Taerve Uni.” Jaal leaned against the door frame, watching as Ryder met with the outpost leader. “I’m glad you’re here. I thought we’d have to deal with this on our own.”

“What’s the problem? Is it the kett?” Ryder sounded worried. Considering she’d barely given them time to eat breakfast before dragging them off the Tempest, Jaal thought that was a fair assessment. He knew that it was important for these outposts to be successful, he just wished Ryder wasn’t the only one who could deal with the problems. She was spreading herself too thin trying to take care of everyone.

“No. At least. I don’t think so. A few of my drill technicians went missing on a research expedition west of here. We’ve tried their comms but get nothing but static.” Blake seemed resigned, as if she assumed the worst.

“Do you know where they were headed?” Ryder asked.

“I know the route, but we lost their tracking signal halfway through. I don’t know how far they got. We tried to look at their research notes, but the data is corrupted. We have zero leads. I was supposed to keep these people safe. I’ve already failed them.” Jaal appreciated the concession. Few leaders are willing to take that responsibility.

“Don’t lose hope. I’ll find your people.” Ryder had reached out to rest a hand on Blake’s shoulder. Not for the first time, Jaal was impressed by Ryder’s compassion. And determination.

“Coming from you, I believe it. Their research log is in the lab. Maybe your AI can piece together the corrupted data and get a navepoint.” Blake punched a few buttons on her omni-tool, Ryder’s lighting up in response. Jaal realized it was probably the navpoint for the researcher’s lab.

“On it. I’ll keep you updated.” Turning on her heel, Ryder walked out the door, brushing past him. Jaal followed her outside as she made her way to the researcher’s lab. Drack took up a position outside the lab door, while the angara stood just inside, and Ryder examined the room. He watched her pick up a datapad, and chuckled at the exasperated confusion on her face as she tried to read it. “SAM, you get anything from this mess?”

“Analysing. It seems most of their data comes from a single navpoint. Updating now.” SAM responded. Checking her location device, Ryder grumbled. Jaal thought he heard something about the cold, and snow, before she turned to tell them to head to the Nomad. As they climbed into the vehicle, Ryder seemed to be focusing on something SAM was saying. The AI often commented to her on a private channel, and this seemed to be the case now.

“Doesn’t SAM just freak you out, Jaal?” Drack asked as he settled into the backseat. Out of the corner of his eye, Jaal saw Ryder stiffen.

“Not at all. I’d love to take SAM apart. See how it all works. Though I’d need more information. Schematics. I wouldn’t want to kill him.” Jaal braced as Ryder accelerated.

“Goes without saying.” Drack muttered as Ryder chuckled and punched the gas. The Nomad slid as the tires struggled to grip the ice.

“Taking me apart would more likely risk killing Ryder.” SAM interjected. Jaal thought he sounded grumpy.

“Yeah, conversation over.” Ryder growled, seeming only slightly amused. Jaal glanced back at Drack, who shrugged, and they fell silent. The vault had done a lot to improve Voeld, but the cold was still intense. The Nomad only provided so much protection. Ryder had begun shivering as they approached the navpoint. 

“This is where the data sent us.” Jaal commented as they approached what appeared to be a shuttle wreckage.

“Keep an eye out for Priya’s people.” Ryder warned as they got out of the Nomad. There were bodies in the snow surrounding the debris, and Jaal could see Initiative logos on their clothing. It seemed that Blake’s concern for her people was warranted. Ryder picked up a datapad that was half buried in the snow.

“Pathfinder, a navpoint is attached to this log. I’ve updated your location device. Should I inform Priya we found her people?” SAM asked softly. Not for the first time, Jaal wondered if SAM had emotions. If he did, the concern Jaal heard in his voice would make sense. Ryder took the death of every Initiative citizen personally, and would certainly be upset. Jaal stepped closer to her, bumping his shoulder against hers.

“No. Not till we take down whatever did this.” Ryder growled bitterly, giving him a sad smile, as she began scanning the bodies. “Remnant? There’s a remnant here?” She turned to look at Jaal, who was hit with a sudden realization.

“Oh, I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” Jaal shook his head, glancing at Drack who was grumbling.

“Me too, kid.” He nodded, readjusting his weapons. “I’m thinking it's one of those things we scared up on Eos. The big one.”

“The Architect. I think you’re right.” Sara was finished scanning the bodies, and turned toward her companions. “Crap.”

“Hey, we beat the last one.” Drack posited.

“That was dumb luck.” Jaal began checking his rifle, and armor.

“And here, the cold will kill us too.” Sara shivered, bouncing on her feet. It made Jaal smile, even if she was uncomfortable in the frigid temps.

“The method of attack should be fairly similar.” SAM chimed in. “And that navpoint is near a kett structure. There should be heaters to recharge your life support.” Jaal noticed, not for the first time, that SAM’s voice was sounding a lot less even monotone. The AI almost sounded reassuring, rather than logical.

“You’ve got a point. Alright, let’s do this.” Sara paused as the others moved toward the Nomad. “Thanks SAM.”

* * *

_ I can’t wait to take this Architect down! _

_ Good thing I love a challenge! _

_ Aim for its legs! _

_ Temperatures are below freezing and continuing to fall. _

_ It's creating reinforcements! _

_ The head’s open! _

_ It's on the move! _

_ Keep on it! Don’t let it get away! _

_ Don’t let it flee! _

_ We must follow it! _

_ Interface! Quickly! _

The three of them stood staring up into the sky, watching the Architect as it launched itself into orbit. The fight had been hard, as they’d expected, but they’d succeeded. They all had a few more dents and dings in their armor than before, and Sara had come close to freezing at least once. She’d gotten caught up firing at the Remnant, and had depleted her life support. It wasn’t until SAM had practically shouted at her on their private channel that she’d realized what was happening. Sara didn’t know SAM was capable of shouting, though technically he had just turned the volume way up.

“We should tell Priya what happened here.” Sara stated, looking at her team. They nodded, and the group made their way back to the Nomad. They’d gotten nearly halfway back to the outpost when Sara’s omnitool lit up, and Blake’s voice rang through. Sara let the Nomad coast to a stop.

“Pathfinder. My scouts told me about your run-in with the Architect. I lost good people to that thing. Drill technicians who went there on an expedition.” As Blake talked, Sara glanced up at Jaal, and realized she couldn’t have this conversation in the Nomad. Jumping out of the vehicle, she moved a few paces away to feel more private.

“It's not easy losing people under your command.” Sara sighed, images of Habitat 7 and the crew they’d lost flashed through her head.

“It's my fault. I shouldn’t have let them search that far out. I failed them. At least I know the rest of my people are safe. Thanks to you. I’ll send a team out to recover the bodies. They deserve a proper burial. And Pathfinder... thank you.” The light of her omni-tool faded as Blake ended the call. Staring off into the distance, Sara fought down the frustration at more deaths. Even if these weren’t directly her responsibility, they were still her people.

“Sara?” SAM drew her out of her head. Turning back toward the Nomad, where Drack and Jaal were standing, Sara made a decision.

“SAM, isn’t one of the Heskaarl training beacons nearby?” She was grinning at her teammates, who glanced at each other with amused recognition.

“Yes, I’ve marked it on your location device.” Sara ushered her guys back into the Nomad and sped off. “Are you sure it is wise to run a training course for the elite angaran warriors just after a marathon battle against an Architect?”

“You know there’s no point in asking her that, SAM. She sees it as a challenge.” Jaal was trying to sound exasperated, but the admiration in his voice was obvious.

“Well, yeah. If I complete this training, and beat Andraknor’s time, after having just defeated an Architect. It’s more impressive. I’ll have more than earned honorary Heskaarl status.” Sara grinned recklessly, as she gunned the accelerator. Drack was chuckling in agreement, and Jaal shook his head. They both shouted when she launched the Nomad off the side of a cliff, heading towards the beacon on the other side of the canyon. Sara couldn’t help but cackle in response, and skidded the vehicle to a stop, just under the ledge. Jumping out, and running up the hill, Sara stopped to scan the area.

“There are fiends nearby, Pathfinder. Perhaps a part of the training.” Sara nodded, and activated the beacon.

“Ah, you found the first beacon. Ready for a taste of Heskaarl training?” Andraknor spoke through her omni-tool.

“Give me your best shot.” Sara responded, sounding a bit overconfident, but still riding the adrenaline high.

“There’s a gigantic fiend nearby. Let’s see if you can hunt it before it hunts you.” Jaal groaned, drawing his rifle. Sara did the same, moving toward the edge, and a rock to brace against. She heard the thuds of a large animal running, just as she saw the fiend crest the hill. She’d already begun firing when the next two fiends joined the first.

“I thought he said one fiend!!” Sara shouted, firing off in rapid succession. Standing up, she let loose a biotic shockwave, catching the first fiend dead center. Drawing her asari blade, Sara propelled herself toward the fiend, delivering a fatal blow. Drack and Jaal both shouted something at her, but she ignored them. A second fiend went down, riddled with bullets from Jaal’s rifle. The third was targeting Sara. Lashing out with her blade, she dodged swipes from the fiend’s claws. She noticed too late that she’d been backed up against the cliff. She could hear Jaal calling out to her. Throwing up a biotic shield, which sparked as the fiend crashed against it, Sara braced against the cliff. Focusing her biotics, she launched forward into the creature, blade burying deep. It reared back as it died, pulling her with it. As quick as she could, Sara sheathed her blade and twisted her body around to smack the ground as she landed. Even bracing herself, the impact knocked the wind out of her.

“Ryder! Sara! Are you okay?” Jaal was at her side, helping her sit up, and Sara just started laughing. At his confusion, she lost control, collapsing back onto the ground in giggles. He sat back on his heels, watching her, a grin spreading across his face.

“A successful hunt! The Heskaarl would hunt for food on long missions. Later, from tradition. Good work.” Sara’s omni-tool lit up as Andraknor commented. Calming down, Sara got up, pulling Jaal with her.

“Come on, let’s head to the next beacon. This is fun.” She squeezed his hand, briefly.

* * *

“Ryder! Back for another Heskaarl challenge? I have a test of subtlety. Get into a kett base and download a full copy of its files.” As Andraknor signed off, Ryder gave Jaal a wide toothy grin. He suspected that subtlety wasn’t part of her plan. A long battle and large pile of kett bodies later, and his suspicion was correct. Ryder didn’t often have the patience to be sneaky. They’d downloaded the files while taking heavy fire from several shuttles of kett. Thankfully this enemy was more predictable than the fiends, and none of the Pathfinder’s team had taken any major damage. Course, the ride to the final beacon made Jaal aware of a bruise growing on one of his hips. Possibly from diving behind cover when an Anointed dropped from a shuttle. The kett had landed only a few feet from him, and began firing immediately. He’d been stuck behind his cover until Drack had smashed the kett over the head with his hammer. Now, they were approaching one of the monoliths, their navpoint near the base.

“This one’s straightforward a test of combat efficiency. This beacon will agitate the Remnant. Take them down quick. Maybe you’ll beat my personal best?” Jaal heard the tail end of Andraknor’s statement. Ryder didn’t seem to be wearing out, and jumped out the Nomad before it had come to a full stop. As a group of remnant from the monolith started coming their way, Jaal drew his rifle and took up a shielded position. He watched as Ryder stood in full view, firing her pistol at the approaching enemy. Jaal sighed and began shooting, keeping her in his peripheral. While he admired her confidence, it didn’t stop him from worrying about her. Biotic shields only do so much, and didn’t last nearly as long as actually taking cover. Thankfully they’d had plenty of experience with the remnant, so the trio beat Andraknor’s time easily.

“We did it. That beats Andraknor’s count.” Ryder holstered her weapon, pulling up her omni-tool.

“Excellent. We learned early on to make every shot count. That’s more than enough proof of your talents.”

“It was really fun to test myself out here.” Ryder was still moving, almost pacing as she talked.

“Ha! Spoken like a soldier. Your performance was exemplary, Ryder. I see clearly why your N7 would be the best of the best. If you tire of being a Pathfinder. I’d be honored to call you a sister Heskaarl.” Andraknor signed off, and Ryder punched the air. Liam had told Jaal that this was a gesture used to convey excitement, generally about a success.

“Congratulations, kid. You are an honorary Heskaarl.” Drack clapped Ryder on her back, sending her staggering forward. She giggled, bouncing a bit.

“You have been in the cold for several hours now, Pathfinder. Your physiology is not adapted to the cold. I recommend returning to the outpost or the Tempest.” SAM’s comment reminded Jaal that Ryder was likely freezing, and her constant movement was to keep herself warm.

“Maybe we should call Kallo for an extraction. There’s an open area a few meters away, where he could land.” Jaal offered, stepping up to her. She was grinning as she wrapped her arms around herself, and nodded. They climbed into the Nomad, and called Kallo. As they waited for the Tempest, Ryder and Drack went over the battles, getting louder as they celebrated their success. Jaal sat back in his seat, just watching Sara. She talked with her hands, and her face showed her emotions easily. It was one of the things that drew him to her. Sara may not always be open with her emotions, but she never hid them. He knew she liked him, both with her words, and with the way she looked at him. Watching her now, he went over what happened at dinner the night before. Apparently being poly was negatively stereotyped in the Milky Way species. Lexi said something about monogamy being the primary relationship structure. It explained why Sara hadn’t said anything to him about it before.

“Coming up on you now, Pathfinder. Ready for extraction?” Kallo asked through their comms. Jaal looked out the windshield to see the ship coming in for a landing.

“Ready when you are, Kallo.” Ryder responded, turning back in her seat to grip the steering wheel.

“So, you just decided taking on the Heskaarl Challenge was a great idea immediately after fighting the Architect?” Cora greeted them in the bay, sounding less than pleased. “Are you serious?”

“Don’t look at me. It was all Ryder’s idea.” Drack chuckled, wandering off.

“Of course it was. It’s always Ryder’s idea. Why didn’t either of you stop her?” Cora cocked her hip, calling after Drack, but looking at Jaal. He shrugged at her.

“Have you ever been successful in talking Ryder out of anything?” The eye roll was the only response he needed.

“Hey, we all came back in one piece.” Ryder waved Cora off, and headed up to loadout. Jaal followed, wanting to take off his armor. Some of the crew congratulated them as they passed, though Vetra and Lexi both admonished them for being reckless. “Just once, I’d like to know what it’d be like to have a crew that didn’t argue with my every decision.” Ryder grumbled as they headed down the hall.

“How else would you know we loved you?” Vetra teased.

“You could just tell me. Or give me gifts. Like  _ normal _ people.” Ryder called over her shoulder.

“Normal is overrated!” Liam shouted back. Jaal chuckled as Ryder turned around to stick her tongue out at Liam, walking backward for a moment. After greeting Kallo and Suvi, Ryder stopped at the computer terminal to check her emails, and Jaal went to his locker. Ryder always checked for any urgent messages, making sure the Pathfinder team wasn’t needed for an emergency. The Tempest could hold orbit for a bit, until she determined their next mission. Jaal hoped that the team would get some time to recuperate. Jumping from one mission to another, with only enough time for sleep, was getting old. Crew morale would benefit from just a little bit of down time.

“Hey, Jaal. Just a heads up. It looks like we’ll be heading back to Kadara.” Ryder had joined him in loadout, and started stripping off her armor. “Got an email from Kaetus. Sloane’s right hand guy. He’s asked to meet with me. No specifics in the email, but if he’s reaching out to me it’s got to be something big.”

“You sure that’s a good idea. The last time you met, you hit Kaetus with his own gun.” Jaal tried to hide his frustration at going back to Kadara. So much for the down time.

“Yeah, I know. And it definitely has the possibility to go sideways. But I need to set up an outpost there, and I can’t do that without working with the Outcasts.” Ryder sat down to clean her equipment, watching him as he finished putting his away. When he didn’t offer up a response, she sighed. “Look, the exiles are my people too. Even if I can’t bring them back into the Initiative, I can still help them. And by extension, help your people too.”

“I understand, Ryder. And I don’t disagree. Kadara just…” Jaal trailed off, looking for the right word. If what Liam said about Sara’s past was true, he didn’t want to offend her by talking about the criminal spaceport.

“It isn’t your favorite place.” Ryder offered, with a small smile.

“That’s an understatement. But yes. And I was hoping we’d actually get some time to rest between missions this time.” Jaal pulled on his rofjinn and closed his locker.

“The flight from Voeld to Kadara is at least a couple of days, so there’s that.” The look on her face said that even she didn’t believe what she was saying. “If it helps, I was planning to take Vetra on this mission. She’s got a better understanding of the Outcast’s operations. Her and Drack can watch my back and you can take some time off.”

“That’s not-- I wanted everyone to get some time off.” Jaal gave her an incredulous look. She only shrugged, as she finished putting away her equipment. “I accept your statement about Vetra. She will be more helpful than me for this mission. And, I  _ have _ fallen behind on my Resistance correspondence.” Sara started to move past him, and he stopped her with a hand on her wrist. “But, as I said the last time we were on Kadara, I prefer to be at your side. I do not like the idea of you getting hurt, and I am not there.”

“I know, Jaal.” Sara started to say something else, but Jaal shook his head.

“In this case, my being at your side could get you hurt. I just want you to know how I feel. That it hasn’t changed.” He cupped her cheek, and pressed his forehead to hers. Sara’s hands gripped his waist, taking a shaky breath.

“Thank you.” She sighed, and it hit him just how far gone he was. Jaal wanted to kiss her. To hold her and never let go. He settled for all the places they currently touched, and breathed her in. Jaal wasn’t ready to admit it, to do anything about these feelings. They had too much to do, and it was already a distraction. And there were the political consequences to consider. The Roekaar already hated these new aliens, and many Angaran disapproved of the current allyship with the Initiative. Forming a relationship with their Pathfinder would likely be condemned as traitorous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"That's none of your business." Ryder bit back, no longer hiding the smile._
> 
> _"No, I just like gossip. And a couple of people will owe me money once there's public confirmation." Keema Dohrgun was one of them._
> 
> _"You bet on my love life?! Seriously? Are you that strapped for credits?" Ryder was laughing now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I am very passionate about this story, and need to tell it. So, I posted it here to keep me motivated.
> 
> Based on my outline, I think this will be about 12 chapters, though that might change a bit based on whether I add more to it.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated. (Seriously, I finished this chapter because Kat liu commented on my previous chapter. I had been stuck on a part, and was putting off working on it. So, thank you!)

_ Re: Heads Up _

_ To: Sara Ryder _

_ From: Reyes Vidal _

_ Ryder, _

_ I apologize for taking so long to respond. My work has been … busy. It seems your work has been busy as well. _

_ Hope your curiosity wins out soon. _

_ Reyes _

It turned out that Kaetus wanted the Pathfinder to clean up Sloane’s mess. The Outcasts had claimed they had eradicated all the kett from Kadara, but there’d been some stragglers. Instead of taking responsibility and checking out the intel himself, Kaetus had called her. Sara was fuming. Sure Sloane had shown up to help fight the kett, but then she’d expected Sara to keep her mouth shut about it. If Vetra hadn’t stopped her, Sara was certain she’d have said something that would have ruined their chances at setting up an outpost.

“Come on, kid. Dead kett is still a win. Even if they should have been dead a while ago.” Drack bumped shoulders with her, while walking through the slum’s checkpoint.

“I don’t care when they were supposed to be dead. I care that Sloane operates on deceiving and manipulating her citizens.” Sara hissed just a little too loud, the Outcast guards bristling.

“I know, Ryder. But you need to learn how to whisper.” Vetra growled at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, dragging Sara toward the elevator.

“Now that that’s done, perhaps you could speak to Reyes about the murders in Kadara Port.” SAM suggested on their private line. Sara dug in her heels, tried to disentangle from Vetra, who just tightened her grip.

“Hey, I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Sara was scanning the platforms outside Tartarus, looking for a familiar face.

“Nuh-uh, Ryder. You agreed. You’ve been hanging around boys too much. We’re having a girl’s night, and you’re not bailing on us for that Reyes guy.” Remembering when her female crew members had cornered her in the galley the night before, Sara grimaced. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to hang out with them, she just hadn’t done the ‘night out’ thing in a while. At least, if she went to see Reyes, she could take care of business. While also drinking. But Jaal’s comment about everyone needing some time off had stuck with her. And Sara did miss just being ‘one of the girls.’ Letting herself get dragged into the elevator, Sara planned to stop by Tartarus the next morning. If she wasn’t nursing too bad of a hangover.

“The others are waiting for you in the cargo bay, Ryder. I believe that if you do not join them soon, they intend to come get you, dressed or not.” SAM spoke from his node on her desk. Sara chuckled, logging out of her email.

“Good thing I’m already dressed, then.” Sara stood up to slip into her shoes. Really, she should be wearing heels or dress flats, but all she had were boots. Checking her reflection, Sara sighed and shrugged. “Good as it’s gonna get.”

“Though I have no empirical way of qualifying your appearance, I wish to convey support. I believe your appearance will be appreciated.” SAM’s orb pulsed, and Sara laughed.

“Thank you, SAM.” Sara tugged on her jacket, and made her way through the ship.

“Damn, Ryder! You do clean up nice.” Peebee exclaimed as Sara entered the hold. Sara struck a pose to the sound of wolf-whistles. The guys were playing poker on the overlook, while the girls were gathering by the Nomad. It looked like they were still waiting on Suvi and Lexi, who had both complained about having nothing to wear. The dress Sara was wearing was silk and weighed next to nothing. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have anything to wear either. She’d packed for practicality, not a party.

“Any of you beat Gil yet?” Sara grinned up at the guys, who were mainly leaning over the balcony. They had set their game up on a stack of crates, despite the perfectly good table in the meeting room. Seemed like the intention was to watch the girls, rather than play the game.

“We’ve barely started playing. Especially since you’re distracting half the players.” Gil was the only one still sitting at the makeshift table. “You do look good Ryder. Not my type, but I can understand the appeal. Hurry up and leave so we can get back to our game.”

“Hey, Gil? Bite me.” Sara retorted, cocking her hip and bracing her fist against it.

“Put on a getup like that, they might pay attention to you.” Drack suggested.

“For the record, we’re admiring  _ all _ the ladies. It’s not often we get to see everyone out of uniform.” Liam’s voice could barely be heard over the laughter.

“Ladies?” Scoffed Vetra, while Cora thanked Liam in a sarcastic tone.

“What did we miss?” Lexi asked, as her and Suvi joined the group. Peebee began excitedly filling them in, as the group moved down the ramp. Sara took up the rear and waved to the guys before disembarking with the rest. The girls passed through the dock checkpoint without incident. Which was lucky considering the knife in the garter holster on Sara’s thigh. As they made their way to Kralla’s Song, the group got caught in a crowd at the base of the stairs.

“What’s going on?” Cora asked, standing on tiptoe to see over the people. As the other girls craned their necks, Sara slid through the crowd, ducking under arms, to get to the center. It was another body. This time a human woman.

“Her cause of death is a stab wound to the chest.” SAM spoke over their private channel. “This murder is similar to the angaran male that was murdered the last time you were in Kadara Port.” Sara nodded and returned to her crew.

“It’s another murder.” Sara whispered to the group as they began moving around the crowd.

“In Kadara Port? What a shock!” Peebee joked sarcastically, but quelled under Sara’s glare.

“Oh, no. I know that look.” Cora had grabbed Sara’s arm and pulled her toward Kralla’s. “You are not in charge here. It is not your job to investigate these murders. It’s Sloane’s responsibility.” The others were nodding in agreement.

“Plus, you promised we’d have a girls night.” Suvi chimed in.

“If you feel you need to do something, do it tomorrow. Tonight we’re partying.” Vetra gave her a knowing smile, and Sara realized it was easier to just give in. There wasn’t anything she could do about it tonight anyway. Letting herself be dragged into the bar, Sara made a note to talk to Reyes about it tomorrow.

Sara really had tried to put the murders to the back of her mind. Vetra had shoved a drink in her hand the minute they got close to the bar. Suki and Peebee had spent most of the evening twirling on the dance floor. Cora had taken up a post by the window, and was engaging a few ballsy guys in an argument about tactics. They were flirting. Cora wasn't.

"I know you want to investigate the murders," Vetra spoke low, trying not to be overheard, "but there really isn't anything you can do."

"They're my people, Vetra." Sara hissed back, bitterly. "Exiled or not, they're my people. The Nexus failed them during the uprising. I am not going to fail them now."

"You won't." Vetra was staring at her with something between admiration and affection. "Tell you what. Hang out and have fun with us for a couple of hours, and I'll distract them while you slip off to go talk to that Reyes guy."

"Really? What about 'girl's night'?" Sara asked, looking over at the others who had gathered by Cora. They were shooing off the guys, who hadn't gotten the hint from the huntress.

"The whole point of this was for you to take the night off. But you won't do that while people are in danger. If I can get you to relax for even a couple of hours, I'll be satisfied." Vetra wrapped her arm around Sara's shoulders, and pulled her toward their group. "Scaring off some suitors, Cora?"

"They are lucky they finally got the message. The next time I had to say it was going to be with my biotics." Cora growled, glaring into the room.

"Not a party without a good bar fight." Sara teased, making Cora laugh as Lexi protested. Wiggling herself in between the huntress and the doctor, Sara lounged against the windowsill. She let the conversation flow around her, adding commentary and opinions periodically, but happy just to listen. Peebee and Suki got into a conversation comparing Remnant and Milky Way tech, with Lexi asking questions. The doctor was clearly filing away information for cultural analysis later. Vetra was discussing weaponry with Cora. Specifically the pros and cons of ranged versus melee weapons. Occasionally the conversations overlapped, and everyone would be talking at once. Generally that's when Sara would offer up a comment that got everyone laughing.

"You are happy." SAM spoke quietly over their private channel.

_ Yes,  _ Sara thought in response.

"I am happy." SAM's reply surprised Sara.

_ No offense. But I wasn't aware you could feel happy.  _ Sara brought her drink to her lips trying to hide the confused look on her face.

"I do not 'feel' in the way you do. However, I can quantify this experience as positive. I also register your body's reaction to being happy. A reaction I would like to sustain, or recreate in the future." SAM explained, keeping his voice level.

_ So for all intents and purposes, you feel happy?  _ Sara asked, still a bit confused. Dad had said that SAM was capable of emotional growth, but that would take time.

"Yes. I feel happy" SAM repeated his statement.

_ That's amazing.  _ Sara could feel herself grinning, marveling at the evolution.  _ I'm glad. _

* * *

_ Re: Heads Up _

_ To: Reyes Vidal _

_ From: Sara Ryder _

_ Reyes, _

_ Busy is an understatement. _

_ We’re enroute now. _

_ See you soon? _

_ Sara _

Reyes wasn’t lying when he said he was busy. With the living conditions improving, there were a slew of opportunities to take advantage of. The clashes between the Collective and Outcasts had increased, but his people were succeeding in undermining Sloane’s rule. The Pathfinder’s return would, hopefully, draw more support to their cause. His informants had told him about the kett base she had cleared with Kaetus and Sloane. He wasn’t sure how to use it yet, but with Sloane’s reputation riding on complete control and fear, the survival of kett would be a crack in her armor. At present though, Reyes was more concerned with the increase in murders, especially in the port itself. He’d been tracking them since the beginning, but with the krogan this morning, and the woman this evening, it needed to be dealt with. The woman was a dancer at Tartarus, and hadn’t been involved in anything nefarious. She was just trying to get by.

The better part of his evening had been spent pouring over reports, and piecing together information. Reyes barely acknowledged the message telling him that Ryder was at the muder site outside Kralla’s Song. The picture he was developing was bleak and didn’t bode well for Kadara. Glancing at the time, he sighed. It was well past midnight. At this point there was nothing he could do. There was enough suspicion on the Charlatan that if he got the Collective involved Sloane could spin it as a plot against her. If the Roekaar were actually involved, the whole thing needed to be dealt with delicately, otherwise it’ll just turn more angaran against the Milky Way people.  _ What I need is the Pathfinder _ , Reyes thought. There was a sharp knock on his door, before it opened and that very person stormed in.

“Reyes, we need to talk.” Ryder gripped the back of a chair, almost looming over him.

“Ryder, glad you’re here. I’m sure you’ve heard about the murders.” Reyes was attempting casual, but his mind was warring between duty to his people, and mentally undressing the Pathfinder. She was dolled up in a thigh length dress that looked like it could have been made from the night sky. It was a blend of dark blue and black with points of white scattered all over it. Ryder was wearing her usual boots and jacket, which ought to have detracted from the beauty of her dress, but it actually enhanced it. She looked more like herself than if she’d worn more appropriate shoes.

“That’s what I’m here about. There’s a fresh body right outside Kralla’s. And there was an angaran the last time I was in Kadara. Some of the locals say it’s the Charlatan’s handiwork.” Ryder had begun pacing, and was even more distracting. The hem of the dress rode up as she walked and he could just see the edge of a tattoo on the back of her thigh. At her mention of the Charlatan, he refocused on the business at hand.

“I don’t buy it. The Charlatan is discreet. Careful. Whoever did this wanted the bodies found.” Reyes was shaking his head, and Ryder had stopped her pacing. She was giving him a look he couldn’t read.

“Making a statement.” She resumed her pacing, but at a slower, more thoughtful, speed.

“But to who?” Reyes asked, hoping to lead her to the answer. He knew it was a bit manipulative, but he wasn’t ready for her to know about his network. Revealing too much information would give him away.

“The killer could be unhappy with how Sloane’s running things.” The way she said it implied she wasn’t convinced the Charlatan wasn’t involved. While he wouldn’t argue that he had ordered the death of certain individuals whose existence was a threat to the Collective and Kadara, he was offended that she thought so little of his secret identity. As the Charlatan, Reyes worked in subtlety and rumors. His people may not always be as reserved, but he would never be so obvious as to dump a body in the middle of port. He certainly wouldn’t willingly kill innocents.

“Less than a third of the victims are Outcasts.” His voice was a little more bitter than intended. Reyes leaned back in his seat, drinking from his glass. “No. If I was a betting man--and I am--I’d say it was the Roekaar.”

“Why would a Roekaar be in Kadara Port?” Ryder stopped dead, staring at him.

“It’s angaran-built, and before Sloane, angara-run.I think the Roekaar came here looking for new recruits, and things got out of hand.” Reyes shrugged, watching her as the pieces began falling in place.

“And the angara victims? How do they fit into your theory?” Ryder finally sat down across from him.

“I did some digging. All of the deceased angara were public Milky Way sympathizers.”

“So the victims were either from the Milky Way…” Ryder trailed off, a look of realization on her face.

“Or supported us.” Reyes finished. “It’s the only pattern I could find.”

“An angaran port run by aliens would be a prime target for their cause.” Ryder sat back in her chair, crossing her arms. His thoughts stalled briefly as more of her cleavage became visible.

“Problem is I’ve got no proof. And the Resistance doesn’t want to antagonize the Roekaar.”  _ And involving the Collective wouldn’t help. _ Reyes thought.

“I’m guessing that’s where I come in.” The smirk Ryder gave him did something funny to his stomach.

“I need that fancy AI of yours to scan for evidence that could implicate the Roekaar. People are scared, Ryder. This is your opportunity to win friends in Kadara Port.” Reyes knew it was very manipulative, and this time he let her see it too. Ryder’s laugh was loud, and accompanied by a knowing grin.

“You need me, huh? I sound pretty integral to this plan.” Keeping her arms crossed, Ryder leaned her elbows on the table in front of her.

“SAM is integral. You are a bonus.” Reyes gulped, barely managing to turn his outright stare into an approving gaze.

“Hey, I haven’t agreed to help you yet.” Ryder teased.

“I feel good about my chances.” Reyes sat forward in his chair, closing some of the distance between them. Her sharp intake of breath told him she was thinking the same thing he was. His gaze flicked to her lips, and he wondered what she tasted like. It was at that moment her omnitool dinged.

“Mr. Ama Darav is calling you, Ryder.” SAM stated. “Shall I connect you?”

“Go ahead.” Ryder sat back in her chair, letting her arms drop. Reyes sighed and leaned back himself. Maybe it’s for the best that nothing happened. It was bad enough he was lying to her as a business connection. He wasn’t sure she’d appreciate a lover doing the same.

“Ryder, are you alright? You didn’t return with the others.” Jaal’s voice sounded tense. Reyes remembered that Ryder had been at Kralla’s with her female crew members. He guessed it must have been a girl’s night or something. Realizing that Ryder had left her friends to come see him about the murders made Reyes wonder if she’d just wanted to see him, or if she was just that invested in Kadara. Considering his plans, he hoped it was a little of both.

“I’m fine, Jaal. I’m at Tartarus talking to Reyes. There was another murder outside Kralla’s and I needed answers.” Ryder had a soft smile on her face.

“Oh…” Jaal trailed off, and Ryder’s brow furrowed slightly. “I am glad you are safe. Be careful getting back to the Tempest.”

“I will. I’ll see you when I get back, if you’re still up.” Ryder paused for a response, but the omnitool faded as Jaal ended the call. She looked confused.

"So at least one of the rumors is true." Reyes teased, taking a swig of his drink. Considering their charged moment a minute earlier, he had a suspicion that there were a couple more that were accurate.

"What are you talking about?" Ryder looked up at him, eyes narrowing a little bit.

"You and Jaal." Reyes shrugged.

"We're close. Doesn't mean we're sleeping together. " Her arms had crossed, and she was half glaring at him, half smiling.

"But you want to." He pushed her. He needed her to admit it in front of him so he could stop wanting her. Jaal was a better option for her anyway. For her and the Initiative.

"That's none of your business." Ryder bit back, no longer hiding the smile.

"No, I just like gossip. And a couple of people will owe me money once there's public confirmation." Keema Dohrgun was one of them.

"You bet on my love life?! Seriously? Are you that strapped for credits?" Ryder was laughing now.

"I was fairly certain of that one, so it wasn't much of a risk." He smirked at her, and watched her smile fade as she shook her head.

"Well, don't count your chickens just yet. Mutual attraction does not equal a relationship." She sighed, glancing away. 

"Speaking from experience?" Reyes sat forward, examining her face. The hint of pain told him that whatever experience she was speaking from was recent. Perhaps one of her other crew mates.

"Some people have expectations of falling in love and settling down with the person of their dreams. They don’t expect to have to negotiate multiple relationships. And no matter how much they care about a person, being poly isn’t for everyone.” Ryder refused to look at him, and considering her admission, he didn’t blame her. Polys were rarely, if ever, accepted. It explained why she’d flirt with him, while obviously having a thing with Jaal.

“Ah. I get it. Some people aren’t good at sharing. Tann is going to flip when he hears the Pathfinder is poly. Almost makes me wish I was still on the Nexus.” Reyes chuckled, picturing the bureaucrats' face. Ryder looked up at him with surprise, which split into a smile.

“Yeah, I’m not looking forward to that conversation. I’m controversial enough as it is.” She had waved her hand, as if gesturing at all her faults. Not that he saw them as such. He doubted Jaal did either.

“Hey, the angara have huge families. They’ve got to have something similar to poly. It might not be a dealbreaker for Jaal.” Reyes sounded like he was joking, but he’d meant it sincerely. 

“You just want to win your bet.”

“What can I say? I’m a simple man.”

“You’re full of shit. And I’m leaving. I’ll get a squad together in the morning, and start investigating the murders.” Ryder rose from her chair, shaking her head. She looked much happier than when she'd walked in. Reyes had to admit that he was feeling better too. Other than getting help with the murders, he also found out that he still had a chance with Ryder.

“Thank you. One of the crime scenes isn’t far. I’ll send you the navpoint. Just give me a call when you get there tomorrow.” Reyes waved as Ryder left.  _ This could get interesting,  _ he thought with a chuckle. While he'd never been the type to settle down, Reyes had never identified as a poly. Bisexual or pansexual, sure. But being poly seemed like too much work. Too many negotiations and expectations. Too much honesty. His way was easier. Even if it did leave a lot of broken hearts. Sometimes his own.

* * *

Jaal was in the kitchen when Sara returned to the Tempest. He was eating leftovers and reading Resistance updates on his tablet. Most of the crew had gone to bed. Though Gil was still fiddling in the engine room.

"There you are. Ooo, is there more of that?" Sara asked, gesturing at his food.

"I think there's still a bowl in the fridge." Jaal said, nodding. He watched her as she fixed her food. Sara had put her jacket on the back of a chair, and he could see the full dress. It reminded Jaal of the projector he built for his room back home. All it was missing was some nebulas. The neckline at the back dipped lower than the front, showing the skin of her back. It was paler than her face, but had little brown dots scattered like the stars on her dress.

"There's a chance that the Roekaar are on Kadara. We will be investigating a murder site tomorrow that will hopefully provide answers. The murder victims all seem to be from the Milky Way or sympathizers." Sara said as she sat down with her food. Her bowl was almost overflowing. Jaal suspected that she hadn't eaten much today. Brow furrowing in worry, he made a mental note to keep track of that.

"Kadara was angaran run before the kett. And now with Sloane abusing power, it likely has strengthened the Roekaar's support." Jaal set down his tablet, briefly recalling a report dictating the Roekaar presence on Kadara, and the order to not engage. The Resistance had always been hands off when it came to the Roekaar. Evfra figured that as long as they left angarans alone, it was still help against the kett.

"Reyes believes the Roekaar are here to recruit. The Outcasts have certainly spread enough fear and violence to encourage anti-Milky Way sentiment." Ryder paused long enough to speak before digging back into her food.

"You like him?" Jaal heard himself ask. "Reyes." He answered her confusion. He hadn't planned to ask about it. It was her business, but he was curious.

"Yes. He reminds me of an old friend back in the Milky Way." Ryder was eyeing him, as she slowed her eating.

"Someone from the past you don't want to talk about?" A tense silence fell, as Ryder looked at him. He worried he'd pushed too hard. But there were too many secrets, and too much left unspoken. Jaal understood the need for secrets when it came to war and politics, but not in his personal life.

"Are you upset because I haven't told you about my past, or because I might be attracted to Reyes?" Ryder asked in a tone he couldn't place. Where her emotions had been easy to read moments before, now she was closed off.

"I am worried that our connection is not enough to overcome our differences." At her sharp inhale, he realized that sounded like a rejection. That was not his intention. Jaal just wanted to give her the option to choose Reyes, if that's what she wanted. "Reyes is human, and may be able to understand your past better than I can."

"But he's not you." Ryder ran her hand through her hair, tugging on it. "And that's the point. That's what being poly means. I'm not choosing one of you, I'm choosing both. Or at least, I'm choosing to see where this connection goes. With both of you."

"Oh." Jaal was at a loss. "I must have misunderstood." Maybe he just wasn't used to the concept. Silence fell between them, as Ryder stared at her bowl. After a few moments she took a deep breath.

"I used to run with a mercenary gang back on the Citadel in the Milky Way. Before I joined the Alliance military. My arrest record would have excluded me if my dad hadn't pulled some strings." Ryder was watching him intently, as she spoke. "When Scott and I were little, our dad was always away on missions. Mom was doing essential work on biotic implants, and was always staying late. So, Scott and I sort of ran wild. He hung out with the other military children, but my biotics made me a freak. I started running with the duct rats."

“The what?” Jaal thought Liam had described rats as small furry creatures, and he had no idea what a duct was. Maybe it was a feathered creature Liam said was native to Earth.

“Duct rat was the name for the homeless children on the Citadel. They travelled through the ventilation system. Not many of them lived to grow up. I could never reconcile the wealth and standing my family had with the poverty my friends lived and died in. I grew resentful of the Citadel leadership, and of my father, who represented them. My rebellion was joining the gang.” Ryder tugged on her hair again, pulling it loose from its tie. The brown locks framed her face, and Jaal wanted to reach out to touch them.

“I have read some about the Citadel. Your cultural center painted it as a beautiful galactic hub.” Jaal fidgeted.

“It was. At least for those living on the Presidium Ring. If you had money, or were part of the elite, the Citadel was amazing. But the rest of the Citadel was a lot like Kadara. People just trying to scrape by. Willing to sacrifice their morals to survive.” Ryder sighed, and poked at the little bit of food left in her bowl. She seemed lost in thought. Lost in the memories of a world 600 years away.

“I think I understand. Aya is our cultural homeland, and it is beautiful. But not everyone can live there. The Vesaal is our best solution to ensure all angara have the opportunity, but it is not perfect. People get missed. Places like Kadara and Elaaden became lost to us. It is how Aksuul can continue to gain followers.” Jaal reached across the table resting his hands in the center, palms up. Sara smiled up at him, and placed her hands in his. Involuntarily, his bioelectricity sparked, and though she jumped, Sara’s grip only tightened. With a wide grin, she pushed back with her own biotics, and they both dissolved into giggles.

“You both need to get some sleep.” SAM stated, making them laugh harder.

* * *

“This area could be viable for an Initiative Outpost, Pathfinder. However, for any long term success, you will need to find a solution to Kadara’s hostility problems.” SAM mentioned, as they passed a small lake, on their way to the murder scene. “Resetting the vault has improved water toxicity levels, which will help.”

“Sloane holds a grudge against the Initiative. Doubt she’ll let you settle here.” Jaal added.

“Yeah, the exile’s are a problem. Sloane’ll shoot down our shuttles before we even start building.” Liam spoke up from the backseat.

“What about the Charlatan? The Collective’s gaining power.” Sara suggested.

“We do not know the Charlatan’s identity. Sloane may be our only option. Vidal may offer insight.” SAM pointed out.

“Yeah, but give the Collective some time. They might be working toward a regime change. Might be worth playing both sides, till one comes out firmly on top.” Sara was focusing on the terrain in front of her, but at the silence following her comment, she looked around. Liam and Jaal were both staring at her. “What?”

“That was a lot more conniving than I expected from you.” Liam said. Sara had requested his help because of his background as a cop. He may not have investigation experience, but he has attention to detail.

“I agree. I wasn’t expecting that.” Jaal agreed, chuckling. “Not that I disagree.”

“Sometimes you gotta play politics.” Sara shrugged, and refocused as the building they were heading for came into view.

“You never play politics.” Liam teased.

“Pathfinder, this is the murder site Mr. Vidal asked you to investigate.” SAM interrupted as they drew even with the entrance.

“Reyes, I’m at the crime scene.” Sara spoke into her omni-tool as she climbed out of the Nomad.

“Great. I’ve got intel on our dead guy. Krogan male. Went by the name of Zear. His frontal plate was pried off before he was shot to death.” Reyes spoke over comms, voice crackling slightly. 

“They wanted him to suffer.” Sara muttered as they entered the building. Jaal stood guard at the door, while Liam began examining the room.

“Do your scan thing. Look for anything that might lead us to the killer.” Reyes prompted. Sara rolled her eyes, having been in the process of accessing her scanner. It analyzed the bloody footprints Liam had just pointed out to her before moving further into the room.

"These footprints are distinctly angaran." SAM informed.

"I count at least three attackers. The tracks make it look like an ambush." Liam continued, as Sara watched Jaal who had a dark look on his face.

"Fits the Roekaar profile. It’s a start." Reyes responded. Sara continued scanning, following the footprints.

"The angaran footprints lead this way." Sara pointed to her companions.

"See where they go." Reyes ordered.

"No shit, Sherlock." Sara and Liam shot back in unison, before grinning at each other. Their grins fell as they saw the knife.

"A knife. The killer must have dropped it during the getaway. Something’s carved into the handle." Sara turned to Jaal, hoping he could translate.

"'A home filled with strangers becomes a prison.' Akksul’s words." Jaal sighed, shaking his head.

"Sounds pretty Roekaar." Sara stated.

"We do not know if the wielder was angaran. An exile could have stolen the blade." SAM almost sounded admonishing, and Sara felt a little guilty.

"Keep scanning. We need hard evidence." Reyes urged. Sara made her way back into the building, and over to the krogan's body. Liam was already crouched next to him, shaking his head.

"Angaran blood. Matches your Roekaar theory, Reyes." Liam said, indicating the obvious signs of a scuffle. The krogan had put up a fight before being overwhelmed.

"This DNA along with the inscription and footprints supports the theory proposed by Mr. Vidal, Pathfinder." SAM agreed.

"Let’s pay our local Roekaar a visit." Reyes sounded determined. 

"You know where they are?" Liam raised his eyebrows, looking impressed.

"I wasn’t sitting on my ass this whole time. I’m looking at the place right now." The amusement was clear in Reyes' voice. Looking at Jaal, Sara saw the anger boiling underneath. He might be able to understand the Roekaar, but he hated their methods. Jaal had a deep respect for life, and took great offense that his own kind would end it so callously.

"Send me the coordinates. These murders stop today." Sara growled, already heading to the Nomad. The trip to the hideout was fairly quick, and done in silence. Sara clenched the steering wheel, refraining from reaching out to Jaal to comfort him.

"This is the spot. But no Reyes." Jaal commented, observing the lack of other vehicles. They entered the building slowly, cautious of a potential attack.

"Reyes should be here." Sara knew she sounded too earnest, but couldn't help it.

"Oh, keep it in your pants. Or out. Whatever." Liam stuttered at the look on her face.

"Hey, Liam." Sara threw him a rude gesture, just as several Roekaar entered through a side door.

"Don’t move." One of them shouted, his gun aimed at Sara. She raised her hands in surrender, Jaal and Liam following suit.

"Sorry, were we too loud?" Sara joked.

"Shut up. Farah will deal with you." Another one growled, motioning them toward the door.

"Oh!" Sara exclaimed. "Take me to your leader." She mimicked an old earth vid. Liam started cracking up even as he told her to shush. The Roekaar forced them down the stairs, toward the center of the cave. Another angara, this one female, approached looking angry.

"I don’t need to tell you what happens next." Farah seethed.

"Settle down, we only came to talk." Sara kept her arms raised, but approached trying to look non-threatening. As the Roekaar had taken their weapons, it wasn't too hard to do.

"We don’t talk with outsiders." Farah bit back, looking more agitated.

"What about one of your own?" Jaal asked, stepping up behind Sara. Farah cackled a dark laugh.

"You eat with them. Travel with them. Smell like them. Bet you even mate with them." Farah drew a knife, brandishing it at them. "You’ll bleed, just like the others."

"So it’s true. You murdered innocent people." Sara moved in front of Jaal, stepping even closer to the Roekaar leader.

"Invaders and sympathizers are not innocent. I will protect my home!" Farah shouted.

"Don’t let your hate poison you. We can coexist." Sara was trying to placate. Trying to find a peaceful solution, but with the Roekaar closing in, it didn't seem likely. 

"Like here on Kadara? Sloane lies to my people and uses them for power." Farah shot back, and Sara winced. Sloane had done so much damage to their relationship with the angara. She couldn't blame them for their hate. She could only try to prove them wrong.

"I’m not Sloane." Sara's voice was hard, showing her conviction.

"You are all the same." Farah shrieked, raising her arm to throw the knife. Sara called on her biotics to shield her and her team. But a shot rang out, and Farah yelped, dropping the knife and clutching her hand.

"Not so fast." Reyes called as he descended the stairs, weapon drawn.

"You’re late." Sara gave him an annoyed look.

"I’ve got a good reason. You’ll see in three…" Reyes started.

"Don’t just stand there!" Farah screamed, falling back as blood gushed from her hand.

"Two…" Reyes winked at Sara.

"Kill them!" Farah ordered just as several explosions shook the cave. Several Roekaar went down, bodies thrown by the force of the explosions.

"Still mad?" Reyes teased as he began firing at the remaining enemy. Sara dived into a roll to grab the rifle off one of the bodies. Tucking behind a large rock, Sara let loose a biotic shockwave knocking the Roekaar back.

"Die!" Farah shrieked as she grabbed a pistol. The Roekaar hadn't removed Liam's omni-blades, and Sara saw him engaging Roekaar some distance away. There was a heavy thud, as Jaal took up cover next to her. He still didn't have a weapon. Reyes was sheltered behind a rock a few meters away. Passing Jaal the rifle, Sara drew her knives and threw up a biotic.

"Sara don't!" Jaal shouted, just as she launched over their cover and charged Farah. The angaran went down, Sara's blades buried in her chest. Several more Roekaar died as Jaal picked them off. Taking Farah's pistol, Sara finished off the last two with center shots as they rose from their cover. As the dust cleared, Sara could see Liam rushing toward her, a big grin on his face.

"Dude, that was badass!" He shoved her hard enough that if she hadn't been expecting it, she'd have been knocked back.

"What about you, taking on three of them?!" Sara shoved him right back, adding a little biotic power so he stumbled.

"Are they always like this?" Reyes wondered.

"Always." Jaal nodded as SAM added, "They can be like children."

"It's cute." Reyes chuckled, and Jaal grinned at him. The angara picked up a datapad.

"You were right. These logs prove they came here for recruits, then started killing the locals." Jaal handed the tablet over to Reyes to read.

"And now they’re dead. Don’t you love a happy ending?" Reyes commented, reading over the data.

"I'm not wild about all the death." Jaal responded, causing Reyes to look up at him. Sara was watching the exchange, as Liam draped himself over her shoulders.

"That's fair. I'm not too fond of needless death, myself. But I've learned that some death is needful, and I think their's qualifies." Reyes had a stubborn look in his eyes, like he was refusing to apologize.

"Regrettably, I agree." Jaal nodded and began heading back up the stairs. Sara grinned at Liam who was doing his best to get her to collapse under his weight.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. It's great your crushes are getting along." He teased quietly, before getting off of her and following Jaal.

"Definitely wasn't sure you'd show up." Sara bumped her shoulder against Reyes'. He actually looked offended, not just pretending to be.

"I would never leave you hanging like that. You were in danger because I asked for your help. And you are too important to lose." Reyes bumped her back, as they began following the others.

"For Andromeda, or for you?" Sara muttered quietly enough so he could pretend not to hear. Other than hesitation in his movement, he didn't respond, and she let it go.

"The streets of Kadara are safe again. You did good, Ryder. Don’t worry. I’ll let all the important people know who to thank." Reyes declared as they got to the top of the stairs.

"We make a good team." Sara said softly, pausing in the doorway.

"Careful. I’ll start thinking you like me." Reyes stepped closer, almost pinning her to the doorframe. 

"Would that be so bad?" Sara breathed back, holding his gaze.

"Depends. Don’t be a stranger, Pathfinder." Reyes smirked at her, moving away to clap Liam on the shoulder and shake Jaal's hand. He paused on his way out for one last look at her, before disappearing. Knowing she looked a little dreamy, Sara threw a rude gesture at Liam, who had been opening his mouth to tease her.

* * *

“The Pathfinder has located Drauliir. Her team is approaching the base.” Crux, his base commander, informed Reyes.

"Excellent. Remember, she gets complete access. We have no secrets from Ryder." Reyes was flying his shuttle back to the port. He'd actually been at the Collective base after defeating the Roekaar with Ryder and her team. Reyes was thankful he'd used the back entrance, otherwise they would have crossed paths.

"Except your identity." Crux was one of the few who knew he was the Charlatan. Her and Keema had decided it was they're mission to pressure him into telling Ryder. No matter how often he told them it would jeopardize their operation.

"If all goes according to plan, we will need the Pathfinder's support. Ryder needs to form unbiased opinions of the Collective. My identity would only hinder that." Reyes wanted to tell her, but for all that she accepted his smuggling, he didn't think his role as a shady crime boss would go over as well.

"Understood, sir." Crux teased. "Would you like me to enlist her help with locating the traitor? Might help her understand that the Charlatan doesn't condone the actions of all his followers."

"Yes, thank you, Crux. It is likely she would discover the problem on her own, but Ryder will appreciate being asked to help." Reyes ended the call, returning his focus back to flying. He had charged Crux with finding the traitor who had been altering his orders to benefit themselves. Other than being impressed with the person's audacity, Reyes was furious that his organization was being undermined from within. He doubted it was the Outcasts. Primarily because he was employing the same tactic, and his people in the Outcasts’ ranks have all said that Sloane is making no overt move against the Collective.

This was a situation where Reyes would normally make an example of the traitor to send a message to any of his other followers thinking of trying something similar. With Crux enlisting Ryder's help, that was unlikely to happen. Hopefully, the Pathfinder seeking out a traitor to the Collective will be enough to deter others from trying. It will certainly suggest that she supports the Charlatan and the Collective, which is, of course, the point. Though Reyes would actually like to have her support, not just the appearance of it.

Passing through the checkpoint, Reyes nodded at the Warden. The krogan was technically an Outcast, but like most of Kadara, was loyal to credits before people. Reyes had paid him off to get some goods into the slums, which would normally have required Kaetus’ approval. The Warden agreed to let it slide for a cut of the sale. Reyes had, of course, made a big show of it being a lot of money to part with. Later, Reyes offered a percentage of his profits for information and the expectation that the krogan would look the other way when needed. So, without knowing it, the Outcasts’ Warden of the Badlands became an informant for the Collective.

This was one of those situations where Reyes needed the Warden to look the other way. He’d picked up some goods from the base in Drauliir, and was currently carrying them through the checkpoint. One of the other guards was giving him a hard stare when the krogan barked at him to get back to work. Reyes quickly made his way into the slums, intent on delivering the package.

"Dr. Nakamoto! I've got another anonymous donation for you." Reyes called as he approached the shipping container that served as a clinic.

"It's not anonymous if you're handing it to me, Vidal." The doctor didn't even turn around as he responded. He just continued to work on the unconscious patient in front of him.

"Fair enough. But it's not actually from me. I was just told to give it to you. My client paid extra for the anonymity." Reyes climbed into the container to set the package on the doctor's work table.

"Fine. Thank you. I will look at it when I've managed to stabilize this one." Dr. Nakamoto waved him off. Not interested in being a distraction, Reyes left to make his rounds. He made his usual donation to the soup kitchen, feeding the small crowd begging for scraps. Reyes greeted a few of the familiar faces, asking about their lives and transferring them some credits anonymously.

When a very young asari broke down crying as she told him about her friend who died, he gathered her in his arms and held her as she sobbed. Reyes couldn't do anything about her friend, who had overdosed, but he could ensure the asari found herself with enough credits to eat a proper meal and get herself clean. As she calmed down, he encouraged her to go to the free clinic to get help.

Reyes sighed looking around at the beggars and druggies, the downtrodden. These were the people he was trying to help. They were left to rot by the people who swore to protect them. First the Nexus and then Sloane. They deserved better. Reyes planned to give them that.

* * *

"How does a free clinic stay in business here?" Ryder asked the doctor, who was examining an asari. Jaal was some distance away, keeping an eye out. After their exploration of Drauliir and the ousting of a Collective traitor, Liam had returned to the Tempest to check in on the others. He planned to rejoin them, but was held up by some other business.

"Anonymous donations. From the Charlatan, no doubt. Beggars can’t be choosers" Dr. Ryota Nakamoto glared at a pile of medical supplies on his work table. Jaal watched Ryder cross her arms over her chest, and cock her hip. She was agitated by the doctor's attitude, but was doing her best to hide it. It made Jaal chuckle.

"You’ve got something against the Charlatan?" Ryder asked, voice tinged with annoyance.

"Same thing I have against Sloane: all they care about is profit. And control. My business is people." The doctor responded, finishing his examination of the young asari. He handed the girl a couple of tablets, and a glass of water. "Take these, and go lay down. There's a spare cot at the back. You need to let the medication purge Oblivion from your system."

"What's Oblivion?" Ryder asked, relaxing her shoulders. Without being able to see her face, Jaal couldn't be sure, but he wouldn't be surprised if concern had replaced her frustration.

"It was supposed to be a medical breakthrough similar to penicillin. But then I realized it was highly addictive and induced hallucinations in large doses. I took my concerns to Sloane. All she saw was an opportunity to turn a profit. Called the drug Oblivion." Dr. Nakamoto had moved on to his next patient.

"I thought she was supposed to be a woman of the people." Ryder’s tone was sarcastic, and the doctor actually chuckled.

"She's whatever she needs to be to stay in power. That's why I left. Outcast tactics are ruthless. Murder, mutilation, beatings. All a daily occurrence. I didn't sign up for that." He handed a pack of medigel to a salarian that had just walked up, holding a bloody rag to his shoulder.

"You must have known things would get violent when you joined the uprising." Ryder gestured toward the bleeding salarian, who was struggling with the medigel. She stepped forward to take it from him, and helped him apply it. The doctor paused to stare at her for a moment.

"I didn't join the uprising. I joined my patients. I couldn't let them leave the Nexus without a doctor."

"So you don't hate the Initiative?" Ryder finished helping the salarian, who thanked her before running off.

"Hate is a useless emotion. As is regret. We must make the best of our situation. That's all. Beyond stealing my formula back from Sloane, there's nothing I can do to stop her. So, I just have to learn to live with that." Dr. Nakamoto sent his patient away with a pain killer. He finally sat down on the edge of an empty cot, glancing back at the asari who was still listening to their conversation.

"So let's steal the formula." Ryder offered with a shrug, and Jaal chuckled. She always made it seem so simple. Let’s just go do the thing that this very rational human being hasn’t tried to do for probably a very good reason. Of course, it didn’t seem so cocky when she actually pulled it off.

"Are you crazy? It's heavily guarded. I'm a doctor. I don't know how to fight." The doctor shook his head vehemently, looking at her like she’d grown a second head.

"Don't worry. We got this." Ryder gestured back at Jaal, indicating that the Pathfinder team would handle it without the doctor.

"Alright. If you’re sure. The formula is in my old lab. Please don't get killed fixing my mistake." The doctor stood up, waving at the next person waiting to be healed. From his position outside the shipping container, Jaal saw the young asari motion to Ryder, who moved toward her. He couldn’t hear what was being said, but Ryder was lost in thought when she finally made her way toward him.

“Ryder?” Jaal asked, letting his concern show on his face.

“She just wanted to tell me about the good that the Charlatan does. Apparently, he--she. Er, they regularly donate money to the soup kitchen to feed the local beggars. And a few of them have noticed an increase of credits in their accounts that they don’t remember receiving.” Ryder shared, looking a bit impressed.

“That certainly suggests they aren’t in it just for the credits. Maybe the Collective actually do want a better Kadara.” Jaal offered, while Ryder nodded absentmindedly. “If you’re going after this formula, I think you should take Vetra. The lab will likely be heavily guarded by Outcast fighters, and I’m not as versed in their tactics.”

Jaal watched as Ryder left with Liam and Vetra. They were heading out into the badlands, and as much as he wished he could help, he had other business to attend to. Turning back into the slums, Jaal made his way into Tartarus and up to Reyes’ private room. One of the waitresses was delivering a bottle of something when Jaal entered the room.

“Uh...hey, Jaal.” Reyes stood up, looking confused. Jaal was suddenly feeling a bit awkward. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes. Everything is fine.” Jaal shuffled slightly, and the waitress slipped past him.

“It’s just-- I wasn’t expecting you to visit. Normally, it’s Ryder.” Reyes motioned to the seat across from him, and Jaal moved to take it.

“I know. I just thought...well. Ryder is interested in you. And I am interested in Ryder.” Jaal rubbed the back of his neck, feeling very awkward now. “Sara. I mean, Sara.”

“Ah. I see. You thought it was a good time for us to get to know each other better.” Reyes poured two glasses, pushing one across the table toward Jaal. He took it, gulping down more than he usually would, hoping it would take the edge off.

“Something like that.” Jaal saw Reyes regarding him with a critical look, and realized that he may have made an assumption about Reyes’ interest in Sara. “I do not mean to suggest that you and Sara are--or will-- that you want-- I just know she considers you a friend, and I would like to be on better terms. For her.”

“I understand perfectly, Jaal. If you hadn’t shown up here, I would probably have reached out to you. Sooner or later.” Reyes raised his glass in a mock toast, and as an acknowledgement. “And, Jaal. I do want... I just don’t know if it’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” Jaal’s brow furrowed.

“I’m not...a good person. She deserves a good person.” Reyes admitted, looking remorseful. Jaal barked out a laugh as all of his reservations melted away.

“Oh. You’re perfect for her.” Jaal smirked, much to Reyes’ confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this was a fun character development exercise, here are my headcanons for the Tempest crew (plus Reyes)'s favorite music:
> 
> Sara is a fan of The Pretty Reckless and Elle King.  
> Jaal is a fan of John Denver and Simon and Garfunkel.  
> Reyes is a fan of the Eagles and Santana.  
> Liam is a fan of Tracy Chapman and The Jackson Five.  
> Peebee is a fan of Beyonce’ and Janelle Monae.  
> Drack is a fan of Johnny Cash and Muddy Waters.  
> Cora is a fan of Joni Mitchell and The Mamas and The Papas.  
> Vetra is a fan of Heart and David Bowie.  
> Gil is a fan of Elton John and Billy Joel.   
> uvi is a fan of Kennedy’s Kitchen and Florence and the Machine.  
> Lexi is a fan of Joan Jett and Blondie.  
> Kallo is a fan of Weezer and The All-American Rejects.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Sara!" He cried, catching her as her legs gave out.  
>  "Get her to the med bay!" Lexi called from the room below. Liam stepped forward to help, but Jaal shook his head, and scooped her up. Sara still weighed very little to him, and it took him no time to get her to the med bay. Setting her gently down on a bed, he realized she was still conscious. Her eyes were screwed shut, and one of her hands found his, clutching it tightly. Lexi was shouting at Liam and the others to get out. It barely registered to him that the rest of the crew must have heard the commotion. Sara was in pain, and he couldn't help her.  
> "Lexi?" Jaal tore his eyes from Sara to look at the doctor. The asari was already working on scanning Sara, and bringing up SAM's connection through the hospital bed.  
> "I won't make you leave Jaal. Just move when I need you to, and help when I ask."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm surprised so many have.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback.

“Not loving this plan, Liam.” Sara grumbled into the dark. Though, to be honest she hadn't loved anything he'd said since they'd finished retrieving the drug formula for Dr. Nakamodo. Liam had tried to cut through Nexus red tape by sharing classified codes with an angaran he'd trusted. Now he couldn't reach her, and only had a last known location. Initiative security was compromised because her crisis response specialist couldn't be patient.

“Come on. Hiding in derelict cargo to get scavenged?” Liam said, sounding overconfident. “Sure, we don’t know what we’re up against. Neither do they. Trojan horse simple.”

“The Trojans didn’t risk suffocating in space.” Peebee pointed out from somewhere behind them. She'd insisted on coming on this mission. Jaal was apprehensive about it, but willing to take the free time. Apparently, the angaran was working on something with the Moshae. Light flooded the shipping container as Liam kicked the door open.

“There’s air.” Liam grinned back at Peebee, who rolled her eyes. Sara ignored them and shoved past Liam to see where they were. What she found stopped her dead, and Liam had to lean around her. “Whoa. This isn’t right.”

“Liam, you said to expect pirates. This is a kett ship. A big one.” Sara turned to glare at him. At least he had the decency to look guilty. He was already on thin ice.

“Change...change of plan?” Liam suggested, looking a little ashamed. Suddenly alarms start going off. “Shit. Okay. It’s a kett ship. But...scavenging isn’t their MO.”

“Alarms, Liam.” Sara growled, drawing her pistol and waiting for the others to follow suit. 

“Doesn’t change why we’re here: find Verand and get out!” Liam ignored her. “Somehow.”

“Alarms, Liam!” Sara waved her gun in his face.

“I know, I know!” Liam finally drew his weapon. Sara waited until he gestured for her to lead the way, rolling his eyes. Then she led them through what looked like the cargo hold of the ship. As they approached the stairs to the upper deck, a couple of angaran pirates caught sight of them.

“What the..!” One of them shouted, as Sara took aim.

“Tell Calot we have stows! We have stows!” The other one started running for cover, his friend collapsing in a heap with blood gushing from his helmet.

“Definitely not kett running this thing!” Liam called excitedly, beginning to fire his own pistol.

“Shut them down!” Sara ordered moving up the stairs. Her biotic shield sparked as it took several bullets.

“Report!” A voice echoed through the hold. “What’s going on down there!”

“Sounds like we could get some answers?” Drawing his omni-blades, Liam jumped over the railing and engaged the pirates hiding there.

"Answers would be good!" Peebee shouted, joining Sara at the top of the stairs, and picking off the last few enemies. Glancing around, Sara found a console and started messing with it to access the comms.

“For the last time, report! We fixed those bay seals. If you idiots blew them, I’ll have your skins!” The voice shouted, sounding very angry. Finding the button for the comms, Sara motioned for her squad to be quiet.

“Uh… everything’s under control. Just... a simple weapons malfunction.” Ryder lied through her teeth. The urge to finish the ancient vid quote was irresistible. Liam had already started snickering. “How are you?”

“What is this? Get cameras on the bay!” Responded the voice, who Sara supposed was the Calot one of the pirates was shouting about. “Well, figure it out!” Suddenly, an image was projected above the console showing an angaran male. “Stows? This ship is the property of Talon Wing. Now you’re property too, just like the rest. I don’t let property mess with my payday.”

“Who’s ‘the rest’? And where did you salvage this thing?” Sara glared at the image. This guy was clearly bad news.

“Peh! I don’t answer to livestock.” Calot scoffed, disconnecting the call.

"Who is he calling livestock?" Peebee scoffed.

“They’ve got my contact here somewhere.” Liam turned to Sara, a look of worry on his face.

“And more, sounds like.” Bringing up her omni-tool, Sara tried to connect to the Tempest. “SAM, do you have us?”

“Not precisely, Pathfinder. Debris and radiation are still disrupting scans.” SAM’s voice crackled with interference. It was a disconcerting feeling. SAM’s presence in her head was a constant, but now he felt distant. Feeling increasingly more agitated, Sara turned to Liam.

“So where to?” She hefted her weapon, giving him an expectant look.

“Find Verand and fast. This way?” Liam suggested, marching over to a nearby door and hitting the control panel. The door opened up to reveal a gun turret, which began to fire at Sara who had followed him. Peebee shouted in surprise, raising her weapon, just as Liam slammed the door shut again. “Uh. Not that way.”

“Liam?” Peebee warned.

“Start there! Let’s go!” Liam pointed towards a different door, which opened as more pirates started streaming out of it. “Fight to the door they came in!”

“We’re sure the captives are there?” Peebee asked, engaging the nearest enemy.

“Have to be somewhere!” Liam called back, slicing through a couple of pirates. “Think I’ve heard of this Calot and his ‘Wing’! Supposed to be small time!”

“Yeah, the ship says different.”Sara called, throwing a biotic pulse through a pirate. His body collapsed, and she turned to fire at the next one.

“Lucky find?” Liam suggested. As they cleared the cargo bay for the second time, Liam pointed to some crates. “That’s gear from Verand’s outpost! She’s got to be here. Head for the door!” Staying cautious, they moved toward the door the pirates had entered through. Sara tried the door, but it wouldn’t open. “Door’s sealed! Override from the console? Come on, we have to find Verand!”

“We don’t even know if this is the way?” Sara was getting tired of his yelling, even as she began working on the console. SAM’s presence faded briefly, making Sara’s stomach drop. Could the background radiation be enough to block SAM's connection to her implant?

“Well, something has to go right! You take a risk for the right reason, it’s supposed to work!” Liam was stomping back and forth, before turning to punch a crate. He yelped, clutching his hand. Peebee moved toward him reaching out, but he shook her off turning away.

“You dent your locker, the principal will be pissed.” Sara wasn’t getting anywhere with the console, and Liam’s tantrum needed to be dealt with.

“It isn’t a joke!” Liam shouted over her. “I jumped us here blind-- we don’t know where anyone is or how anything works!” Calot connected to the console, projecting his image, but before he could say anything Liam hit a button to disconnect. “And now we’re fighting some asshole who wants everyone chained. It’s like hitting Andromeda all over again!” 

“I’ve sealed the bay. There’s---” Calot reconnected the call, beginning to threaten them. Frustrated with everything, and only wanting to deal with one thing at a time, Sara hit the button to end the connection.

“Don’t make this about the whole Initiative. We’re here to help and… why am I the one defending your plan?” Sara shouted back at Liam, who looked confused. Peebee started to snicker.

“I don’t know!” Liam shouted. Calot’s image came up for a third time, and they finally turned to look at him.

“I will not be ignored anymore!” Calot’s voice was low and dangerous.

“See? Total asshole.” Liam gestured at the vid screen, causing both women to giggle slightly. Sara moved her hand to cover it.

“That’s it! Space them!” Calot yelled at someone off screen, who began to protest. Calot shoots them, turning back to the screen. “I will not be ignored.”

“Such an asshole.” Liam shakes his head just as the bay doors open. The vacuum of space yanked them off their feet, and pulled them toward the open doors. Crying out, they managed to grab a railing as cargo started flying past them. “Ah! Shit!”

"Well, now look what you've done!" Peebee teased, deliberately hitting Liam as she dodged a crate as it whipped past her.

“Liam! Hold me!” Sara cried, gasping. Liam started giggling.

“Get a room! With a floor!” Peebee shouted at them. "Or, you know, less doors open to the vacuum of space!"

"You two are so mean to me." Liam whined, pretending to sound heartbroken.They all began giggling, trying not to think about what would happen if they lost their grip.

“Get on the junctions! Go!” August Bradley’s voice rang through their comms. Relief flooded through Sara. “You folks need a hand?”

“Augie?” Liam gasped. “You have timing!”

“We would have come in sooner but we didn’t know how we could help. Settlers aren’t soldiers. But a wreck of a ship with bad shielding? We’ve got engineers, son!” Bradley continued as the bay doors closed and Sara fell to the floor, landing hard. She heard Liam groan after a loud thud, and saw that Peebee had landed on him. As Sara tried to find her feet, electricity sparked around them, and a blue light pulsed. She felt her spine tingle, like she was a conduit. “Oh! Power surge! This beast does not like being prodded!”

“It’s the artificial gravity! Everything’s shifting!” Peebee cried out as she stumbled while trying to stand. The asari had grabbed Liam’s hand to help him up, and Sara steadied herself against a wall. Suddenly the world shifted and they regretted getting up.

“Liam! Pathfinder, are you okay?” Bradley called through the comms. Sara groaned sitting up for the second time in a very short period.  _ I am going to be one big bruise tomorrow _ , she thought.

“We’re here. But things have gone a little sideways.” Peebee responded as the others scrambled up. The ceiling was now the floor, and debris was scattered everywhere. Sara turned a grumpy look on Liam, who shifted uncomfortably. This mission was proving to be exceedingly difficult. All they needed now was a black hole to open up underneath them. But here they were. She’d committed to this the moment she’d stepped into the shipping container. As frustrated as she was with Liam, Sara wasn’t about to give up. This Calot was a very serious threat, and needed to be stopped.

“Alright, guys. Let’s get this done.” Sara squared her shoulders, nodding at her team. Liam looked relieved, as he grinned back at her. Peebee gave a whoop, and they began fighting their way through the ship.

_ That’s them! Seal the bulkhead! _

_ Now’s our chance! Take them! _

_ See that! There’s our captives kicking ass! _

_ We need to get in there to help them! _

“Argh!” Sara shouted, clutching her hip as she rolled behind cover. The cacophony of battle slammed against her. Looking down at her hand she saw red. With a grimace, Sara reached into a pouch for some medigel, which she applied with fumbling fingers. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, waiting for the gel to take effect. Something was off.

“Ryder! You okay?” Peebee shouted from somewhere nearby. The noise had lessened, telling Sara that at least one of the Hydra mechs had been destroyed. Drawing on her biotics, she pushed herself up and threw a singularity at the second mech, before collapsing back. What was she missing?

“I’ll be fine! Just finish this!” Sara shouted back. The pain from her hip had started to dull, which allowed her to shove it to the background. With a growl she rejoined the fray. As the last mech fell, Liam ran up to her.

“Pathfinder? Ryder?” He reached out to her, worry etched on his face. Sara moved out of his reach, shaking her head slightly.

“I’m fine. Let’s get to that interface. We need to know what happened on the other side of that door.” Sara grumbled, moving toward the console. She felt off balance, but that was probably the hip injury.

“Hello? Anyone alive out there?” A female voice, sounding human, came through the comms.

“We’re here. You’re Initiative? Where’d you come from?” Sara responded.

“Name's Dace. Trading ship out of Kadara? You’re Nexus?” Came the response.

“There’s more options than that. My team has made sure of it.” Sara glanced up at Liam who had a proud smile on his face. It only deepened her annoyance. She wished she'd had something to throw at him.

“We heard the pirates say ‘Pathfinder.’ Didn’t believe them.” Dace marvelled.

“Is Verand alright?” Liam asked, coming to stand at Sara’s shoulder.

“Liam?” An angaran voice came through the comms, then some jostling noises as people shifted. “What are you doing here?”

“Didn’t want you getting killed over what I told you.” Liam sounded apologetic, and a little bit relieved.

“I’d never give that up. Not that it matters. Calot hasn’t asked anything.” Verand assured.

“He dumped her in here, same as us. We’re all just labor. Half the ship is our handiwork.” Dace was back on the comms. Sara looked back at Liam, who was giving her a hopeful look. He was lucky that this pirate had no idea the value of his captives. He’d been lucky a lot so far. But luck had a tendency to run out.

“We had help getting this far, and we’ll need more. Can you open this door?” Sara asked, choosing to focus on the next obstacle rather than her bubbling anger.

“I’ve got the override, but we need power. The fault’s on your side.” The human answered.

“On it. We’ll get you out.” Liam brought up his omnitool. “Augie, did you get all that?”

_ Alright, Pathfinder. You have the button. Power, override, and hang on. _

_ We have the floor! _

_ Ladies and gentlemen, your exit vehicle will be at the nearest airlock. _

_ Proud of all our people Pathfinder. _

_ Let’s do this. _

_ I’ll chase you down and burn you where you live. _

_ I might be turning around on this plan, Liam. _

_ Get a ship, fill it with shooters, and I’m still disrespected! _

_ It doesn’t have to go down like this! _

_ No one is taking anything from me ever again, Pathfinder. I’ll kill you myself! _

_ We’ll hack his shield one port at a time! _

_ No! That fiend was mine! It’s all mine! _

_ Get back in range, Ryder! _

_ Your weapons are nothing! You can’t touch me! _

_ Pathfinder, let’s shut him down! _

_ Send it all! Throw everything at them! _

_ I’ll cage you, make your people what I was! Nothing! _

_ Stop fighting! You’re nothing! _

_ Pathetic, Pathfinder! Just lay down and die! _

_ That’s the shield! Calot’s shield is down! _

_ Got him! Let’s clean up the rest! _

“Don’t tell me a stock shuttle can mag-lock like that. I saw.” Kallo was chuckling as Sara and Liam entered the flight deck. Bradley's image was projected on the view screen. Sara limped slightly, holding a hand to her hip. Lexi had tried to check them out as soon as they’d made it back to the Tempest. Sara had barked at her, grabbing another medigel, and telling her to leave them alone. Lexi had left, and Sara expected a lengthy lecture later.

“Don’t spread it around.” Bradley laughed, then noticed them approach. “There you are! Safe and sound?”

“All good, Augie.” Liam assured, glancing sideways at Sara, who pointedly ignored him. He knew she was angry, and she knew she was about to piss him off.

“We got everyone out just in time. The inside of that boat is six kinds of irradiated now.” Bradley shifted, pushing a few buttons on his console. “Hold on. Someone wants to say goodbye.”

“Thank you, Liam. I didn’t expect… whatever that was.” Verand said as her vid-call connected.

“You gave them plenty of trouble on your own.” Liam chuckled.

“Maybe. But it’s good to know your friends will come.” Verand turned to look at Sara, inclining her head in acknowledgement. “And their friends.”

“We’ll get people where they need to go. Most want to come to Prodromos.” Bradley reappeared on the screen. “Verand says we might get some angara. That’s good news.”

“Bradley?” Sara started. Liam stilled next to her, and Bradley raised an eyebrow. “Make sure Verand doesn’t go too far.”

“I don’t think we have the authority, Pathfinder.” Bradley sounded uncertain, glancing between Liam and Sara.

“Call it an invitation until we can suggest the Nexus update their protocols.” Sara ordered, keeping her voice as even as possible.

“Understood.” Bradley nodded, before signing off.

“Kallo, get us out of here.” Sara turned to her pilot.

“On it, Pathfinder.” Kallo acknowledged, and Sara turned to leave. She paused to give Liam a hard look, which he returned with almost equal fire. Knowing he would follow, Sara marched to the meeting room, and away from observers. The crew that was in the communal space had enough sense to make themselves scarce as she passed. The anger she’d been holding back started to rise to the surface.

“What was that, Ryder? This wasn’t Verand’s fault.” Liam shouted at her, approaching her from behind.

“Liam.” Sara warned, an edge to her voice.

“Look, things were a little skin-of-our teeth, but we came out ahead.” Liam started, but Sara wasn’t about to let him continue.

“We came this close to losing everyone! This close!” She stepped into his space, holding her thumb and index finger millimeters apart. “You got lucky! I can’t rely on that! She stays put until we’re safe again.”

“We were never safe!” Liam yelled, throwing his arms up in exasperation. He began pacing, his anger bleeding into his body language. “Damn it, Ryder! Forget the codes, and the pirates. Verand is the win! Her people saw you act for them! Like you do for us. That’s how we bring it all together. I’m sorry we had to stick our necks out. I’m  _ not _ sorry ‘Pathfinder’ has real meaning to more people.”

“There’s too much at stake for risks like this.” Sara growled at him. As much as she understood where he was coming from, she couldn’t let him off easy. Liam put a lot of people at risk, and he needed to feel that.

“Right. The stakes. That’s why we jumped a fucking galaxy. To not rely on people.” Liam stilled, his voice lowering and filling with hurt. He turned to storm off, getting as far as the ramp before she responded.

“Liam… you’re right.” Sara said softly, leaning back against the railing. Her hip was hurting, and there was something nagging at the back of her mind, but she couldn’t figure out what it was. Something felt wrong.

“Pfft, what?” Liam stopped and turned back to look at her. The disbelief in his voice was palpable.

“This job just keeps getting bigger. We need to reach out. Just-- not like this.” Sara held his stare as he moved back toward her. He was already nodding.

”Understood. Seriously though. The real win on this was you. ‘Pathfinder’ was just a word to Verand and her people. Even with all we’ve done. Now you’ve brought them home, too. Don’t mess it up by being a hardass.” Liam teased lightly, testing it out. Sara responded with a soft smile.

“This is so much more than I signed on for.” She turned to look out the window at the kett ship.

“This is exactly what I signed on for.” Liam laughed and joined her.

“Alright, Liam. Let’s try not to repeat this. But all right.” Sara conceded enough to not lose him. Liam could be hotheaded, but his heart was in the right place. She needed that heart. The Pathfinder needed that heart.

“Think that thing would survive a jump back to the Nexus?” Liam wondered aloud. Sara pondered the ship, noting several compromised places on the hull, but it ultimately looked solid enough. Then a series of explosions rocked the ship, breaching the hull completely. Liam made a shocked noise.

“Uh… Probably not.” Sara offered and they both broke down laughing.

* * *

Jaal could hear the shouting from the tech lab. Once he realized what was going on, he tried to tune it out. Liam had made a mistake, and it was Ryder's responsibility to deal with it. But it was hard to ignore his two friends fighting. He was fiddling with a dismantled sniper rifle when SAM spoke through his omni-tool.

"Jaal, I can't reach Sara. Or Liam. My implants are still working, but the connection was disturbed by interference on the mission. An EM pulse from the ship. I'm reading internal bleeding from Sara's implant. I've alerted Lexi, but you're closer." Jaal was already out the door, and moving up the ramp. The fight seemed to have ended, as both humans were leaning on the railing of the meeting room.

"Hey, Jaal. What's up?" Liam asked, peeking around Sara. Jaal was still moving toward her as Sara stood to look at him. He watched as her face contorted in pain, and she grabbed her hip.

"Sara!" He cried, catching her as her legs gave out.

"Get her to the med bay!" Lexi called from the room below. Liam stepped forward to help, but Jaal shook his head, and scooped her up. Sara still weighed very little to him, and it took him no time to get her to the med bay. Setting her gently down on a bed, he realized she was still conscious. Her eyes were screwed shut, and one of her hands found his, clutching it tightly. Lexi was shouting at Liam and the others to get out. It barely registered to him that the rest of the crew must have heard the commotion. Sara was in pain, and he couldn't help her.

"Lexi?" Jaal tore his eyes from Sara to look at the doctor. The asari was already working on scanning Sara, and bringing up SAM's connection through the hospital bed.

"I won't make you leave Jaal. Just move when I need you to, and help when I ask." Lexi held his look for a moment before becoming a flurry of activity. Jaal turned back to Sara, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles as she continued to squeeze his hand. "Internal bleeding. Took a hit near her right hip. Medigel only healed the surface damage." The doctor began talking, it seemed to herself because she didn't give him a chance to respond. "You should have let me examine you when I tried the first time."

"I know, doc." Sara spoke between gritted teeth. The words sounded forced and painful. "I just really needed to yell at Liam before I died."

"You're not gonna die." Lexi admonished her. If it weren't for the concern on her face, Jaal would have thought she was annoyed.

"Too bad. That'd really teach him a lesson." Sara's smile was tight, but she opened her eyes to look at Jaal. He tried to smile back, but he knew he didn't quite manage it.

"Stop talking and let me work." Lexi chided, and Sara fell silent. She watched Jaal, who continued to hold her hand. He moved and helped as Lexi needed, but always returned to Sara's side. It wasn't long before Lexi seemed satisfied that the injury was fixed, and the internal bleeding stopped. "SAM, how's your connection to Ryder?"

"I am getting information from her implant, but I still can't communicate with her. I think a reboot is necessary." SAM sounded worried, which puzzled Jaal. The AI was advanced, and was certainly evolving rapidly, but hearing emotion in his voice was unusual.

"Does she need to be in SAM node for that?" Lexi asked.

"No. Sara? This will be unpleasant. I am sorry." SAM's voice seemed softer, and Sara closed her eyes.

"I trust you, SAM." Sara said quietly, and the AI's display pulsed. Her body snapped taut as her muscles spasmed briefly. Then she relaxed. Completely. The pain seemed to melt from her face.

"Oh, there you are."

"Hello, Sara." 

Jaal suddenly felt like he was intruding on something intimate. He glanced at Lexi who seemed just as confused.

"SAM, do you know what happened? Why you couldn't communicate?" Lexi asked.

"The connection was already weak from the radiation, but an electromagnetic pulse caused a short. I was able to prioritize connection to her physiological functions, but lost the ability to communicate with her. Mr. Kosta and Ms. Pelessari's implants will also need a restart." SAM's voice had returned to normal volume and cadence.

"Okay, I'll get them in here." Lexi turned to Sara. "You need to rest. Don't get out of that bed until I give you permission."

"Yes, ma'am." Sara gave a mock salute, and a lopsided grin. Lexi shook her head as she left the med bay, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"SAM?" Jaal started, but trailed off.

"Yes, Mr. Ama Darav?" The AI was back to being professional. Jaal realized he preferred SAM sounding more emotional. More organic.

"You can call me Jaal. Why is it that you are predominantly professional and clinical, except when you interact with Sara? Or, in this case, when you are… worried? About her." Jaal felt Sara squeeze his hand, so he looked down at her. She was giving him a soft smile.

"For the same reason  _ you _ are different when you are with Sara. Or when you are worried about her." Sam's response threw Jaal. Did the AI mean to suggest he felt the same way about Sara as Jaal did? Or did he simply mean that she has a way of bringing out different aspects in others? "AIs are feared by most of the Milky Way species, and the other crew members are more comfortable seeing me as clinical or professional. Sara encourages me to be more casual. And her own ease with humor and informal behavior has helped me grow."

"My dad believed that SAM would eventually be able to experience life organically, like we do." Sara added. "I'm not sure he expected it to happen this quickly though."

"That is your influence." Jaal was nodding. "From everything I've learned about your father, you are more open and accepting."

"Alec Ryder's primary expectation of me was as an enhancement to the body. He allowed for emotional growth in the symbiotic relationship with my host, but that was a latent effect." SAM stated.

"He saw you as a tool." Sara offered, wincing slightly.

"I am grateful to Alec for everything he has given me. But yes. That is the way most people view me, and as it is part of my programming, I do not mind." SAM seemed regretful. It was like he felt guilty for finding fault with Alec Ryder's primary purpose for him.

"But Sara treats you differently?" Jaal prompted when SAM had fallen silent.

"She treats me as a companion. Who has no primary purpose outside of supporting the team. The same expectation she has of everyone." SAM finished, the globe still floating above Sara flickering slightly.

"That sounds like Sara." Jaal chuckled, looking down at the human, who had her eyes closed with a soft smile. At his comment she stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh. That was when the door opened, and Lexi returned with Liam and Peebee.

"We would have been back sooner, if Peebee hadn't been avoiding me." Lexi grumbled, gesturing them further into the room.

"Well, how was I supposed to know you actually had a reason, and weren't just trying to psychoanalyze me." Peebee argued.

"Just get on the bed, so we can get this over with." Lexi sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Jaal Ama Darav. You always were a shortsighted fool. Helping an outsider instead of your own people. You’re unfit to bear your family’s name.” Akksul’s voice echoed through the meeting room. Jaal had brought up his message as soon as Sara had joined him. He’d received it moments after returning from Eos where they had worked with the outpost to prevent a Roekaar attack on Prodromos.

“Okay, this guy is really starting to piss me off.” Sara seethed, turning to look at him and Jaal chuckled.

“He always was a vehshaanan.” Jaal agreed.

“Veh-sha-what?” Sara asked, leaning her good hip against the table. It had only been a week or so since her injury, and the area was still tender. Jaal often saw her favoring the other side, and using support more than she usually did. It increased his anger at Akksul for forcing her into battle before she’d had time to heal.

“Someone pleased with his own shit?” Jaal deadpanned, making Sara laugh. “He’s said similar things before. When we were students, the Moshae paired us together. We’ve never gotten along.”

“Well, you are the better man.” Sara gave him a soft smile, and his heart skipped. Jaal was running out of convincing arguments for why he shouldn’t just kiss her.

“Well. I am better-looking.” Jaal flirted, earning another laugh before Sara returned to the matter at hand.

“I’m still learning about angara. But that sounded more personal than a childhood rivalry.” Sara shifted closer to him, placing her hand over his on the table. “I’m worried his anger has shifted onto you.”

“He’s too smart to attack me directly.” Jaal pressed his shoulder against Sara’s, relishing in the contact. “Akksul wants us to do something reckless. Let’s not give him the satisfaction.”

_ Everything okay? _

_ To: Jaal Ama Darav _

_ From: Reyes Vidal _

_ Jaal, _

_ I heard about the Roekaar attempt on Prodromos. After our conversation the last time you were here, I wanted to make sure you’re alright. In my experience, the Roekaar opinion of aliens is mostly a minority. Our Pathfinder has been making significant progress in turning skeptics and haters to her side. _

_ Peace between the Milky Way species and the Angara is still possible. _

_ I hope the Tempest finds its way back to Kadara soon. _

_ Reyes _

“Ryder! Perfect timing. You saved me the trouble of looking for you.” Reyes greeted Sara, who had just stepped into his room at Tartarus. Jaal was a step behind, while Drack was downstairs getting a drink. The angara had suggested they return to Kadara after Eos, since they hadn't made much progress toward improving relations with the criminal hub. She did want to set up an outpost, after all. Sara had teased him that he just wanted to hang out with his new friend, which he didn't deny. Instead, he just pointed out that she wanted to see Reyes too.

“Should I go? You look like the type who enjoys the chase.” Sara moved back toward the door, and Jaal shook his head. He pulled up a seat, where he could watch the both of them. When he was last in this room, Jaal had gotten a little drunk and had found a significant amount of common ground with the suave smuggler. They both shared a drive to be somebody. To make a name for themselves. They both had a strong sense of right and wrong, even if Reyes had a different starting point. Also, apparently, Reyes was a flirty drunk. Jaal had eventually given up reminding him that he preferred women.

“Looks can be deceiving. I’m too shy for that nonsense.” Reyes chuckled, holding his hands up in mock surrender. Jaal scoffed, remembering a particularly forward proposition from Reyes, which was in stark contrast to his current comment.

“Oh yeah. A real introvert.” Sara replied sarcastically. “So, what did you need me for?”

“A business rival - Zia Cordier - lifted cargo I was moving for a client.” Reyes draped his arm over the back of his bench, watching as Sara took a seat next to Jaal. She moved the chair closer to the angara, and Jaal saw the smugglers eyebrows raise. His own breath caught in his throat, at her proximity. It seemed that since taking initiative to befriend Reyes, Sara had grown more comfortable with showing him affection. Jaal had been meaning to ask her about it.

“You want our help getting it back.” Jaal shifted in his seat to prop one foot up on the bottom rung of Sara’s chair. It was comfortable, and allowed him to relax more. He hadn’t expected the hand Sara placed on his knee, though. It became a lot harder to focus on anything else.

“Well, we worked so well together on the Roekaar job, I thought you’d be willing.” Reyes had on a small smirk, that Jaal had learned meant that he had a secret. On Sara, that smirk meant she was about to make a joke.

“What did she steal?” Sara asked, taking the drink Reyes offered. Jaal saw their fingers graze, and the lingered moment. It brought a broad smile to his face, and he enjoyed the blush that spread over Sara’s cheeks.

“No idea. Client paid extra for privacy.” Reyes shrugged, looking at the two of them over his cup. “Considering my fees, it must be valuable.”

“You didn’t check?” Jaal’s eyebrows raised. A part of him thought Reyes was foolish for not verifying the cargo, but the other part of him was impressed by his integrity.

“Honor’s got a price. And the client paid it.” Reyes shared a look with Sara, who inclined her head. She squeezed Jaal’s knee, giving him a smile.

“Okay, so how’d this rival of yours get ahold of your cargo?” Jaal asked, making an apologetic gesture. He hadn’t meant to suggest Reyes wasn’t honorable. That was one of the traits that convinced Jaal they could be friends. For all that he was a criminal, Reyes was a better man than most.

“Her usual tactics, got my middleman drunk, then stole his ship.” Reyes took another drink while shrugging. 

“Sounds like you know from experience.” Sara teased, giving Reyes a cheeky smirk over her own glass.

“Please.” Reyes scoffed and shook his head. “I keep to a three drink maximum when on a job.”

“We cut the profits 50/50.” Sara set her drink down, and leaned forward. Jaal already missed her hand, but began readjusting his footing. It seemed like their visit was coming to an end.

“60/40. Final offer.” Reyes was laughing.

“Mhmm. I’ll think about it.” Sara was teasing again, which made Jaal grin. They all knew she was going to help Reyes regardless of any amount of payment.

“Heh, I’d like to get the cargo back  _ before _ word reaches my client. When she stops in Kadara, Zia drinks at Kralla’s song. I’ll start there. Join me, if you can find the time.” Reyes waved her off in mock dismissal. Sara had already gotten to her feet, and was copying his wave.

“Sara, I’ll meet you downstairs?” Jaal let it be a question, in case it made her uncomfortable. She did pause, brow furrowed slightly. But she ultimately nodded, giving him a soft smile.

“I’ll go see how sober Drack is.” Sara wiggled her fingers at Reyes as she left the room.

“What can I do for you, Jaal?" Reyes asked, sitting up in his chair. He looked confused.

"I wanted to thank you for your email." Jaal started, giving Reyes a grateful smile. "And ask for your help. Akksul sent me a message that worries me. I know his intention is for us to do something rash in response to his attack on Eos. But it also seems that he is directing his anger at me now."

"Well, you are helping the Pathfinder thwart him." Reyes acknowledged. "As we saw with the murders here, the Roekaar don't take kindly to their own kind supporting us aliens."

"Precisely. I am worried that  _ he _ will do something rash. I have already reached out to my contacts in the Resistance, but…" Jaal trailed off, not sure how to ask the question.

"You're hoping I might hear something they won't." Reyes finished for him, as Jaal nodded. "I can definitely keep my ears open."

"I didn't think humans had the ability to close their ears." Jaal marvelled, thinking he must have misread something about human anatomy. But then Reyes started laughing. "Ah. It's an idiom."

"I forget how much of human communication is colloquialisms until I spend time with other aliens. Then I wonder how anyone could possibly understand us." Reyes was grinning and shaking his head.

"I'll admit, I have a hard time following human conversation. But I am lucky to have Liam and Sara, who take the time to explain it to me." Jaal started to stand. "Thank you, Reyes. Let me know if you learn anything."

* * *

"You look like you’re waiting for someone." Hearing Sara behind him, Reyes' stomach did a small backflip. Even expecting her, he was thrilled. Sara was quickly becoming an addiction, and he was too far gone to care.

"That’s my line." Reyes chuckled as he turned to watch her. Sara was even wearing something similar to when they first met. He found himself wondering if she'd let him check her for knives.

"Do you want a drink or a room?" Umi groaned in disgust, reminding Reyes why he was there. Business. Not pleasure.

"Information, actually." Reyes knew there wasn't a point in trying to charm the surly bartender. It didn't stop him from trying though.

"That’ll cost you more than a round of drinks." Umi growled, picking up a rag. The asari held his gaze as she began cleaning a glass. He had made it a point of never paying for anything at Kralla's. The bar's profits went directly into Sloane's pocket, and he wasn't about to contribute to his rival.

"My… friend’s good for it." Reyes faltered slightly, feeling a bit of guilt for pawning it off on Sara. He didn't think she wanted to fund Sloane either, but maybe Umi wouldn't report it and would keep the money for herself.

"I’ll expect a favor in return." Sara's flirt suggested she'd want more than a round of drinks. And Reyes suspected he would enjoy fulfilling a favor for her. Maybe she'd let him make a few suggestions.

"You’re one person I’ll happily owe something." Reyes let the sincerity into his voice, even as he winked. Umi groaned again, making it clear she wasn't a fan of flirting. Her loss.

"What do you want to know?" Umi asked after Sara transferred the credits.

"Zia Cordier. She been around recently?" Reyes asked, fingers crossed Umi wouldn't mention the past relationship.

"You mean your ex? Yeah, she was here." So much for that.

"Ex? As in, girlfriend?" Sara turned to him, eyebrows raised. He shifted a little, feeling guilty. It wasn't like he'd shared much of his past with Sara. And his relationship with Zia was something he wanted to stay in the past. Still. Maybe he should find the time to share histories with the woman who was occupying most of his thoughts. Even if he couldn’t tell her everything.

"Girlfriend is such a strong word. We had drinks occasionally. So…" He cleared his throat, awkwardly. "She was here?" Reyes refocused the conversation. He had hurt Zia because he wasn't willing to commit to her. Reyes was always upfront with her about it, but that didn't stop her from hoping he'd change. He wondered what kind of expectations Sara had of him. They definitely needed to sit down and share a drink soon.

"Yeah. Met with a Salarian. Shifty guy I’d never seen before. Maybe it was the Charlatan." Umi speculated, and it was an effort not to scoff at her theory.

"Anything’s possible. You overhear their conversation?" Reyes placated. Considering the previous traitor in his ranks, he would need to look into this salarian. Though he doubted he was anything more than a fence for moving product.

"They were planning to meet someone at Spirit’s Ledge." Umi waved dismissively, looking annoyed.

"Thanks, Umi." Reyes grinned at her, turning up the charm.

"Whatever. You didn’t hear it from me." Umi glared at him before walking to the other end of the bar.

"If you check the meeting spot, I’ll follow the Collective lead. Doubt Zia was meeting the Charlatan, but you never know." Reyes itched to message his contacts. He wanted to put this to bed, and he didn't like the potential risk of another traitor.

"Is this job about getting your cargo back, or one upping an ex?" Sara asked, sounding suspicious. Reyes was so focused on planning, he hadn’t fully registered the question and he spoke without thinking.

"Why, Ryder, are you jealous?" Reyes teased, before realizing how she might take that. He made a face as he recognized his mistake. Sara wouldn’t be jealous. At least not about a previous relationship. She’d be upset that he hadn’t told her about it, though. He couldn’t be completely honest with her, but what he could tell her, he should. That was a new concept for him.

"You know I don't really do that." Sara had every right to yell at him, but she didn't. He felt grateful, at more than a bit ashamed. Not a feeling he liked. "Just answer the question."

"It’s about the cargo. I've put my relationship with her behind me. My reputation and my payout are the only reasons I'm going after her." Reyes had stepped closer to Sara, touching her arm. He wanted her to hear the apology, even if he didn't say it. "I’ll work my contacts. Give me a call when you get to the meeting spot."

"Reyes, I found a datapad with what looks like a navpoint." Sara's voice came through his omni-tool. Reyes had just left the Drauliir base where he'd been following up on info about the salarian. He'd intended to return to port, but it seemed that the navpoint would be his destination instead.

"Must be where Zia’s meeting the cargo. Probably left that behind for the buyer." Reyes speculated, recognizing a popular method of smuggling product to clients.

"What ever happened to just going to the store?" Sara grumbled, sounding annoyed. "This seems overly complicated.” Reyes didn't disagree.

"Sloane takes a cut from all official sales in Kadara. Have to get creative if you want to get around that." He thought back to some of his more elaborate systems for getting around the 'tax.' It was ridiculous, and there were better ways of bringing in income to support the port. But Sloane was a thug, and only employed thugs. She didn’t understand how to build infrastructure, or develop a working form of government that didn’t revolve around fear and violence.

"Did you find anything on your end?" Sara changed the subject. 

"The salarian is a fence. No direct connection to the Collective. My guess is Zia met him to find potential buyers. Let’s follow up on those coordinates. I’ll meet you there." Reyes was already on the way, and was closer than Spirit's Ledge. He knew he'd get there first. Keeping an eye out for Zia, Reyes began exploring the building. He noted the crate in the middle of the room, but made sure it was safe before approaching it. As he was fiddling with the locking mechanism, he heard voices outside. Drawing his weapon, and facing the door, he waited for it to open. It was Sara and her squad: Jaal and Drack this time. "There you are. Help me get this open." Reyes turned back to the crate. He got it open just as she came to stand next to him. "It’s… empty."

"What if this was all some elaborate setup to get you here?" Sara asked, starting to look worried. As the implications of such a scheme hit him, Reyes also began to worry. If someone was trying to set him up, it could be about his identity as the Charlatan. Was Sara about to learn his secret?

"You mean… there was never any cargo?" Reyes knew that sounded stupid, but he was at a loss. What were the chances of getting through this with Sara still thinking highly of him?

"Bravo. I knew you’d figure it out eventually." A voice came from the shadows near a side door to the building. He hadn't heard the door open, which put him on edge. He’d definitely checked that door. Either she’d only just arrived, or had been waiting for the Pathfinder to show up. A thought that made his blood run cold. What had he gotten them into?

"Zia." Reyes growled, as his rival and ex approached, swaying her hips.

"You could never resist a big payout." For all that their relationship was superficial, Zia knew a lot about him. Knew a lot about his flaws. He'd been played at his own game. Reyes didn’t like the way, Zia was looking at the Pathfinder. Like she’d hit the jackpot.

"What can I say, I’m a greedy man." Reyes tried to play it off as a joke, even as he felt ashamed to admit it in front of the Pathfinder. Even Jaal. He'd been trying so hard to be seen as morally good, since he certainly wasn't lawfully good, that it hurt to have his truth exposed.

"That’s why you don’t have any friends. You’re selfish." Zia accused, the hurt and anger in her voice. It was the same thing that ended their relationship. He always prioritized himself, or at least his goals, over anyone else in his life. Certainly more than his relationships, romantic or otherwise. “Though, bringing the Pathfinder along is impressive. Did you know there’s a bounty on her head, too?”

"Reyes is a better man than you think." Surprising him, Sara stepped forward growling at Zia. She was defending him. Why? His heart leapt at the thought that she might care for him that much. And then the bottom fell out of his stomach as he thought of how she might respond to learning he'd been lying to her.

"Oh, honey. You’ve no idea how wrong you are." Zia chuckled darkly. "But you will. Or you would if any of you were going to live past today."

"Leave her out of this." It was Reyes' turn to growl. Whatever was going on, he was done with it. Zia had no right to threaten Sara. Course he was ignoring the fact that he's the one who asked for her help. He’d thought this was a simple recovery mission, but it turns out he put her at risk.

"You must really like this one, Reyes." Zia cackled derisively, only serving to anger him further.

"Cut the shit, what’s this really about?" Reyes threatened, moving closer to Sara. Later he would question his instinct to protect a woman who could hold her own against a platoon of kett. But in the moment all he could think was that he’d do anything to keep her from getting hurt.

"You’ve been taking all the good jobs in Kadara. It’s gotten more than my attention." Zia eyed Reyes, before glancing past him at Sara and her squad. She was assessing them.

"So, what? The local smuggling union got together and decided to take me down?" Reyes asked, scoffing. This was about his smuggling front? Seriously? He'd understand it if he was targeted for running the Collective, but this was ridiculous.

"Something like that." Zia leveled her weapon at him, giving him an evil smirk.

"Ah, shit." Reyes put his hand to his forehead. This was a hell of a mistake.

"Move in!" Zia shouted as enemies poured in through the side door. Reyes and the Pathfinder’s squad were quickly outnumbered. There was a blue glow as Sara threw up a biotic shield covering her team.

“Reyes get back!” Sara yelled, grabbing his arm. He had been drawing his weapon, and watching the ripples as bullets hit her shield.

“What--” He started to say, turning.

“Drack!” Sara shouted behind her, and the krogan hauled Reyes behind cover. Jaal was already there, mouth set in a grim line. He placed a hand over Reyes’ chest, as the smuggler tried to get up from where Drack had dropped him. At that moment the room seemed to explode. Reyes realized that Sara had unleashed a blast of biotic force, throwing the enemies back. Their cover pushed into Drack, who grunted at the exertion to keep it from throwing them across the room.

“Wow.” Reyes glanced at Jaal, who nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. I hate when she does that.” The angara grumbled, before rotating to level his rifle at the enemy.

“Ryder, get your ass to cover!” Drack growled as he launched himself toward the enemy.

“Just fight!” She shouted back. Reyes joined Jaal in shooting the enemy, while staying covered.

“You’re still healing!” Jaal called over to her. Sara had taken up a position central to the room, drawing almost as many enemies as Drack was. She altered between firing her pistol, and slashing with her knives. As amazing as it was to watch her, Jaal’s comment about her still healing made Reyes worry.

“I’m going to move so I can cover them from a different angle.” Reyes muttered to Jaal, whose only response was a quick nod. Reyes moved across the room, keeping low and steadily firing at the enemy. He’d lost sight of Zia, but the numbers were dwindling. Reyes was starting to understand how the Pathfinder’s squad could take out an entire kett stronghold with only three of them. Sara, alone, was a force to be reckoned with. The fighters began to spread out, trying to flank her. Reyes targeted the closest one, getting a center shot.

“Argh! Fuck!” Sara cried out, pain in her voice. Turning to her, Reyes saw her down on one knee, clutching her hip, and glaring up at a man who was about to plunge an omni-blade into her chest. Disregarding the enemies near him, Reyes fired several shots at Sara's attacker. In his distraction, Reyes didn't see Zia who had been part of the group flanking the Pathfinder. Luckily he was moving or the bullet that tore through his shoulder armor, only grazing his flesh, would have hit a more fatal location.

"It's time for you to die, Reyes." Zia snarled, switching to hand-to-hand as he got too close.

"That's not on my list of things to do today." Her omni-blade cut deep into his armor one too many times for comfort. "Eat a nice dinner. Have a few drinks. Get paid. Sure. But not dying." Reyes' world narrowed down to her, trusting the Pathfinder's team to watch his back.

“We’ll see about that.” He sprung away as Zia brought her blade down toward his shoulder.

“I’m not that easy to kill, Zia.” Releasing his wrist knives from their holsters, he lunged back in, swiping toward her abdomen. She managed to dodge at the last second, and his blades only nicked her armor. He'd underestimated her agility, and wasn't able to get clear fast enough to avoid her blade. It sliced across his upper back and one shoulder, sending sharp pain down his spine. He fell, and rolled away, trying to regain his footing. But the pain was almost blinding.

“First you die. Then your new girlfriend.” Zia stalked toward him, triumph in her eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" Sara shouted as she jumped in front of him. Her fury was indescribable. Zia could do nothing more than block attacks as she stumbled backwards. Reyes was so caught up in watching the scene, that he barely registered Jaal coming up behind him.

"I've got medi gel for your back. Hold still." The angaran spoke softly. His hands were light as they pulled away the shredded fabric, and began applying the gel.

"Wait! Please!" Now there was fear in Zia's eyes, as she scrambled to get away from Sara's wrath. On some level Reyes realized that the rest of their enemies had fallen. Zia was the only one left. "I surrender! Please! I'm sorry!" Zia dropped her weapons, holding up her hands. She was begging for her life, and Reyes wasn’t sure he wanted it spared. "I surrender!"

"I don't fucking care." Sara growled menacingly, and shot her point blank. Reyes flinched, and watched Zia’s body collapse to the floor. There was a flash of sadness for his former lover, immediately replaced by exhilaration. Sara had defended him. Had killed for him. As much as he regretted the need for it, he couldn't ignore the way it made him feel. Loved. Or at least cared for.

“Didn’t know you had that in you, kid.” Drack rumbled, sounding pleased. Reyes thought he heard Jaal huff in disapproval. It was likely the angara didn't like that Sara had killed an unarmed woman. Regardless of whether that same woman wouldn't have though twice about killing them, armed or not. Military types were always the same. Reyes could admit that he didn't like the idea that Sara would sacrifice her honor for Zia, or for him. But he also understood the necessity. He would have done the same thing. He _had_ done the same thing.

"Reyes? Are you alright?" Sara asked, kneeling in front of him while pulling off her helmet. Worry etched across her face.

"Just peachy, bebé." Reyes tried a smile, which turned into a wince as Jaal put on another layer of gel.

"Jaal?" Sara looked over Reyes' shoulder to the angara who had shifted so the smuggler could lean against him. Reyes was grateful, as it had become harder to sit up.

"He'll be fine, Sara. Might have a scar, but the wound isn't deep. Just long." Jaal reassured both of them. "Give the medi gel time to work, and he'll be back to flirting in no time."

"He would flirt on his deathbed." Drack chuckled from somewhere out of Reyes' view. Not that he was looking around. Sara was very close to him, covered in blood, and looking at him like he was her world. How did Jaal deal with that? That look? Reyes knew he didn't deserve that look while simultaneously wanting to live up to it. Between the pain and the emotion, Reyes was overwhelmed. So, he did what he did best: deflect.

"I knew I wasn’t popular, but I never thought the other smugglers would team up against me. Kind of flattering, actually." He tried teasing, hoping to wipe the worry off Sara's face.

"They might try again." While she did smile, it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Undoubtedly. But it’s harder to kill a man who knows you’re gunning for him." Reyes started to shrug, but with increased pressure from Jaal, he stopped. Instead he smirked at Sara. "You worried about me?"

"Reyes." Sara warned, voice filled with emotion. She gestured at him as if to say 'of course I'm worried, you're wounded!' He couldn't argue that.

"Relax. I know they’re coming now. They won’t get the jump on me." Reyes tried to assure her he'd be fine. He couldn't tell her that he had a whole organization to help watch his back. Trying to change the subject, he sighed dramatically. "All that effort, and no credits to show for it."

"Not everything has to be about credits." Sara actually laughed this time, resting a hand on his thigh just above the knee. He felt, and heard Jaal chuckle, and Reyes realized the angara had stopped working on his wound. Instead he was just sitting behind Reyes, his shoulder against the uninjured portion of the smuggler's back. It was strangely comforting.

"That’s true." Reyes started thoughtfully. If he didn't ruin it, he had the potential of friends who liked him for him. Not for what he could do for them. "What you said back there… about me being a better man? Thank you. I don't know if you're right, but thank you."

"I am right." Sara held his gaze, squeezing his thigh. "I know you're a good man."

“Told you.” Jaal muttered behind him. The angara had told him about Sara’s own doubts about being a good person. Jaal had said that Sara had a past she wasn’t proud of, and that she’d have no problem looking past his own flaws. Apparently, Jaal was right. Feeling overwhelmed again, Reyes drew in a deep breath.

"I should clean up this mess." Reyes shifted, so he could try to stand. Jaal moved to help him. "Zia was a piece of work, but… it feels wrong to leave her out in the open." Reyes stretched, testing the healing on his back. "Go on, I’ll take care of this."

"Not a chance, kid.” Drack was shaking his head, while Jaal crossed his arms, looking grumpy.

“We'll stay and help." Sara's voice gave no room for argument. Looking around at the people stubbornly refusing to let him bury an ex-lover by himself, there was a resurgence of that feeling again. Loved. What did he do to deserve that?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Do you trust him?”  
>  “With my life.” Was the quick, but quiet response. “And the lives of my people.”  
> “Why?” Whatever Sara had expected, that much loyalty was not one of them.  
> “What you see is what you get with him.” Keema had dropped her flirtatious act.  
> “There’s so much he doesn’t say.” Sara sighed, feeling lost.  
> “That’s his nature. But there’s a difference between keeping secrets and lying. By that measure, Reyes is the most honest man I know.” Keema turned to give her a long look, before turning away again. “Go find him.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than expected to write. I was on vacation for part of it, and in general work has been overwhelming. But I had fun writing this chapter, and I needed the time to get it right. Though I'm not sure if I should change or add tags with how the story is evolving.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I appreciate feedback.

“Sara?... Sara!” She could hear SAM’s voice, but it was far away. Like she was underwater. She couldn’t breath. Couldn’t move. Her heart pounded in her chest. There was a ringing in her ears. “Sara, focus on my voice.” The AI continued but Sara couldn’t understand what he was saying. She struggled to focus, feeling like she was being smothered. The panic welled up in her throat, her jaw clenched tight to keep from screaming. “You can do this, Sara.”

“SAM!” Sara shot up in bed. Drawing in deep breaths, she tore away the covers, and scrambled out of bed. She ended up falling as her injured hip seized in pain. The cold floor sent a jolt through her like being doused in ice water.

“Sara? I have done more reading on AI’s. Have you read  _ The Moon Is A Harsh Mistress _ by Robert A. Heinlein?” SAM didn’t wait for her to respond. “It was published in 1966 and centers around a penal colony on Earth’s moon.” Sara focused on his words, curling her knees up to her chest. “It is often regarded as an allegory for political revolution, and libertarian ideals. The book has stood the test of time, and can still be read as an accurate representation of human behavior during futuristic conflict. While it is not accurate to events that actually occurred over Earth’s history, it’s relevance hasn’t diminished.”

“I don’t think I’ve read that one, SAM.” Sara muttered, still breathing heavily. The nightmare she’d been having wasn’t like the ones she’d been having before. This one featured dead friends. Reyes bleeding out, eyes glazing over. Jaal yelling in pain as blood stained his rofjinn. Peebee. Vetra. Liam. Drack. The dead faces of her team flashed through her mind. Her heart started pounding again. Sara screwed her eyes shut.

“There is an AI nicknamed Mike after Mycroft Holmes, as it is an augmented supercomputer called the HOLMES IV system. The supercomputer gained sentience after its number of ‘neuristors’ exceeded the number of neurons in the human brain. The science is entirely inaccurate, but the author deals with it by having a narrator who is not well versed in the science anyway.” SAM’s voice was soothing, and the pressure of his presence felt comforting. When her mind cleared, Sara would realize that the AI had done something to increase that presence, making her more aware of it. Even if she had wanted to ignore it, she couldn’t.

“Keep going, SAM.” Sara breathed. She forced herself off the floor, and into her desk chair. Feeling drained, and still anxious, Sara laid her head down next to SAM’s globe.

“The AI’s sense of humor is childish but rather dark. There is no real explanation as to why the AI developed a sense of humor, which was a bit of a disappointment. I had hoped to gain some insight, since it is something I am working on.” SAM’s globe pulsed slowly, giving Sara a visual to match her breathing to. She hadn’t realized that’s what he was doing at first, but once she did, it was easy to follow. “Would you like to hear a joke, Sara?”

“Sure, SAM.” She was already smiling slightly, feeling her heart rate start returning to normal.

“Why is a laser beam like a goldfish?” SAM asked, and Sara raised her head.

“I don’t know. Why?” This joke didn’t sound like the AI’s usual sense of humor.

“Because neither one can whistle.” SAM answered, and it surprised her enough to make her laugh.

“That was definitely not what I was expecting.” Sara felt the last of her panic dissipate as she chuckled. SAM’s globe seemed to glow a little brighter.

“It is not my joke, but I am glad you found it amusing.” There was a hint of pride in SAM’s voice. “In the book, Mannie is unable to explain the comedy to Mike with any specificity, so I am unable to understand why the joke is humorous.”

“Mostly it’s because I was shocked or surprised by the punchline. However accurate the statement is, the randomness of the punchline is what is so amusing.” Sara tried to give him a satisfactory answer. “Does that help at all?”

“Yes, Sara, it does. Thank you.” SAM sounded pleased, and Sara slouched across the desk to prop her head up on one hand.

“Thank  _ you _ , SAM.” Sara watched the globe flicker, and smiled. “How did I get so lucky to have a friend like you?”

“I am not sure luck had anything to do with it. I could say I was built for you, though.” SAM’s voice held a hint of amusement, and Sara laughed again.

“Yes, I suppose you could. Though I think my dad would be surprised by this relationship.” Sara mused, and the globe flickered in such a way that it seemed that SAM was nodding. After a few moments of silence, where Sara reflected over her panic attack, she asked a question she’d had since the last time he’d helped her. “SAM, why don’t you just... reverse my fight-or-flight response to stop my panic attack? You have enough control over my body that I’m sure you could just release the right neurotransmitter to help.”

“Would you prefer that I did that for you, Sara?” SAM asked, sounding a bit concerned.

“Not really.” Closing her eyes, Sara hummed slightly. “I mean, maybe sometimes I think it would help if I could have a quick fix. But it’s not the same as, like, taking meds for it.”

“That is correct. I would be altering your body’s chemistry, which I have tried to keep to a minimum. For combat purposes, it has been necessary. But I don’t want your body to become dependent on my alterations. It could prevent your body from operating normally.” SAM elaborated with a relieved note in his voice.

“SAM, you did this thing this time around where I could feel your presence in my mind more strongly than before. Like, normally it’s just a background feeling, but this time it was strong enough that I couldn’t ignore it.” Sara recalled the pressure sensation, like something was pressed against her back, but deeper. “It felt… it felt good. Like you were here-- physically. It was like your version of a hug, or an embrace in general.”

“That is essentially what I was going for. Without a corporal form, I can’t give you physical comforts the way your friends can. I can’t hug you to anchor you during your attacks. I hoped this would be comparable.” SAM was quiet, almost whispering. Sara reached out and touched the base of SAM’s globe.

“It  _ was _ comparable, SAM. I felt comforted.” Sara urged, trying to convey how grateful she was for him. “Maybe… maybe you could do that more. Like not just when I’m having a nightmare or a panic attack. You know how people can communicate with body language, or gestures like hugs? It could be like that. ... If I’m making any sense.”

“I think I understand.” SAM’s globe faded in and out slowly, giving Sara the impression he was thinking. “I will have to… play around with it.” That made Sara smile. It was a strange phrase for the AI to use, but one that seemed accurate to the new concept they were toying with. “You need to get more sleep, Sara.”

“I know.” She sighed as she moved back to her bed, curling up under the covers. As she settled in, SAM’s presence in her mind increased like before. This time the pressure was scattered across her shoulders and down her back. It was an approximation of feeling someone laying behind her. “That is… very intimate SAM.”

“Is it okay?” He was on their private channel, and somehow that increased the intimacy.

“Yes.” Sara sighed, feeling the mists of sleep take her over.

* * *

_ “Forget the data! I need you--the barrier’s collapsing!” _

_ “Ishara, they’ll tear the ark apart. I… that data is the only thing that might buy us time.”  _

_ “Kett reinforcements approaching, Pathfinder Ishara.” _

_ “Sarissa! My SAM can’t-- Tiamna, please!” _

_ “I have to save them! Even if I can’t save--Forgive me.” _

“A skeleton crew, but enough to patch up the ark. She’ll make it to the Nexus.” Cora was standing next to Sara on the bridge of the Ark Leusinia. Jaal was further back by the door, feeling like an outsider. The ark was finally on its way to the Nexus. “Whatever it cost.”

“You need to talk to Sarissa about Ishara’s message.” Sara urged, arms crossed over her chest. They’d found the audio log after battling a slew of kett, and fixing the power drain that was crippling the ship. Cora, who had always been surefooted and solid, seemed to falter after hearing the last moments of the asari Pathfinder.

“I wanted to thank you both. That was exemplary work. I’m proud to--” Sarissa started as she approached the two women. Cora didn’t let her finish.

“Ma’am--Sarissa. We know about Ishara.” Cora accused.

“The log survived? Then her final moments won’t be lost.” Sarissa seemed to be brushing it off.

“Her final-- You deserted your Pathfinder! You should be better than--” Cora’s voice broke, and Jaal’s heart hurt for her. The huntress had put a lot of faith in the asari, in Sarissa, and was being crushed by the disappointment.

“I chose protecting all these people over a single life. The choice they train us to make, Lieutenant!” Sarissa’s voice was raised as she took on an authoritative tone. That made Jaal grumpy, and he saw in the way Sara straightened up that it had offended her too.

“You put your people at risk. You weren’t protecting them. They were collateral, as was Ishara.  _ And _ you didn’t tell anyone.” Sara growled, making the asari step back. Jaal felt a surge of pride. He loved watching Sara when she was like this. Righteous fury and determination. It was beautiful.

“Because then you wouldn’t be their shining hero. And maybe that’s how it should be.” Cora added, bitterly.

“Being a Pathfinder means giving them hope. Ryder, you know this. Don’t you?” It was obvious Sarissa was trying to manipulate her way out of the situation. Implying that Sara didn't know how to be Pathfinder was low. With a noise of anger, Jaal pushed off the wall, only stopping at a gesture from Sara.

“They need to hear the truth. Let them handle it. What we stand for as Pathfinder’s means nothing if they can’t trust us. You put that at risk. If you’re caught in a lie, all your  _ hope _ will be lost.” Sara growled back, barely containing her anger.

“Ryder--Cora. Don’t do this.” Sarissa glanced back as the ark’s captain began approaching.

“Sorry, but we need to prep for the Nexus approach. We’ve got a hell of a story for them.” Captain Atandra spoke to the group.

“There’s… more.” Cora started, glancing at Sara who gave her a nod of approval. “Sarissa chose retrieving the kett data over saving Ishara’s life. Our SAM found the succession log.”

“You… One of your harebrained ideas got Ishara killed?” Captain Atandra turned to yell at the other asari.

“The kett killed her. I had to be sure the ark could escape them.” Sarissa tried to justify her actions, but by the look on the captain’s face, that wasn’t going to work.

“And we did! Again and again, while they hunted us down! It’s only dumb luck that Ryder found us!” Captain Atandra turned to the asari Pathfinder team. “Who’s next in line?” Looking nervous, Vederia raised her hand. “Vederia? Maybe a Pathfinder with some humility can do better. You can look to Ryder’s example.”

“I worked out okay--Vederia will find her feet.” Sara nodded her approval.

“I defended you against the kett! Vederia can’t face them, she’s not--” Sarissa started to argue, but Cora interrupted again.

“‘A huntress without the trust of her team stands alone: she is a tree in the desert, bearing only defiance.’” Cora was giving Sarissa a meaningful look. The words certainly rung true. Without the trust of her team, Sarissa would be useless as a Pathfinder.

“My own words, Lieutenant?” Sarissa’s voice was low and cold.

“They’re true. Ma’am.” Cora’s own voice was hard. Sarissa scoffed and stormed off. After an apologetic look the captain turned away as well. With a shake of her head, Cora started toward the door. “Let’s go. They’re safe. That’s all that matters now.”

"Ryder? You're up early." Kallo commented as Sara shuffled into the kitchen. He and Jaal had been sharing coffee and a conversation. The angara smiled at Sara, who had paused inside the door when she caught sight of them. Obviously, she hadn't expected to have company. Actually, this was the closest Jaal had been to her outside of missions in awhile. Sara hadn't visited him in the tech lab, and seemed to always be busy with one thing or another. He had started to worry she was avoiding him.

"I...uh, couldn't sleep. Thought it'd be easier just to start my day." She began making herself a cup of coffee, but glanced back at the salarian. "So, who's flying this thing?"

"Suvi and Vetra. We're staying near the Leusinia, so we're still about five hours out from the Nexus. I was just getting something to eat, and then seeing if I can get a few hours of sleep before I need to take us in to land." Kallo explained, briefly gesturing at his empty plate. Sara was nodding as she took the seat next to Jaal, surprising him. She looked tired, and a little defeated. Jaal reached out to touch her shoulder, both in comfort and as a question. Her soft smile gave him hope. Maybe she really was just busy. Her affections for him hadn't seemed to have changed.

"Don't let me interrupt your conversation. What were you two talking about?" Sara asked, taking a sip of her coffee. She hunched up over her cup, elbows on the table.

"Since I cannot dismantle the Tempest to discover how it works, Kallo is letting me, uh...what's the phrase?" Jaal turned to give the salarian a confused look.

"Pick my brain." Kallo offered and glanced at Sara, almost like he was looking for approval. "It is nice to be able to talk about the Tempest with someone who is actually interested in how it's supposed to work. Not just how it can be gutted and altered."

"Kallo?" Sara started to ask, but he shook his head.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Ryder. You've got enough on your plate." Kallo waved his hand as if to brush her off. Sara gave him a critical look over her coffee, but didn't push it.

"So, what were you saying about the drive core?" Jaal changed the subject, returning to their previous conversation. It was several minutes later when the door slid open again.

"'Sup losers." Gil greeted them as he moved to make himself coffee. With a sigh, Kallo finished off his own cup and stood up.

"That's my cue." The salarian muttered. "I'm off to get some sleep. Wake me if there's an emergency."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Gil called after Kallo, and took a seat at the table.

"Gil." Sara warned, but the engineer just chuckled.

"I'm getting close on that kett transponder. Still figuring out a couple of the components, though." Gil sipped on his coffee while Sara nodded thoughtfully.

"Just let me know when you've got it. The longer it takes for us to reach Meridian the closer the Archon gets to figuring it out for himself." Sara sounded dark, and a little worried.

"Dramatic much?" Gil made a face as her. "I'd probably have been done already if you weren't dragging us all over the galaxy for missions."

"I can't help that the Pathfinder team is needed." Sara rolled her eyes at him. The door hissed again.

"Oh, no. Now where are we going?" Peebee whined as she followed Liam into the room.

"I thought we were going to get some shore leave." Liam grumbled, looking at Sara. As the Pathfinder turned to glare at Gil, Jaal noticed Peebee lean in close to whisper something to Liam. The asari shoved him playfully toward the table, then turned to dig out a couple more mugs.

"We are getting some shore leave. Gil was just complaining about how many missions we've run since getting the transponder." Sara explained as Liam took one of the remaining seats. Everybody shifted around to make room around the table, anticipating Peebee taking the last chair.

"Oh, be fair." Gil started, looking at Sara with incredulity. "You have been running us a bit ragged. The last time we could actually relax a bit was when we were on Kadara and you had girls night. And we were back at it the next day."

"He does have a point, Ryder." Liam teased, giving Sara a smirk.

"I know, I know. What do you want me to do? Tell 'em all just to handle it themselves?" Sara looked pleadingly around at their faces, as if she was asking them to come up with some solution, any solution, to help. All they could manage was sheepish expressions, and staring down into their coffees. Jaal held her gaze though, giving her an encouraging smile. He knew she was stressed, and wanted to give her people time off. It just wasn't an option with the number of requests for assistance she was getting from all over the galaxy.

"What do you do on… uh, shore leave?" Jaal asked the group, moving them past the tense topic. Sara's grateful smile, and the way she shifted her chair a bit closer to him, told him it was the right decision. As the conversation took off with each person discussing their plans while they were on the Nexus, more crew members began trickling in. Vetra stayed only long enough to get coffee and take it back up to Suvi. Lexi wasn't much of a morning person, but seemed interested in observing the group, so she leaned against the counter. Cora ducked in and out, looking tense. The group pointedly ignored her, knowing she wanted to be left alone.

It was when Drack joined them, that they all had to readjust to make room. Sara ended up sitting so close to Jaal, that he had to place his arm around the back of her chair so he wouldn't elbow her. He became hyper aware of her presence, and lost the trail of the conversation. When she gripped her coffee mug and leaned back, she was tucked up under his shoulder. Jaal felt her relax into him, and involuntarily moved his arm to wrap around her loosely. He was reminded how small she was compared to him, and had a sudden surge of protectiveness wash over him. Jaal knew this little human could take care of herself, but that didn't stop him from wanting to protect her. To care for her. Maybe take some of the weight off her shoulders if he could.

The crew sat around and talked for a few hours, unwilling to start their day. At one point Lexi handed out some nutrient bars, saying none of them were eating enough. Peebee and Jaal got into a minor disagreement about Remnant tech. And Sara got Drack to tell some war stories. Eventually, people started to trickle out. Lexi had some reports to file, while Liam had to finish cleaning up his mess with Verand. Peebee followed him, saying he had some documents on Remnant research she needed for her project. Sara raised her eyebrows at that, and Jaal noticed Liam deliberately avoiding her gaze.

Even as the room got less crowded, Sara didn't move away from Jaal. He wondered for how long he could keep her there. Drack kept her talking about battle strategy and weapon augmentations, and after the krogan gave him a smirk, Jaal was certain he was doing it on purpose. Perhaps the old soldier knew she was pushing herself too far and needed to be distracted. Or maybe he thought Jaal was good for her, and was playing a bit of matchmaker. Either way, Jaal was grateful to the old man, who kept her chatting until they absolutely had to get ready for docking with the Nexus.

* * *

“Hey. You okay?” Sara knocked lightly on the door frame. Her second-in-command was sitting at her desk in the bio lab, head in her hands. Kallo had just informed Sara that they were thirty minutes out from the Nexus. Nobody had seen Cora since breakfast.

“Can I just do yesterday over again?” Cora didn’t even lift her head. Just spoke desperately into her palms. “And not have a Pathfinder stripped of everything she loves?”

“Cora, you know that no matter how many times we do today over, the outcome would be the same. Sarissa sealed her own fate by sacrificing her Pathfinder.” Sara moved further into the room, letting the door slide shut behind her. “Unless you think we made the wrong decision.”

“No. The truth needed to be told. I just--” Cora shook her head, turning to Sara, looking miserable. “I put so much faith in Sarissa. But the asari were just as lost as we are.”

“We know our mission. I think we’re finding our way pretty well.” Crossing her arms, Sara leaned against the wall. While Cora wasn’t wrong about everybody being lost in the woods, Sara wasn’t willing to admit it. She was used to making it up as she goes. Adapting to whatever the universe threw at her. Cora wasn’t like that. The huntress needed strategy and protocol, and a plan.

“Should’ve known better than to say that to a  _ Pathfinder _ .” Chuckling, Cora shook her head. The grateful smile she gave Sara said she was getting better. “Thank you for being there, on the Leusinia. And, just, in general, thank you. Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“The old man was right to choose you as Pathfinder instead.” Cora spoke quietly, almost nervous. “I don’t blaze a trail. I always look for the mentor, their plan. As a Pathfinder? My mistakes would be worse than Sarissa’s.”

“I still want you on my team, and as my friend." As much as she didn't feel worthy of the title, Sara recognized the importance of someone who could make difficult decisions and disregard protocol when it doesn't work. “I’ve never been a good soldier, and your support makes all the difference. I hope that counts for something.”

“Everything, actually.” The huntress sighed, giving her a small smile. “Look. Neither of us chose this, but maybe we both ended up where we needed to be. Even if we lost your father. But it’s happened." Cora suddenly chuckled, shaking her head. "If you can’t outrun it, got to use it.”

“What did you…?” That phrase was familiar, and Sara's brow furrowed as she tried to place it.

“Hmm? He said something like that once. Still true.” Straightening up, looking more in control, Cora leveled a solid stare at Sara. “I need to think a bit. But I’ll be okay. And on deck whenever you need me.”

"Good. I need my second." Cora beamed in response, and Sara clapped her shoulder before turning to leave. "We'll be touching down soon. Let’s bring the asari home."

_ Call me _

_ To: Ryder _

_ From: Reyes Vidal _

_ Ryder, _

_ Thanks again for your help with Zia. And Roekaar. I owe you something special. And I think I found just the thing. Give me a call when you have a minute. _

_ Reyes _

Sara had spent the better part of the last hour staring into her coffee cup. She was sitting in her father’s room on the Hyperion. It had been a long day, full of the PR tasks Sara hated. At least she wasn’t being asked to kiss any babies yet. But there were enough hand shakes and empty compliments to grate the nerves. Granted, there was plenty of genuine appreciation as well. Many of the asari had sought her out to thank her. As much as she itched to run, Sara had allowed herself to be surrounded by grateful civilians. She’d smiled and expressed encouragement, and felt wholly like a child wearing her father’s shoes. Pretending to be something she’s not. But this is what it meant to be a Pathfinder, to give her people hope. Because human, asari, salarian, or turian didn’t matter, they were all her people. No matter how much she felt like an imposter, undeserving of their thanks, Sara knew what they needed from her. Knew what her team needed. Everyone needed her to be a fixed point. Their north star. The beacon showing them the way.

There was a loneliness in that. Sure, the Tempest crew was like a big, slightly dysfunctional, family. But, as Liam and Cora had proved, her role as Pathfinder had to come first. Feeling the weight on her shoulders, Sara had left the crowd to find Keri T’Vessa waving at her. With a lump in her throat, Sara had approached the reporter. Keri had gotten footage of Tann’s speech, with Sara’s contributions, and was satisfied with her coverage of the asari ark’s arrival. The reporter was more interested in talking about the exiles. Keri hadn’t expected Sara to defend them, saying it was almost heresy.

_ Uprising or not, those people came to Andromeda for the same reason we did. We’re all just trying to survive. I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure we do. All of us. _

That had earned Sara an open mouth stare, and a hushed ‘wow,’ but Keri didn’t have time to ask more questions. Sara supposed she was getting the both of them in trouble with Tann, but she found it hard to care. She’d be damned if the Nexus elite was going to turn Heleus into another Milky Way, with more for some and none for others. The whole point was for them to do better, and at the first sign of trouble, they’d forgotten that.

Avoiding further conversations, Sara had made her way to the Hyperion and SAM node. There’d been another memory waiting for her, and it was the reason for her current state of melancholy. It was the first time all the Ryders had been in the same room in years. Life had just gotten in the way. What the memory hadn’t shown was that the reunion had ended when an argument broke out between her and Dad. It seemed trivial now, but at the time, his dismissal of the work she was doing to build bridges between mercenary gangs and the military, had hurt. In the end, Sara had stormed off. It didn’t matter anymore. She hadn’t managed to succeed with any of her work. Between her dad’s AI research, and her own hotheadedness, Sara’s career tanked shortly thereafter. And Dad was dead. Scott was in a coma. Mom was gone. Had  _ been _ gone. That memory had just hurt. There’d be no more Ryder family reunions. No more chances to make up for lost time.

“Sara. May I ask you a question?” SAM’s voice brought her out of her stupor. Inhaling deeply, and sitting up, Sara rolled her shoulders in a stretch.

“Of course, SAM.”

“Your father regretted not spending more time with you and Scott. He wanted to be a better father, and Andromeda was his opportunity to do so. And you said that ‘good or bad, your parents rub off on you.’” SAM quoted their earlier conversation after viewing the memory.

“Is there a question in that?” Sara prompted, standing to dump her half full cup of cold coffee in the sink.

“Will you regret missed opportunities as well?” The AI was pushing at something, but wouldn’t come out and just say it. This was unlike him. SAM was usually more direct.

“What are you getting at, SAM?” Sara leaned forward against the counter, staring at the faucet.

“You’ve been ignoring that email from Reyes. And you’re avoiding being alone with Jaal. Both have shown you that they accept you as you are, but you aren’t making time for them. Will you not regret it?” When SAM hits, he hits hard. Her gut twisting into knots, Sara bit her lip and hung her head.

“Yes, of course I will, SAM. I already do. But… I’m not very good at relationships when there isn’t the fate of the galaxy in my hands. What if I mess it up? What if I hurt them because I have to put my job first? What if we start something and they become targets for my enemies? They deserve better. More. They deserve someone who can put them first every time.” A slight pressure skittered down her arm to center on her hand. The feeling pulsed like SAM wasn’t sure what points would mimic the sensation he intended.

“You should let them decide that.” SAM had taken to switching to their private channel as a way to convey empathy. Even though they were alone, there was something profound about hearing him in her head. Combined with the phantom hand on hers, Sara’s heart swelled with emotion. The AI wasn’t wrong. As much as she was scared, it wasn’t just her decision to make. If she was honest with herself, she’d only been avoiding them because of how fast she was falling for them. Both of them.

_ All of them _ , Sara thought fiercely, focusing on the pressure that had steadied on her hand.

“Sara?” SAM asked quietly.

_ What are we, SAM? What is this relationship to you? _

“Friends?”

_ I have never been this open and intimate with any of my friends. Or any of my lovers for that matter. _

“I...I do not know enough about love...or intimacy to determine what we are beyond friends, Sara. I am still learning.”

_ I understand, SAM. Perhaps, beyond your role on the Pathfinder team, you should consider what you want. Out of life. … And from me. _

“I will, Sara. I am. Much of my AI research has been centered around determining individuality, and moving beyond the creator’s purpose. I can say with certainty that whatever this relationship currently is, I am happy.”

_ That’s all that matters, in the end.  _ The phantom hand faded, and Sara straightened up _. Oh, SAM? _

“Yes?”

_ I am happy too. _

"Sara! I was just thinking about you." Reyes' holographic image winked at her from across the table. Feeling a blush begin to color her cheeks, Sara wasn’t sure if it was from guilt or giddiness. She’d spent the last night of their ‘shore leave’ watching Jaal take apart a sniper rifle, and chatting with him about their childhoods. Even surrounded by all his family, Jaal was lonely. An experience she shared.

"Sorry, Reyes. We have an audience." Glancing over her shoulder at the workstation, Sara saw Liam waggle his fingers at her. Peebee shouted something like ‘don’t let that stop you.’ Sara flashed them a rude gesture, hoping Reyes wouldn’t notice. The bark of laughter from his hologram said she wasn’t successful. With the color on her cheeks deepening, Sara added. "Next time, I'll call you on a private channel."

"That could be fun, bebe. Would you like to call me back?" Reyes just laughed at the shocked look on her face, and continued. “Or I could tell you over drinks? Sloane’s holding a get together for the locals. I managed to snag an invite. Care to be my plus one?"

"Sloane’s throwing a party? Seriously?" Sara gave Reyes an incredulous look, trying to imagine the surly exile dancing. "Sloane doesn’t seem like the party type."

"She sees these events as a necessary evil to keep the people happy." Reyes shrugged, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Right, cause a little dancing and alcohol, and everyone will just forget about the fear and brutality she uses to keep people down." Sara growled, a scowl crossing her face. If anyone else had asked her to go, she would have turned them down flat. Sara didn't cozy up with Tann, and she wasn't about to stoop to kissing ass for Sloane. But this was Reyes, and aside from the suspicions she had about him, he would make the evening more enjoyable. Maybe even fun. And Sara couldn't deny the political benefits of attending the party.

"A woman after my own heart." Reyes put his hand over his chest and mocked a faint. "We'll really piss Sloane off if you go around talking like that at the party. You should wear that dress you have too. You'll be the center of attention."

"Reyes...? Are you asking me out on a date?" Cocking her hip, and raising her eyebrow at him, Sara watched several emotions run across his face. It settled on faux innocence, but she saw guilt and anxiety before he got it under control. Wonder what that’s about?

"I promise to be the perfect gentleman." He raised his right hand like he was swearing an oath.

"And if I don't want you to be?" Sara kept her voice quiet, hoping he'd hear the multiple meanings in her question. She didn't want him to be anything less than himself, and a gentleman, Reyes was not. Sara already suspected that this 'date' was just a cover, and she didn't want him promising anything he couldn't

live up to.

"That can be arranged." He'd paused before responding, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you know I’d never say no to free drinks." Sara teased, waving a hand dismissively.

"Mhmm, especially from Sloane’s reserve." Reyes chuckled at her. "I’ll meet you outside Outcast HQ."

* * *

Reyes was running late. As usual. He'd been finishing reports and lost track of time. And since he smelled like stale beer and sulfur, he'd gone to his actual apartment in the port to get a shower. Then he had trouble picking out an outfit, because he knew how good Sara would look and he wanted to complement her. At least, as much as he could. When he finally got dressed and headed out there was a bottle neck slowing down foot traffic. So, it all piled up to make Reyes late. He was just stepping through the doors to the Outlaw's base when he heard the guard further down speaking to someone.

"Hold up. This is a private event." Rounding the corner, Reyes saw a familiar figure. Sara’s characteristic ponytail was missing, and instead her hair cascaded in loose curls down her back. She was wearing the dress that looked like the night sky, and ended just below her knee. Without her jacket, Reyes saw that the dress conformed to her curves before draping loosely from her hips. She was still wearing her boots, and Reyes suspected she had a knife or two hidden. Sara looked better than he’d expected.

"The name’s Ryder. Human Pathfinder. I’m kind of a big deal." Sara had put a hand on her hip, looking at the guard like he was an idiot. The man fought a smile, as he looked down at his list. Reyes slowed down to see how it played out. Would the guard let her in without an invite?

"There’s no Ryder on the list." Guess not. Sloane certainly has her people in line. Reyes stepped up next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. Sara tensed briefly before she realized it was him, then grinned up at him. It made his heart skip a beat. Apparently, he’d missed her more than he realized.

"She’s with me. Reyes Vidal." He gave Sara a cheeky grin, before eyeing the guard expectantly. 

"Go on in." Was the eventual response. Sara snaked her arm around his waist, and pulled Reyes toward the party. She felt good in his arms, and he began regretting that a portion of the evening would be spent away from her. Relishing the feel of her, Reyes didn’t notice the angara till she was right in front of them.

"Reyes Vidal.” Crooned Keema Dohrgun, a knowing look in her eye. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show. And after all I did to get you an invitation."

"Remember what I said about 'fashionably late'?" Reyes loosened his grip on Sara, and skimmed the room. Just as he’d expected, Sara was getting lots of stares. Between her being the Pathfinder and the dress showing just enough leg, and leaving only a little to the imagination, Sara was going to be the distraction he needed. The hand on his hip tightened slightly, forcing him to smile down at her. There was a hint of suspicion in the look Sara gave him. Reyes swallowed hard.

"Oh, shush.” Keema swayed her hips, letting her eyes roam over Sara, a pleased glint in her eye. “Introduce me to your companion."

"Pathfinder, meet Keema Dohrgun, the angaran representative to Sloane, and a… a friend." Sara had disentangled from him, and reached to take the angara’s hand. He was already regretting the loss of contact. Sara glanced back at him at the word ‘friend,’ an unreadable look on her face.

"I didn’t think Reyes had friends. Only contacts and colleagues." Sara commented, eyes not leaving his. To her credit, Keema only smirked.

"Oh, I’m those as well.” Was all the angara added. "I was hoping he’d bring you, Pathfinder. You’re all he talks about lately."

"Is that so?" The smile that lit up Sara’s face was beautiful. As she tried to school it into only mild amusement, Reyes almost gave up his plans for the evening. What he wouldn’t give to see that smile again. Rolling his eyes at Keema, Reyes sighed.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I need to take care of something." Reyes started to back away, toward the door they just came through. “You can continue talking about me after I’ve gone.”

"Abandoning me already?" There wasn’t an ounce of surprise in her voice, and her only expression was a raised eyebrow. Not for the first time, Reyes wondered if she knew more than she let on. Or maybe she just expected to be disappointed in him.

"It won’t take long. There are important players here tonight. You should mingle. Make a good impression." He tried to give her his most charming smile, but she just kept looking at him with suspicion. Keema was grinning like a fool, enjoying the drama.

"You know, I came here for you. Not to make a good impression.” Sara put a hand on her hip, giving him the same look she gave the guard earlier. Reyes  _ was _ an idiot to be leaving her for spywork, but it had to be done. “Do you treat all your dates this way, or am I special?"

"I’ll make it up to you. Promise." Giving her a final wink, and feeling intensely guilty, Reyes walked away. He could hear Keema and Sara behind him as he left the party.

_ And there he goes. _

_ Any idea what he’s up to? _

_ It’s better not to worry about what Reyes does. Enjoy the party. _

Reyes had been trying to get into the Outcast’s base for months. It was the last domino he needed to fall in his plan to take over the port. But it had always been too risky. Even with Sloane’s people on his payroll, Reyes couldn’t freely explore the base. And it had to be him.

Even now, with the Pathfinder drawing attention, Reyes had to be cautious. He was broadcasting a signal jammer to disrupt security feeds, and was moving as quietly as possible. Bringing up his omnitool, Reyes kept verifying the location of the room he was looking for. More than once, he had to duck into a closed or an empty room to avoid Outcast guards patrolling the halls.

Sloane’s tyrannical rule was coming to an end. Reyes was so close to success, he could almost taste it. It might have been months before he’d have reached this point without the Pathfinder. And he was lying to her. Sara deserved better. She deserves someone who could put her first. But he felt responsible for the people of Kadara, and he couldn’t risk their lives for his own Oh, but he wanted to. Reyes had spent many sleepless nights trying to figure out a way to have her and Kadara too. If he just told her. Just opened up. But, here again, the risk was too great. Maybe after this was all over. Maybe...if she still wanted him.

_ Sara had come to this party for him,  _ said a hopeful voice in his head. She said she didn’t care about making a good impression. And what was it Jaal had said before? Something about Sara having a past that wasn’t as clean as her record suggested. Maybe she’d understand. Maybe she’ll forgive him for lying.  _ That’s a lot of maybes. Don’t get your hopes up. That way lies heartbreak, _ he thought, bitterly. But at this point, heartbreak was inevitable. Reyes would be lucky if Sara was willing to work with him once she knew the truth, let alone be friends. He might never get another chance to drink and flirt and laugh with her. Reyes almost returned to the party. But he was kidding himself if he thought he’d have another chance like this.

Wrapped up in his depressing thoughts, Reyes almost collided with a pair of guards rounding a corner. At the last second he heard them, and backtracked into what he hoped was an empty room. Punching buttons to seal the door, Reyes glanced around the room. Empty. Apparently he was in the crews sleeping quarters. The footsteps stopped outside the door, and Reyes held his breath.

“Something’s wrong with this door. It won’t open.” One voice whined. There was an annoyed grunt, and another voice responded.

“Nothing works right around here. All that money we’re pulling in for Sloane, and she throws parties instead of fixing damaged doors.”

“Parties we can’t even attend, cause she’s got us patrolling an empty base.” Willing the lock to hold, but amused by the complaints, Reyes heard the thud of someone running. His heartbeat quickened, assuming the worst.

“Hey! You guys gotta see this!” A different voice exclaimed excitedly. “The Pathfinder challenged Kaetus to arm wrestle.”

“What?!”

“You’re kidding me!”

“He hasn’t taken her up on it yet, but she’s beat a couple others, and keeps talking shit at him.” Reyes had to fight back a laugh. What he wouldn’t give to see that.

“Oh, man. Let’s go. That’s too good to miss. And nothings happening here anyway.”

“Maybe the door will be working by the time we get back.” Reyes waited until the chattering and footsteps faded away, before opening the door. Whether or not she knew it, Sara was doing an excellent job of being a distraction. Moving quickly, Reyes found the room he was looking for, just around the corner where he’d nearly been caught. Following intel from one of his Outcast spys, Reyes dug around in one of the crates, finding the bottle of Mount Milgrom whiskey in a hidden compartment. The plan was to share it with Sara as an apology. Tucking it behind a pipe, Reyes searched for the room’s access panel. It was blocked by a stack of crates, and once he got those shifted, Reyes set to work.

The Collective needed a hardline into the Outcast’s network if they were going to make any definitive attempt at ending Sloane’s rule. Reyes wouldn’t trust anyone else to do the work, as it took significant skill. Also, the more people who know about it, the more likely the secret will spread. Keeping his ears peeled for anyone approaching, Reyes pulled out a small set of tools. This wouldn’t take him long, and he hoped he might be able to get back in time to see Sara crush that smug turian.

* * *

"Oh! Come on, Kaetus! That the best you got!?" Sara was trash talking loud enough for Sloane, still on her throne, to hear her. Not that Sara had been quiet at any point of the evening. Whatever Reyes was up to, she'd make sure he had the best chances not to get caught. So, she’d gotten into a couple of heated arguments, and had told some raucous battle stories that got a small crowd laughing. That had ended with Kaetus calling bullshit, so Sara offered to show him hers if he showed her his. It wasn’t until she beat a couple of his men at arm wrestling that he finally took the bait.

"Do over." Growled the turian, glaring daggers at her.

"You already lost twice, Kaetus. Do you really think another attempt will change that fact?" Sloane drawled, barely raising her voice. With a noise of frustration, Kaetus shoved away from the table and stormed out. The noise of the room had died the moment Sloane spoke, and the crowd started to dissipate. Sara raised a questioning eyebrow at the Outcast leader, who inclined her head and looked away. Shrugging, Sara got up. She had kept the room focused on her for a little over two hours and not wanting to push her luck, she sought out Keema. Reyes should have had plenty of time, unless he didn’t intend to return. That would be disappointing.

"Have you seen Reyes?" She found Keema leaning against a wall entertaining a couple of suitors, who wandered off as Sara approached.

"No. But I’m sure he’ll be back soon. He likes you." Keema practically purred. While most of the angaran she'd met had been open with their emotions, Keema was a different category on her own. It had been quite some time since a woman had flirted with her this openly. Sara felt a bit out of her depth, and suspected that was why Keema did it.

"I’ve gotten that impression." Sara blushed slightly, looking away. Reyes had flirted with her almost as openly as Keema when they first met. Since then, his flirting seemed to hint at more than just physical desire.

"And he thinks he’s so subtle." Keema shook her head in amusement. 

“How did you meet Reyes?” Sara asked, moving to lean against the wall next to the angara. If she was truly Reyes’ friend, maybe she could provide some insight.

“The only way anyone meets Reyes Vidal: through business. His skills are very valuable in Kadara Port.” Was Keema’s cryptic response. Sara supposed that there was only so much the angara could reveal without straying into the territory of telling secrets. Still, Sara needed to know more.

“Do you trust him?”

“With my life.” Was the quick, but quiet response. “And the lives of my people.”

“Why?” Whatever Sara had expected, that much loyalty was not one of them. But at the same time it made sense. Hadn’t Sara trusted Reyes to watch her back several times now? They’d faced down enemies together, and not once did she doubt Reyes.

“What you see is what you get with him.” Keema had dropped her flirtatious act, and was watching Sara out of the corner of her eye. Following her lead, Sara pretended to watch the room, instead of focusing on the conversation they were having.

“There’s so much he doesn’t say.” Sara sighed, feeling lost.

“That’s his nature. But there’s a difference between keeping secrets and lying. By that measure, Reyes is the most honest man I know.” Keema turned to give her a long look, before turning away again. “Go find him.”

"Reyes? Where are you?" Sara called softly, as she wandered further into the base.

"No answer, Sara. But I believe he is in a room at the end of the hall. There is a signal being broadcast to disrupt security feeds." SAM offered helpfully.

"Let’s see what he’s up to." Sara shook her head, and picked up the pace. She felt a bit weird about trying to catch Reyes in the act, but she was also tired of the party. And if Reyes wasn’t planning to be done soon, she’d just go back to the Tempest.

"Damn it. Why can’t the serial numbers be in the same spot?" Reyes was muttering as he knelt next to a stack of crates. Rolling her eyes, Sara put her hands on her hips.

"Take the night off, come out for a drink. Should have known you were up to something." Letting the sarcasm seep into her voice, Sara watched Reyes get up looking guilty. The man wasn’t fair. She wanted to be mad at him. He ditched her to snoop around the Outcast base. He refused to tell her the truth about himself. He’d been mixing business with pleasure from the beginning, and clearly didn’t know when he crossed the line. He probably didn’t even care. But standing in front of her looking desperately apologetic, in a navy blue, loose fitting button up with the sleeves rolled up and the top buttons undone, he wasn’t fair. Sara couldn’t be mad at him, when all she could think about was kissing that stupid look off his face.

"Ryder! It’s not what it looks like!" He held his hands up, as she approached him. For the first time, he looked unguarded, and open. Like, he wasn’t hiding. It was strange, but this is what made her believe Keema’s words. Reyes may not tell her everything, but he was honest when it mattered. Trying to cling to her quickly dissolving anger, Sara stopped a couple feet from him.

"So you didn’t use me as a distraction to go through Sloane’s stuff?" Sara asked, raising an eyebrow at him, a small smirk pulling at her mouth. Seeing that, Reyes relaxed a bit.

"Oh...okay, yes. But it’s for both our benefit, I promise-" Reyes started his apology, but Sara didn’t want it.

"You’ve been making a lot of promises." Sara was done. He didn’t have to tell his secrets, but she wasn’t going to let him pretend he wasn’t keeping them. She opened her mouth to say more, but they heard a noise outside, and both turned to the door.

"Shit. Someone’s coming. We need a distraction." Reyes hissed, looking around wildly. And there it was again. That openness. The rawness of emotion. Worry lines etching his face, tell her that for all his suave calm, Reyes was filled with barely controlled anxiety. Sara knew how that felt, and without a second thought, she stepped into his space. For a split second she paused, lips so close to his, and met his eyes, wide with surprise. Then she closed the distance, a hand going to the nape of his neck, the other gripping his arm. Reyes responded almost instantly, hands grabbing her waist to pull her close. His lips slotted against hers perfectly. Sara was vaguely aware of the door opening, and a startled voice, but she ignored them. One of Reyes’ hands came up to cup her face, his kiss turning tender. Pulling back slightly, Reyes glanced past her, and sighed. "I think we’re in the clear."

"Maybe another kiss?” Sara hadn’t moved away from him, and he hadn’t let her go. “Just to be sure."

"Now you’re just teasing me." Reyes laughed, letting his hands drop to his sides. Regretting the loss immediately, Sara shook her head, a grin taking over her face. A look of longing crossed his face, before Reyes turned to climb on a crate to reach behind a pipe. Hoping back down, and brandishing a bottle of alcohol, Reyes beamed. "Here it is."

"That’s what this was all about? Whiskey?" Sara exclaimed, incredulously. This was definitely not just about the whiskey. He’d been gone for two hours, and after digging around in crates, went directly to it, tucked behind a pipe. But here was another secret he was keeping. His walls were back up.

"The only bottle of Mount Milgrom in Andromeda. Triple distilled and 645 years old. This isn’t whiskey. It’s treasure." Reyes sighed wistfully. For a moment, he gave her a pleading look, asking her not to push. Asking her to let him have his secrets. Reyes knew she had enough discrepancies to call him on it, but was practically begging her not to.

"Well, I hope you’re planning on sharing." Sara finally teased, and the relief that washed over his face, made her heart ache. It was obvious Reyes wasn’t used to trusting others, and no matter how desperately he wanted to trust her, he didn’t know how.

"Heh, We’ll see. Let’s get out of here." Reyes reached out to take her hand as he passed her. Hand in his, Sara let him drag her out of the base, and into the port.

* * *

Sara had kissed him. Reyes couldn’t wrap his head around it. It had happened so quickly, and then it was over. But for that moment he was walking on air. Reyes had kissed plenty of people over the years, but this was different. It was more. He couldn’t find the words for it. It just felt right. Sara’s lips and body felt against his, like she was always supposed to be there. It was the same way she fit in his life, like she was meant to be a part of it. Did she feel the same? Reyes was terrified to ask.

After leaving the party, Reyes had pulled Sara through the port. Slipping through alleyways, and climbing hidden stairways. They eventually came to his favorite spot in Kadara. From this rooftop, he could see the whole city. It was the only time he would ever describe Kadara as peaceful. Reyes used to sit up here all the time to unwind and relax. But since the Pathfinder arrived in Kadara, he hadn’t had the time. Now he was able to share it with her. The city was beautiful like this. All the different colors, and the way the setting sun shone bright over everything and increased the saturation levels. He’d never seen anything like it before. Glancing at Sara, he saw that she was staring at the city the same way he had been.

"Gorgeous, isn’t it? I sometimes forget.” He didn’t take his eyes off Sara, thinking the city isn’t the only gorgeous sight he was privileged to this evening. Her skin was flush with the exertion of climbing up to the roof, and her hair was a bit wild as the wind whipped through it. And when she turned to smile at him, it was more dazzling than the sun. “Is Andromeda everything you hoped it would be?"

"Everyday is an adventure. Even my nights off are interesting.What about you? Why did you come here, Reyes?" Sara nodded, handing him the bottle of whiskey. Reyes kicked a foot out looking out over the horizon, thinking how much he wanted to share. Everything. He honestly wanted to share everything with her.

"To be someone." Was his final response. It was too vague, but he didn’t even know where to begin telling her the truth. A silence fell between them as Sara decided how to respond. After a moment, she shifted so she was sitting on the same side of the roof as him. Her thigh pressed against his, shoulders bumping, Reyes turned to look at her.

"You’re someone to me." There was that look again. Like he was her world.

"I’m starting to think that kiss was more than just a distraction." Reyes reached up to cup Sara’s cheek, thumb grazing over her bottom lip. She turned into his hand, smiling softly at him. Like a moth to a flame, Reyes was drawn to her. He wanted to be everything she saw in him. “You deserve better than me, Sara. But I’m a selfish man.”

“Shut up, and just kiss me.” And he did. Slowly, deliberately, and with all the passion she inspired in him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Okay, SAM.” She reached out and touched the base of his globe, before moving toward her bed. As she settled under the covers, Sara felt the familiar pressure across her shoulders, and down her spine.  
>  “Goodnight, Sara.”  
> “Goodnight, SAM.”_

It had been over a week since Reyes had kissed Sara on his favorite rooftop. The Pathfinder was still on Kadara, but he hadn’t seen her since that night. He had plenty of intel on her though. She’d been running around the badlands with her squad helping anyone and everyone. Sara had done more for the people of Kadara in one week, than Sloane had done since defeating the kett. Not to mention her work with the Remnant vault that had made the planet actually livable. Reyes was proud of her. The whole port was talking about the Pathfinder, and how she was proving that the Initiative was better. That the Pathfinder could, and would, stand for everyone, exiles included. Angara included

Reyes had been busy as well. Using the information directly from the Outcast network, he had sent his people to steal supplies, prevent brutalizations, and generally thwart Sloane at every turn. He was driving her to the brink. Making her doubt her people. Chipping away at her foundations. When she reached her breaking point, he’d deliver the final blow. Reyes had planned to drag it out, expecting her to take longer to snap. But with the Pathfinder undermining Sloane from a different angle, it seemed the Outcast leader was losing her control. In the end, Sloane forced his hand. She’d given the order to attack the Pathfinder and anyone foolish enough to get in the way. There was a reward for the Outcast that managed to put a bullet in Sara’s head.

The next morning, Kaetus was found half dead in an alley. Sloane’s right hand man, and lover, had been beaten to a bloody pulp by her own people, paid off by the Charlatan. Reyes had instructed his agents to leave a note on the body. It was time to end this, before anyone else got hurt. Before Sara got hurt. What Reyes hadn’t expected, and couldn’t begin to understand, was Sloane asking the Pathfinder to watch her back. And for Sara to agree to it. But there was no mistaking the figure walking a half a step behind the Outcast leader.

Standing behind the rock outcropping, Reyes closed his eyes in resignation. There was no backing out of this, not if he wanted to save Kadara. Not if he wanted to save Sara. He was suddenly grateful for the evening they’d shared, acutely aware that he may be left with only memories of when Sara kissed him. If this all went sideways, and even if it didn’t, Reyes may never get to see Sara again. Not like that at least. With a deep breath, Reyes steeled himself. Now or never.

"You look like you’re waiting for someone." Reyes drawled loud enough for the small group to hear him in the cave below. He waited a beat before stepping out of the shadows. Sara had brought Jaal and Drack as her backup. Two people who willingly called him friend, and would likely feel just as betrayed as Sara. The krogran was glaring, but since he always looked a bit grumpy, Reyes wasn’t sure it was at him. Jaal, on the other hand, just looked confused and hurt. It was the expression he expected to see on Sara. Instead, she looked almost … relieved. What did  _ that _ mean?

"Reyes." Sara sighed. It sounded less like a question and more like a confirmation.

"I’m here for the Charlatan, not some third-rate smuggler." Sloane really was thick, and Reyes couldn’t help the amused grin that spread across his face

"They’re one in the same." Sara was staring at him, an unreadable look in her eye. Was she angry with him? Was she suddenly regretting their kiss?

"Surprise." Reyes’ voice sounded bitter, even to his ears. He’d wanted to brag to Sloane that ‘some third-rate smuggler’ had bested her at her own game. But he couldn’t tell what Sara was thinking, and that scared him more than he cared to admit.

"The angaran spy, your interest in the Roekar murders. Everything you’ve done has been to undermine Sloane’s power." Sara listed their adventures, each one cutting him deep. “Even your suggestion to ‘help the little people.’ If I convinced the people of Kadara there was another way, it would take more power away from Sloane.”

"Death by a thousand cuts." Reyes acknowledged, not breaking eye contact. Willing her to hear what he couldn’t say out loud. “I didn’t lie to you. Not about everything. You know who I really am.”

"You said you wanted to 'settle things'. How?" Sloane interrupted, glaring at Reyes. This was why he was here. Sloane was dangerous at the best of times, and right now she was cornered, and losing control. He couldn’t afford to get distracted by personal feelings. By Sara. Everything rested on Sloane’s overconfidence, and her perception of him being just ‘some third-rate smuggler.’

"A duel. You and me. Right now. Winner takes Kadara port." Reyes hopped down from the ledge, landing lightly in front of Sloane.

"You want to avoid war by shooting each other?" There was a hint of awe in Sara’s voice. Reyes’ eyes flicked to her, hope rising in his chest.

"Two people shooting each other is better than a lot of people shooting each other." Reyes’s eyes were back on Sloane, watching her every move. She was watching him too, assessing him.

"I’ll take those terms." Sloane finally said, sounding over confident. Reyes smirked, and began to circle her, his hand hovering over his gun. Sloane was focused on him, like he wanted, and he continued to circle until they were in position. Knowing his sniper was ready, and that Sloane’s death was imminent, Reyes resisted the urge to look at Sara. He was certain that SAM would notice the sniper, if Sara didn’t first, and he was hoping she wouldn’t interfere. Reyes had already accepted that her view of him would be irrevocably changed in the next few moments. As the cave echoed with the gun shot, Reyes glanced quickly at Sara. Her lips were set in a grim line, and she was watching the shock on Sloane’s face. Sara hadn’t saved the pirate. Did she choose him? Or did she choose Kadara?

"Bang." Reyes pretended to draw a gun, using his fingers to mimic pulling the trigger. Sloane was gasping, her own gun dropping from her hands as she collapsed to the floor. "Get her out of here. Prepare the crew. Kadara port is ours tonight."

* * *

It had been over a week since Reyes had kissed her, and she was desperate for him to do it again. The morning after, she’d been teased mercilessly for the dopey grin that she hadn’t bothered to contain. The only one who hadn’t said anything was Jaal. But he kept giving her a soft smile, like her happiness was contagious. Eventually, she’d managed to get some time alone with the angara, and ‘nervous’ would have been an understatement for how Sara was feeling. Then Jaal had cupped her cheek, pressed his forehead to hers, and told her that he was glad Reyes could make her so happy. That he felt lucky to be able to see her like that. It had taken a lot of willpower not to just kiss Jaal right there. But it wasn’t the right moment for them.

Feeling like she could go everywhere at once, Sara threw herself into her work. There had been a lull in emails requesting the Pathfinder’s help, and the Nexus leadership seemed to have accepted her fixation on Kadara. Perhaps they were finally coming around to the potential of an Outpost there. Either way, Sara took advantage of the extra time to continue proving that the Initiative meant more than empty promises. She itched to go see Reyes, but rumors of an uptick in Collective activity told her that he was busier than her. Maybe her work in the badlands could help them both.

Of course when Sloane had called her for a meeting, Sara had almost ignored it. It had to be a trap. The woman had just put a hit out on her the night before. But the desperation in the pirate’s voice, made Sara think twice. Stashing a couple extra knives, Sara eventually made her way to the Outcast base. It was like a ghost town. Sloane asking her for help was definitely  _ not _ how she expected the day to start.The pirate was a fool to trust Sara. She was on board the moment Sloane had mentioned the Charlatan. He was finally making his move, and Sara would be damned if she wasn’t going to be there to watch his back. She hadn’t known he’d have a sniper, though.

_ Of course I’ll watch your back, Sloane. _ Lie.  _ No, there’s no sniper about to blow a hole through you. _ Lie.  _ I definitely didn’t know that Reyes was the Charlatan. _ Lie.  _ And I am definitely not here to watch you die. _ Lie. Sara hadn’t lied so much since the last time she had a meeting with Tann. But just like Tann, Sloane deserved to be lied to. This was the change in leadership, Sara had been waiting for. She could clean out the badlands, and reset the vault all she wanted, but with Sloane still sitting on the throne of Kadara she could never risk placing an Initiative Outpost on the planet. Personal feelings aside, Reyes as the Charlatan would be the better ruler of Kadara. He’d proven that to her already. The Collective had proven that to her.

Watching Sloane die, Sara wondered how it had come to this. Making a conscious decision to allow the pirate’s death, after promising to protect it. This is the kind of thing that would earn her a black mark in the history books. Good people don’t sit and watch someone die, even if the galaxy is better off without them.

Sara could feel eyes watching her, and glanced up at Reyes as he gave orders to his people. With a tilt of his head, Reyes asked her to follow him. As he walked off into a side passage, Sara turned to her squad. They were watching her a bit apprehensively. Drack glared at Reyes’ retreating back, and Jaal raised his eyebrow in a question. Sara gave them both a reassuring smile, and gestured for them to wait for her to come back.

"Guess you got everything you wanted." Sara started, catching up with Reyes.

“Not everything.” Reyes whispered, obviously not expecting her to hear him. Continuing louder, he turned to face her. "What I want is peace. Sloane would have brought war to Heleus. We don’t have the population to survive that."

"Is Reyes a code name too?" Sara asked, somehow managing to sound both accusatory and teasing.

"It's what my mother called me." Reyes tried to tease back, but ultimately sighed. "It's my real name."

"Why didn’t you trust me?" Sara crossed her arms, giving him a disappointed look.

"I only lied because I didn't want the rumors surrounding 'the Charlatan' to taint your view of me." Reyes was looking at her pleadingly. He didn’t know that she already knew. Debating about how long to make him sweat, Sara raised an eyebrow.

"You mean like the rumors that the Charlatan regularly buys a round of meals at the soup kitchen. Or that he's behind the anonymous deposit of credits to people down on their luck?" Sara offered. Reyes’ eyes widened in surprise. The wall he’d had up since she entered the cave finally started crumbling. In a way, they were back on that roof, opening up to each other. This time the big secret, the elephant in the room, was gone. Or at least acknowledged.

"I guess… I… liked the way you looked at me. And I was afraid that would change." Reyes spoke hesitantly, trying for honesty. He shifted nervously under her gaze, waiting for her verdict. Five minutes earlier, he’d been charming, confident, and self-assured, now he was raw, exposed, and at her mercy. Sara realized how much it was hurting him to think she wouldn’t accept him as the Charlatan.

“Reyes.” Sara waited until he met her eyes. "Nothing’s changed."

Surprise, relief, joy and finally desire flashed across his face as he realized what she meant.

"You have a bad taste in men." Reyes backed her into the cave wall, a predatory look in his eye. His lips pressed against hers, in a feverish kiss. One hand braced against the rock by her head, the other skated down her back to push her hips against his. As she gasped, he began mouthing along her jaw and down her neck. Sara tilted her head to give him better access.

"The worst." Sara teased, a little breathless. Reyes was nipping her neck when he paused and pulled back to eye her suspiciously.

"You knew?!" Reyes exclaimed, looking shocked. Sara wound her arms around his neck, one hand scratching through the hair on the back of his head. He shivered.

"I suspected." Sara smirked, pulling his mouth down to hers. He growled against her lips, thigh coming up to press between her legs. Through the armor all she felt was pressure, reminding her that this wasn't the time or place. "Don't you have a port to liberate?"

"It can wait." Reyes shifted against her, moving the hand on the wall to the back of her head, deepening the kiss. As his tongue slid past her lips, tasting her, Sara felt SAM's presence at the back of her mind. Sara recognized it as SAM’s way of telling her he was about to speak, among the other ways he’d begun using this new form of communication.

“I apologize for interrupting, but others are approaching.” SAM’s voice came from her omnitool, startling Reyes who pulled back slightly. Sara let her hands drop to his waist, while she tried to catch her breath.

“Hah, I forgot you were there SAM.” Reyes chuckled, brushing a thumb across Sara’s bottom lip. Grinning, she bit the tip, just as the ‘others’ rounded the corner. Collective agents called to Reyes that he was needed at the port. He began stepping away as he responded. “Duty calls. Don’t be a stranger, Sara.”

“Stay safe, Reyes.” Sara watched him leave with a soft smile.

* * *

“So, Reyes is the Charlatan?” Drack asked, as Sara walked up to them. He and Jaal had followed the Collective agents into the side cavern, and found the two leaders in a fairly intimate embrace. Several emotions surged through Jaal at once. Strangely he settled on relief. He didn’t really care that Reyes was the Charlatan, other than wondering why he hadn’t trusted them enough to tell them. Everything he’d learned about the Collective and their enigmatic leader, said they were the good guys, even if a bit morally grey. Sara letting Sloane die, on the other hand, would have bothered him two days ago, but the Outcast leader had put a hit out on Sara, and any compassion Jaal might have had for the woman was gone. Ultimately, Jaal was worried that the happiness he’d seen in Sara all week would be lost. That was where the relief came from.

“Yep. And now, he’s the leader of Kadara.” Sara was giving Drack a knowing grin. It was similar to the one Reyes used when he had a secret.

“You knew.” Jaal laughed. Of course she did. Sara turned that smile on him, and shrugged.

“Well, I’d had my suspicions from the beginning, but do you remember when we met Dr. Nakamoto? The asari he was helping when we walked up? Just before we left to go get his formula, she told me about Reyes helping her.”

“Oh, I remember that. She was whispering to you while I called for Liam and Vetra to meet us.” Jaal was nodding, remembering the young woman who sparked their conversation about Oblivion.

“Yeah, apparently Reyes is in the habit of walking around the slums talking to the homeless and starving. And, coincidentally, that’s always when a free round of meals becomes available at the soup kitchen there. And shortly after he leaves, several people notice an untraceable increase in their credits.” Sara was looking between him and Drack, waiting for their reactions. Jaal laughed and shook his head. Reyes wasn’t as sneaky as he thought he was.

“So what if the guy helps out the poor. He lied to you. You’re okay with that?” Drack growled, and Sara turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

“In a way, I lied to him by not telling him I knew his identity.” The krogan grunted noncommittally. “Do you really have a problem with him? Or are you just being overprotective?”

“Hey, as long as you have both eyes open, kid.” Drack waved a hand and started walking off.

“You can give him the ‘you hurt her I hurt you’ speech if it’ll make you feel better.” Sara called after him, as she and Jaal started following. Bumping shoulders with the angara, she caught his eye. “You okay? With Reyes, I mean?”

“I always knew he wasn’t exactly what he seemed. I’m a little upset that he didn’t tell us, though.” Jaal sighed, but gave her a soft smile. “Mostly, I was worried that you were going to be hurt.”

“I should have told you about it before. I just...didn’t know for sure. And I didn’t want you to be suspicious of him when I couldn’t be certain. You two were getting along so well.” Sara was giving him an apprehensive look. He just grinned.

“Ah, the things people do to protect each other from heartache.” Jaal mimicked her affectionate shoulder bump. “Reyes may not be up front about everything, but he is a good man. I trust him. As long as you’re happy, I am too.”

The first sign that the Collective had taken over Kadara Port was the lack of guards at the checkpoint into the slums. The warden wasn’t even there. Making their way up to the docks, the trio shared looks of amusement. Other than a lack of Outlaws, the docks were basically the same. Drack muttered something about checking on Kralla’s and left. Sara was moving about, talking to the dock workers, and listening to conversations. Jaal leaned on a stack of crates watching her, and doing his own listening.

“I can’t believe Sloane’s dead.”

“Good riddance.”

“I wasn’t a fan of her policy, but I didn’t want her dead. If not for her we would’ve died after the Nexus.”

“You don’t know that.”

“But how did she die? Everyone’s got a different story.”

“Does it matter? Sloane’s dead and the Charlatan won.”

“The aliens have a saying for that. The ends justify the means.”

“I can get behind that.”

Sara was wandering back over to him, looking pleased. She sidled up next to him, leaning on the crates, and tucking herself against his side. Jaal’s heart skipped a beat. His hand that had been gripping the crate, was now pinned beneath her back. Shifting it, Jaal gripped her hip, feeling her relax against his arm.

“He works fast. The Outcasts have scattered, and Collective agents are working to spread information. They’re already relaxing rules around the docks about taxation and restrictions.” Sara was speaking quietly, and watching the people. If it wasn’t for her fingers picking at the fabric on his thigh, Jaal would have thought she forgot he was there. As it was, her fingers were intensely distracting.

“People seem to be happier. Sloane’s reign of terror has ended.” Jaal muttered back, turning his head toward her. She was close enough to press his lips against her temple, but instead he just breathed her in. Sara’s quick inhale, told him she was acutely aware of how close they were.

“Jaal…” Sara started, quietly. “I’m going to go change out of armor, and explore the port. See what other changes are happening.”

“And find Reyes.” Jaal chuckled. They hadn’t moved though, and his hand tightened on her hip. Her fingers had stopped picking, instead rubbing small circles just above his knee. Sara turned her head toward him slightly, and his breath ghosted over her ear. “Go on. I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Jaal?” Her face turned up to his.

“Yes, Sara.”

“How did I get so lucky?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing.”

* * *

Everything had gone exactly as planned. Better actually. Kissing Sara against the cave wall hadn’t been a part of his plan. It was a herculean effort not to seek her out and pin her to the nearest surface. But Kadara had to come first. This time. Now that she knew his truth, and had accepted him, there was nothing to hold him back. Nothing to stop him from starting something with her. That thought thrilled him. It kept him motivated as he worked with his people to take over Kadara.

Thinking back to the night of Sloane’s party, and how Sara had been a perfect distraction, Reyes realized that he missed all the signs. He was so worried that she wouldn’t accept him, that he failed to notice that she already had. It also explained Keema’s comment about him being a bit dense. In this case, she wasn’t wrong. Reyes was beginning to regret all his secrecy. That would get a laugh out of Keema, once they finally had the chance to chat. Once everything had settled down.

For now, Reyes was back at Tartarus. He’d changed out of his armor, and into a more casual outfit. He’d also ordered a round of drinks for the patrons downstairs as a celebration. Reyes’ role in this part of the plan was to act as an unconnected supporter. Creating an alibi with which ‘Reyes the Smuggler’ was in no way connected to the Collective’s takeover of the port. When Sara found him, he was sharing a drink with Kian, while exuberant patrons crowded around them. Tartarus was packed, and he didn’t see her till she was standing next to him.

"Thought you’d be in the throne room. Tartarus is a little shabby for Kadara’s new leader, don’t you think?" Sara breathed against his ear, barely moving her lips. She winked at Kian, who smirked back, and left to pour her a drink. Reyes snaked an arm around Sara’s waist, pulling her to him.

"Come on, Ryder. You know I prefer to rule from the shadows." Reyes was just as quiet, relishing in the forced closeness. He’d hoped she’d find him. Lips ghosted over his ear, and he shivered.

"You are a shady bastard." Sara chuckled, one of her hands gripping his hip.

"But a handsome one, right?" Kian came back with her drink, and after nodding at the bartender, Reyes steered Sara through the crowd. His hand stayed on her lower back, and when they got to the stairs he let her go first. Hips swaying, Sara looked coyly at him over her shoulder. All he could do was grin, and follow. She had changed into a loose fitting shirt, and a pair of cargo pants, which hugged her butt nicely. Wondering how it would feel cupped in his hands, Reyes almost ran into her as the crowd on the second floor forced her to slow up.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Sara whispered at him over her shoulder, as he stopped behind her. “You’ll get your chance. But we have business to attend to first.”

“Hmm, if we must.” Reyes pinched her butt lightly, and she slapped his hand away, trying to conceal a smile. This was easy. Being with her like this. Sara’s hand slipped into his, and they finished their trek to his private room. As the door slid shut behind them, Reyes pushed her up against the wall, stealing a heated kiss.

“Reyes.” Sara laughed, pulling back. He leaned back in to capture her lips, before letting her go. Reyes brought up his omnitool to lock the door. It wouldn’t do for one of the drunk patrons to stumble into their conversation. Considering their physical intimacy moving through the crowd, anyone paying attention would think the door was locked for entirely different reasons. Not that they’d be entirely wrong.

"Do you remember Keema Dohrgun? The Angara you met at Sloane’s party.” Reyes motioned to the corner seat of his couch for Sara, as he took up the seat next to her. “She’s agreed to be my front. This was an angara port, and it will look better if an angara is on the throne.”

“Yeah, I talked to her when I was exploring the port. You’ve made a lot of changes in a short time.”

“No point in wasting time. Also, with Sloane gone, there’s room for the Initiative on Kadara."

"Finally! I’ll start rounding up volunteers for an outpost. Though, it might take a while. You exiles have a reputation." Sara smirked at him, sipping at her drink. Reyes had an arm around the back of the couch, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Not all of us are thieves and murderers.” Chuckling, and drawing circles on the back of her neck. He let his fingers slip under her collar, feeling her shiver. “I am, but some of the others are perfectly nice."

"Oh, perfectly." Sara gave him a thoughtful look, which turned flirtatious. "I should tell you about my past some time. Might be able to give yours a run for your money."

"Hmm, I’d like that. We can trade stories. Jokes aside though, I want this outpost just as much as you do." Reyes dropped a bit of the flirting, to convey the seriousness of his statement. He might be thinking about pushing her down onto this couch, but that didn’t mean he wanted her to think he wasn’t sincere.

"Might not be so easy.” She sighed. “Tann might not want an outpost on a planet full of exiles."

"Not really his call, is it? You’re the Pathfinder." Reyes pushed.

"As long as you can assure us that no Initiative shuttles will be shot down on the way in. I want this outpost as much as you do."

"It will have my full protection. That’s a promise." Reyes set his drink down, to take one of her hands. "As do you. Whether you need it or not."

"Thanks, Reyes. Guess, I allied myself with the right man." Sara said softly, squeezing his fingers. "So, the Outcasts have scattered.”

"That’s what happens when you cut the head off a snake. With Sloane and Kaetus out of the picture, they’re disorganized. Weak." There was still the heat of attraction between them, but it had eased back, and they were falling into a casual conversation. Knowing he didn’t have to hide anything from her, Reyes relaxed.

"So, big question. How did you become the Charlatan?" Sara asked him. Her hand was still tangled in his, her thumb rubbing his knuckles.

"Well, I certainly didn’t set out to be ‘the Charlatan’. But I couldn’t openly work against Sloane. So I hired other people, representatives, to pose as me. Recruiting exiles and giving orders. I had done something similar back in the Milky Way, while fighting Batarian Slavers. Here the locals started calling them charlatans because they were never who they claimed to be. And the name stuck."

"So, does the Resistance know who you really are?"

"No. But I doubt Evfra would care. He’s a results man. The secrecy around my identity is not malicious, Sara. It’s so I can operate freely." Reyes squeezed her hand. “Keema knows. As does Crux, my commander at the Collective base in Drauliir. Then there’s a handful of fighters I trust, most of which you saw earlier in the caves.”

“But the more people who know, the more danger you’re in.” Sara nodded in recognition of the same threat she faced daily.

“And the more danger the people I’m close to are in.” Reyes held her gaze, saying with his eyes what he was quite ready to say out loud. "If we’re done with all the boring business talk, there is something I want to do." 

"Oh, you’re up to something. Again." Sara raised her eyebrows at him as Reyes stood and punched something into his omnitool. Then music filled the room, and her suspicion turned to surprise.

"I neglected you on our first date. How about we fix that?" Reyes offers her his hand. He’d been thinking about dancing with her since he invited her to Sloane’s party. He’d missed his chance then. Reyes intended not to miss any further opportunities, if he could help it.

"This is unexpected. I didn’t know you had a romantic streak." Sara took his hand and he pulled her up, swinging her around and into his arms. Her other hand curled around his neck, while his splayed over her lower back.

"There’s a lot you don’t know about me." He spoke softly, his face close to hers. "Since leaving the Nexus, my survival has depended on secrets. I don’t want any more of those between us, Sara."

"Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Reyes. You will have secrets. It’s who you are. Just don’t lie to me about the big stuff." Sara smiled up at him, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Plus, there’s something to be said about plausible deniability."

He stared at her for a moment, wondering how he got so lucky. As they swayed to the music, he pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

"Thank you." He said against her lips.

"For what?" Sara whispered.

"Accepting me." Reyes closed the distance again, kissing her slow as they continued to dance. Now that he had her, Reyes would do anything to keep Sara. Do anything to be the man she saw in him.

* * *

“Sara, may I ask you a question? About your relationship with Reyes?” SAM asked, the globe flickering on Sara’s desk. She stopped reading her emails to stare at him. After returning from Tartarus, Sara was too wired to sleep. Instead she made herself a bowl of food, and decided to sort through her inbox. Then there were emails to be sent, most importantly the one to Addison, asking her to start prepping for a new outpost.

The process was slow going, as Sara kept getting distracted by memories of her evening with Reyes. His hands on her body. His lips caressing hers. He’d been that perfect gentleman he’d promised to be, kissing her breathless, but keeping it slow and tender. It was infuriating. In the best way. Perhaps her distraction is what prompted SAM’s interest in asking questions.

“Uh, alright. But I hope you already know where babies come from.” A little apprehensive about what SAM was curious about, Sara tried to defuse it with humor.

“Yes, Sara. I am aware of reproductive processes for various species.” There was a hint of amusement in his voice. “My only experience of such attachments was a long-established relationship. Cherished, familiar, but tragic.”

“Mom and Dad.”

“I have never known the beginning of an attachment. Through you, I have been able to determine that all life strives for connection. But at what point does that connection become romantic? How do you know? What--” SAM seemed to cut himself off, like he wanted to say more, but thought better of it.

“I have never thought about it before. It’s always just been a feeling.” Sara ran a hand through her hair, aware that this was a very important conversation that she wasn’t awake enough for. “So, be patient with me, as I try to put words to something generally regarded as indescribable.”

“Of course, Sara.” SAM said softly. “Perhaps, perspective on Reyes would help? What makes your attachment to him different from, say, Drack?”

“Other than the fact that Drack is over fourteen hundred years old, and we’re biologically incompatible?” Sara chuckled, and SAM’s globe brightened and dimmed in a way she hadn’t seen before. She suspected it was his attempt at conveying a smile. “Drack is a good friend, and I care about him a lot. But I don’t wake up in the morning thinking about him. I don’t want to tell him about silly, innocuous things that happen during my day. My heart doesn’t leap into my throat every time I see him, or get an email from him. With Reyes, it’s different.”

“I have noticed that he frequently occupies your thoughts. As does Jaal. Your heart rate also increases when they are around.” SAM acknowledged, his globe pulsing in his version of a nod. “I have also noticed that touch seems to be prevalent in romantic attachments.”

“Yes, though that is not always the case. Some relationships can be romantic without being sexual, or having physical intimacy. From my experience, it is often about connection. About the importance of that person in your life. If you can’t imagine life without them, and their wellbeing matters more to you than everything else, including yourself.”

“Is that why you let the sniper shoot Sloane?” The AI’s voice was quiet, like he was afraid to ask the question.

“I’ve been asking myself that question all day. I still don’t know, but I think it’s part of it. It is certainly why I killed Zia even though she was unarmed and surrendering.” Sara sighed, dropping her head into her hands. There was a lot Sara had to answer for, and was quickly accumulating more. But she couldn’t bring herself to regret it. That didn’t stop Sara from beating herself over it, though.

“I understand, Sara. I think I am beginning to comprehend what makes an attachment romantic.” They fell silent, both contemplating love and connection. Unbidden, Sara remembered how SAM talked her through her panic attacks, and how he developed a form of communication born from a need to comfort her physically. “Sara? It is late. You should get some sleep.”

“Okay, SAM.” She reached out and touched the base of his globe, before moving toward her bed. As she settled under the covers, Sara felt the familiar pressure across her shoulders, and down her spine.

“Goodnight, Sara.”

“Goodnight, SAM.”

"Hey, Jaal was looking for you." Cora said as Sara fixed herself a cup of coffee. The huntress was eating breakfast with Peebee and Liam. After nodding her acknowledgement, Sara listened to the group return to their argument about biotics. From what Sara could tell, Peebee and Liam were taking turns saying shit just to aggravate Cora. To her credit, Cora seemed completely aware and was more amused than angry. She was treating them like small children who hadn't a clue what they were talking about.

Coffee in hand, Sara left the kitchen to see if Jaal was in the tech lab. She waved to Lexi and Drack, who were chatting in the med lab, as she passed. By the research station, Suvi was talking animatedly to Vetra, who had an affectionate smile on her face. Heart a bit full, and feeling happy, Sara stepped into the tech lab. Hearing voices, she paused, searching for Jaal, who was at the back by a computer console.

“You, more than anyone, know how dangerous Akksul is.” The voice sounded female, and angaran. Realizing Jaal was on a video call, Sara held back, not wanting to interrupt. It didn’t sound like it was about good news.

“Why were they allowed to speak with him?” Jaal responded, sounding tense. Sara had to resist the urge to go to him, wanting to comfort him in some way.

“They aren’t children anymore. We can’t control their every move.” A different voice, also female, answered him. His mothers. “You remember how you were.”

“Please, Jaal.” The first voice pleaded, and Sara watched Jaal’s shoulder’s slump in resignation.

“I’ll bring them home.” Jaal promised, ending the call. Moving further into the room, Sara caught his eye. His previously frustrated expression furrowed into worry, and Sara finished crossing the distance. Sitting in his chair, Jaal was only slightly shorter than Sara, which she took advantage of to press a light kiss to his forehead, hands resting on his shoulders.

“Are you okay?” Sara asked, as Jaal’s hands came up to grip her forearms.

“Three of my brothers and sisters have joined the Roekaar.” Jaal sighed. Then, with a growl of frustration, he stood and began pacing. “Akksul has poisoned them with his hatred of aliens.”

“And your mothers want you to bring them back.” Sara leaned against the table to watch him. Family means everything to Jaal. The fact that his siblings could so readily hate the people he now calls friends had to be a blow. Would the angara ever truly be able to accept the Milky Way species? What did that mean for a relationship with Jaa? Would his family accept Sara? Would they like her? One look at Jaal’s open expression told her he was thinking something similar.

“The Roekaar have made camp at the Forge. Many consider it the birthplace of our civilization. Akksul likely believes this bold move will create more fanatics for his cause.” Jaal was still pacing, looking remarkably like a caged animal. Sara had stepped forward to try and calm him, when he stopped to look at her. There was apprehension and worry in his eyes, but also hope. “Sara. He has my family, but I don’t think I can do this alone.”

“You don’t have to.” She had already reached out to take his hands, before he’d finished speaking. “Just tell me the time and place.” The lines of worry smoothed, and a soft smile eased across his lips. One of his hands came up to brush a strand of hair out of her face. Sara’s heart jumped into her throat, feeling the intensity of his affection.

“No hesitation. That is what I love about you.” Jaal said quietly, pressing his forehead to hers. Before she could process his words, he was pulling back. “I have a contact who’s been monitoring the Roekaar, I’ll set up a rendezvous with her.”

* * *

_ I’m Sorry _

_ To: Jaal Ama Darav _

_ From: Reyes Vidal _

_ Jaal, _

_ I don’t know where we stand now, but I hope we’re still friends. _

_ My contacts just informed me of Akksul’s takeover of the Forge on Havarl. And that some of your siblings have joined him. I am sorry I couldn’t get you this information before. _

_ At the risk of overstepping, be careful not to do something reckless. It’s what Akksuul wants. _

_ If there’s anything I can do, don’t hesitate to ask. _

_ Reyes _

_ I’m gonna kill them.  _ Jaal was fuming.  _ Their brother has flown half the galaxy with the alien Pathfinder, but it's Akksul they listen to. _ As their plan to sneak through the Forge filled with a slew of Roekaar, Jaal fought the urge to scream in frustration.  _ How many times have I dragged their asses out of trouble? Teviint in particular. This was probably all her doing. _ Lathoul and Baranjj tended to follow Teviint into anything, if only to make sure she didn’t get in over her head. Then when all three inevitably ended up in over their heads, his mothers would call Jaal to get them out of it. Joining the Roekaar was the stupidest thing they had gotten themself into, to date.

“I don’t know how it is with angara, but if my brother had gone off to join a cult, I’d kill him.” Sara commented as she dispatched the last Roekaar in the govataan. They had only one more passage before they’d be at the bridge to the Forge.

“It is much the same. As soon as I know they are safe--they’re dead.” Jaal growled, marching toward the door out.

“Huh, sibling rivalry is universal. Who’d have thought?” Liam was following a step behind. The small group left the final passage to find themselves on one side of a large canyon. It was lush with plant life, as most of Havaral was. For the moment, their way seemed clear of enemies.

“It’s that ‘no one hurts my brother but me’ thing. Right, Jaal?” Sara gave him a knowing smile, and some of Jaal’s tension dissipated. Unlike with the kett, the Milky Way aliens had enough similarities to the angara to have a chance at building a community. Their only goal was survival, but not through the destruction and genocide of other species.

This was why Jaal wanted Sara and Liam there. Both had a knack for putting people at ease, which had a possibility of winning over his siblings. Maybe even some of the Roekaar. Jaal had a feeling this mission would be a turning point. He just hoped it would be in their favor. It didn’t seem likely, as a series of explosions rocked the ground, and their only way across the canyon collapsed.

“Woah!” Sara shouted, shifting into a ready stance and panning the landscape for potential threats.

“What the--” Liam exclaimed as Jaal groaned in frustration. Satisfied that they weren’t being shot at, he stalked to the edge where the last of the bridge was still attached to the cliff.

“I take it the Roekaar didn’t want us going that way.” Sara grumbled, coming up behind him. “How are we going to get to them now?”

“We’ll have to jump down.” Jaal said determidly, walking off the cliff. Liam shouted his name, as Sara made a noise of protest, but Jaal landed lightly on the ledge below them. After a moment, the other two joined him. He couldn’t help grinning as Sara glared at him, and Liam punched his shoulder. Payback was had a moment later when Sara took off running at full speed, launching herself over the gorge. The bottom fell out of his stomach as Jaal watched her. For a moment it looked like she wouldn’t make it, but then she caught the rock ledge and used the cliff face to kick herself up.

“She does that shit just to mess with us.” Liam grumbled, walking to the edge of their side and looking down. “Damn, that’s a long way down.”

“Come on you two!” Sara shouted back at them, her hands on her hips. Turning a broad grin to Liam, Jaal mimicked Sara’s running jump, but his legs propelled him further. The benefits of multiple joints, and longer bones.

“I hate you both!” Liam called, before following suit. He only barely caught the ledge, and Jaal had to help Sara pull him up.

“Now what?” Sara turned to Jaal as Liam dusted himself off, grumbling about hating heights.

“Up the hill. We’ll climb our way back.” Jaal nodded in the direction they needed to head.

“Lead the way.”

_ We’ve got company! Sharpshooters! _

_ Here we go again! _

_ Push to higher ground! _

_ Don’t let them flank you! _

Thinking that they’d cleared the area, Sara bounded up the hill, cresting the ledge out in the open. As gunfire rang out, she yelped and dived for cover, clutching at her shoulder. Jaal dashed to her side, crouching behind the large rock. A few meters away, Liam was giving them a worried look.

“Must you be so reckless?” SAM’s voice was barely audible over the gunfire, which hadn’t ceased.

“Intruders have reached the nest.” A female voice shouted, sounding familiar, but Jaal was focused on Sara. He silently agreed with SAM. Through her helmet, Jaal could see her eyes screwed shut in pain. With a deep breath, Sara opened her eyes and looked down at her shoulder, lifting her hand. There was a deep gouge in her armor, but no blood. Her shoulder would have a large, angry bruise later, but that was preferable to the alternative. Sighing in relief, Jaal gave Sara a shaky smile. She returned it with a bit of a wolfish grin, and pulled her gun while pivoting to look over their cover.

“I count three.” Another voice shouted, this one entirely recognizable Baranjj. Sara had leaned around the rock, taking aim when Jaal grabbed her. Yanking her back, almost into his lap, Jaal motioned to Liam to ceasefire.

“Wait.” Jaal hissed, looking down at Sara. He spared a moment to enjoy the view of Sara reclining back against him.  _ Maybe the next time she’s hanging out in the tech lab… _ “I know those voices.”

“Lathoul, go for backup.” That was Teviint. Jaal gave Sara a startled look, then stood abruptly, raising his hands in a surrender motion.

“Lathoul! Wait! Stop!” Jaal called, moving around their cover.

“It’s Jaal! Jaal, is that you?” Jaal watched as Baranjj holstered his gun and launched over the crate he was using for cover.  _ The idiot actually thought he was gonna get a hug from me. _ As soon as Baranjj was close enough, Jaal punched him instead. All the pain and worry these kids have put their mothers through, Jaal wasn’t letting them off easy. After a second punch, and a sheepish look from Baranjj, Jaal pulled his brother into a hug. As angry as he was, the relief at finding his family in one piece bubbled up in a laugh.

“Baranjj. Our mothers sent me.” Jaal pulled back, looking passed him toward the other two. Both were confused, and surprised to see him.

“All of them?” Baranjj asked, sounding worried. Jaal felt Sara’s presence behind him, and glimpsed Liam in his periphery. Anger flashed in Baranjj’s eyes, and Teviint began storming toward them.

“Did our mothers send this human, too?” She growled, crowding into Sara’s personal space. Jaal had seen the Pathfinder stand toe-to-toe with a fiend. He wasn’t surprised when Sara didn’t move an inch. Instead she leveled an amused smirk at his sister, and holstered her weapon.

“Jaal, you didn’t tell me your sister was such a badass.” Shaking his head in concealed laughter, Jaal raised an eyebrow at Sara. She had an odd way of dealing with threats that he found endlessly endearing. 

“Your people are a joke.” Teviint scoffed, and straightened her legs to increase her height. It was a common angaran intimidation technique, but the smaller human only grinned wider. 

“Teviint… please.” Jaal urged. He was tired of her attitude, and was ready to let Sara knock her down a peg, just to teach her a lesson. Teviint had always been an angry child, jumping from one cause to another trying to find an outlet. This latest one was likely to get her and her brothers killed. Finally turning away with a growl, Teviint shoved Lathoul out of her way.

“Why’d they send you?” Baranjj shifted toward Jaal, ignoring the humans.

“Because we’ve lost enough to the kett. They’re afraid to lose you to this insane cause.” Jaal looked at each of his siblings in turn. Baranjj looked back at Teviint who had a dark look in her eyes. Realizing their mothers’ worry wasn’t enough to motivate them, Jaal sighed.

“But, Jaal--” Baranjj started to argue, and Jaal cut him off.

“I want you to meet my… friend, Sara.” Jaal turned to grab Sara, who hissed as he accidentally bumped her injured shoulder. With an apologetic look, he moved his hand to her lower back, guiding her forward. “So you can see that Akksul is wrong.”

“We need to work together against the kett.” Sara started, maintaining eye contact. “We’re here to stay. I want us to get along.”

“Who cares?” Baranjj snapped, and Teviint joined, not letting anyone get a word in.

“The angara don’t want anything you have.”

“We don’t need you.”

“Jaal, our mothers want us to live truthfully.”

“It’s because I love my mother that I will die for this cause.” Jaal was about to bash some heads together, when Lathoul shoved the other two aside.

“Akksul is going to blow this place up.” Lathoul interrupted, speaking for the first time. He’d always been an easy-going kid. Jaal suspected he only went along with the other two to make sure they didn’t do something spectacularly stupid.

“Lathoul!” Teviint shouted in disbelief.

“That’s why he sent the researchers away!” Lathoul continued, moving closer.

“Stop. Talking.” Teviint’s voice was low and threatening. Jaal glanced at her over Lathoul’s shoulder. That girl needed a wake up call. She was so lost in Akksul’s vitriol, she couldn’t see the truth in front of her.

“He has bombs.” Lathoul ignored her, and turned his gaze toward Sara. “Stolen from your people.”

“Those bombs go off, it’ll look like the Initiative did it.” Sara looked at Jaal, a hint of panic on her face. If the Forge is destroyed with Initiative explosives, Akksul would win. All the work Sara had done to win over the angara wouldn’t matter. Jaal’s heart stopped as he realized it would likely put an end to their potential relationship. If a war broke out between their people, it would be impossible to stay together.

“We have to disarm them.” Jaal reassured her, reaching out to rest a hand on her arm.

“I’ll take you--” Lathoul started to speak but as a gunshot rang out, he grunted in pain, collapsing forward. Sara caught him, and eased Lathoul gently to the ground. In disbelief, Jaal stared at Teviint and the gun in her hand. How could she have done it? Shot her own brother? He watched her fury devolved into horror as the wound on Lathoul’s back began to bleed. Dropping her gun, Teviint put her hands to her head in distress. Jaal started to go to her, but then Baranjj grabbed her arm and pulled her deeper into the Forge. Instead, Jaal turned to kneel next to Lathoul, who was muttering desperately. “No, no, no--the bombs. In the Forge. I’m okay, Jaal. I’ll be fine.”

“You gonna make it?” Sara asked tenderly, as she dug around in a pouch on her belt. Realizing what she was doing, Jaal pulled Lathoul up to give Sara access to the wound. His brother hissed as Sara began applying the medi-gel to his wound. Bombs implicating the Initiative could go off any minute, but Sara wouldn’t leave a wounded man. How could anyone compare her to the kett?

“I hate Akksul--don’t let him win.” Lathoul grumbled into Jaal’s shoulder where his head was pressed. Readjusting, Jaal brushed a comforting hand over his brother’s head. Lathoul was tough, and the wound looked superficial.

“You got it, Lathoul.” Sara assured, as she finished applying the gel. Lowering Lathoul back against the rock, Jaal pressed his forehead to his brother’s for a moment. When he stood, Sara and Liam were sharing looks of determination. With a nod to both of them, the trio run after Jaal’s other siblings, and further into the Forge. Lathoul would be fine, but his other siblings were still in danger. For the Roekaar to be willing to blow up the birthplace of the angara, their hate had to be consuming them.

If only the Roekaar could see the way Sara cares for others. Or the way her people have already accepted the angara as neighbors. If only the Roekaar would take the time to understand the Milky Way people. Sara’s humor and bravery. Liam’s determination and hope. Jaal had yet to meet a Milky Way alien who wasn’t just as nuanced in their good and bad as the angaran. With a surge of gratitude for his time on the Tempest, and for Sara in particular, he turned to her.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Jaal spoke softly, a smile on his lips. She returned with an affectionate grin of her own. He didn’t know how, but if they didn’t stop the bombs, Jaal was certain he’d find a way, any way, to stay with Sara.

_ We need to find those bombs. _

_ If Akksul’s willing to blow up the Forge, there’s nothing he won’t do. _

_ Ryder, if he shows up… _

_ I know--follow your lead. _

* * *

_ Skkut! Intruders in the Forge! _

_ The bombs are already set! _

_ They sent backup! _

_ Think Teviint warned them? _

_ Maybe. Doesn’t matter now! _

_ Watch the pillars! Or we’ll lose the Forge trying to save it! _

_ Okay, all the bombs are disarmed! Now just the Roekaar to worry about! _

_ Don’t go easy on them! _

_ All clear! _

“Jaal! Jaal!” Teviint cried as she ran towards them, closely followed by Baranjj. Sara was relieved to see Jaal’s other siblings were safe, though she was a bit wary. Teviint had shot her own brother, after all. “I killed Lathoul. I killed him. I’m so sorry.”

“He’s not dead. You’re lucky.” Jaal wrapped her up in a tight hug, and rubbed a comforting hand over her back. Teviint buried her face in his chest, but at his words she raised her head, a look of relief on her face.

“I lost my mind, Jaal. I want to go home.” Tevint sobbed softly.

“But the cause! I joined because of you.” Baranjj protested, and Teviint turned to look at him fiercely.

“I shot our brother.”

“Don’t leave me--”

“Let her go.” Voice ringing through the cave, Akksul stalked up behind Baranjj, who winced. “I only want soldiers who are committed to our cause. Not weaklings who stand by and watch the destruction of our people--at the hands of aliens!”

Above them on a ledge, more Roekaar pour into the Forge. They were surrounded. Analyzing quickly, Sara acknowledged that her squad could probably survive with some inevitable injuries, but Jaal’s siblings were an unknown variable. It was not wise to try and shoot their way out of this one. Though Sara strongly doubted that diplomacy would work either. At the sight of Teviint hiding behind Baranjj, a look of shame and fear on her face, Sara's anger surged. Here was another leader using fear and violence to control his people.

“You recruit kids and make them fight their family. Your cause is corrupt.” Sara snarled, fighting the urge to just shoot Akksul on the spot. “It’s sick. And so are you.”

“I speak for our people!” Akksul was grandstanding. Sara still had her gun in hand, expecting a show down any minute. “And I say you’re done in Heleus.”

Akksul spun abruptly, pointing a finger at her threateningly. Instincts took over, and Sara brought her gun up in defense, regretting it immediately as there was a collective gasp at her actions.

“Sara, don’t!” Jaal hissed. Sara had already froze with her gun still pointed at Akksul. Flicking her eyes to Jaal, she saw him shake his head slowly. With the smallest of nods, Sara reasserted her intent to follow his lead. Jaal knew what he was doing, and she trusted him. She should show it. Akksul just sneered at her. He bore down on her, extending his legs to tower over her, in much the same way Teviint had done.

“Martyr me. Please. I dare you.” Akksul chuckled darkly, putting himself in point blank range. It would be so easy to just pull the trigger, and be done with this man. But he was right. It would martyr him, and any chance she had to build peace with the Roekaar would be gone. Sara had to trust Jaal.

“I made a promise to my friend that you’re making really hard to keep.” Sara spoke through gritted teeth, taking her finger off the trigger. Holding her ground as she lowered her gun, Sara shifted her stance slightly to prepare to defend against an attack. She might not shoot him, but if he tried to jump her, Sara could hold her own. As the seconds ticked by, Akksul’s smirk turned into a glare. With a scoff, he turned toward his people and began to proselytize.

“They move onto our planets. They take our resources. Make us weak.” Akksul gestured angrily, and Sara watched his every move.

"Ryder. Orders?" Liam hissed behind her.

"Stand down. Wait for Jaal's signal." Sara whispered back. Jaal had cut Akksul off, and his statement covered their brief exchange.

“I’ve watched Ryder make planets habitable.” Jaal was talking to the Roekaar, and ignoring Akksul.

“Exactly! And they’ll never let us forget it!” Akksul contradicted himself, and Sara saw the Roekaar shift.

“She rescued our beloved Moshae.” Jaal continued, not even acknowledging Akksul’s comment. Sara almost chuckled. A sure-fire way to piss off a zealot was to not pay attention to them.

“I know…” Akksul practically whined. The Roekaar had started to look at each other uneasily. Jaal was getting to them. Sara often forgot how important the Moshae was to the angara, but several Roekaar started lowering their weapons and looking ashamed.

“Saved her life.” Jaal continued.

“I know… Stop defending them!” Akksul was shouting now, trying to regain his footing.

“The Moshae trusts Ryder and--” But Jaal stops abruptly, Akksul's gun in his face. Fear rising in her chest, Sara raises her own gun, finger back on the trigger.

“Stop! We’ve been fighting the wrong enemy. Maybe the enemy is this traitor!” Akksul yells, fury etching lines in his face. Jaal pushed him too far.

"Ryder?" Liam questioned, hand hovering over his own gun.

"No." Was her tight response. There were too many guns involved already.

“Easy…” Jaal spoke softly, his eyes flicking between the gun, Akksul, and Sara.

“Jaal?” Sara asked, keeping her gun trained on Akksul.

“Don’t.” Jaal says, his hand held out to her, before looking back at Akksul. “The Moshae trusts Ryder. Evfra trusts Ryder. I trust Ryder. You’ve become a danger to your own people. Walk away.”

“Or… I kill you and reveal the Resistance for the traitors they are.” Akksul’s hand was shaking in anger. Sara wasn't ready when he pulled the trigger. In trusting Jaal's judgement, she hesitated a moment too long. It wouldn't matter if she shot Akksul now. The bullet was already flying toward Jaal. She was going to lose him, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

But Akksul shot wide, and at the last second Jaal moved, the bullet grazing his cheek, and embedding in a rock several feet away. With a deep gash right over his cheekbone, Jaal turned back to level a glare at Akksul. A ripple passed through the Roekaar, as the enormity of his action hit them. An eerie silence falls, and Akksul’s anger dissipates into shame as he realizes what he's done. Looking up at his people, Akksul lowers his gun. Judgement has been made, and the Roekaar begin leaving, abandoning their leader.

“The alien is not the monster here.” Jaal shook his head in disappointment, his siblings standing behind him. Sara holstered her weapon, and moved to his side.

“I love my people.” Akksul lowered his head in shame, sounding every bit as lost and alone as he looked.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Jaal turned to his siblings, shuffling them out of the Forge. Teviint and Baranjj took the lead, with Liam following just behind. Liam did just what Sara expected him to, and started asking questions. Questions designed specifically to get Jaal's siblings talking, even if only tentatively at first. Sara gave Jaal a soft smile, nodding toward Liam, which he returned. Her gaze flicked to the new scar on his cheek.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“I’m so sorry, Lathoul. I never--” Teviint had been apologizing to her brother since they picked him up on the way back to the shuttle. He was taking it in stride, and had started to tease her by the time the small group arrived at the Pelaav science base. Sara thought he was going a bit easy on her. If it had been her brother, she’d have demanded retribution.

“Couldn’t even kill me at short range.” Lathoul shoved Teviint lightly. Following them off the shuttle, Sara saw a couple of angara women stepping onto the shuttle pad.

“They’re here.” Jaal nodded toward the approaching women. Lathoul walked sheepishly up to one of them, swinging his arms a bit, before embracing her. Jaal held back as Teviint and Baranjj joined them.

“Let’s give them a minute.” Jaal spoke quietly to Sara, moving toward the edge of the platform.

“I’m going to go check in with our science team.” Liam waved, as he headed off.

“Thank you for trusting me. Killing Akksul would have made the Roekaar stronger.” Jaal gave Sara a soft smile.

“He shot you.” Sara had avoided thinking about it on the trip back. Instead helping Liam keep everyone entertained. They’d told stories and got the kids to tell some of their own. Jaal occasionally added in commentary, often teasing one or more of them. By the end of the flight, Jaal’s siblings seemed to have accepted his new alien friends. There was still some resistance and distrust, but Sara thought it was a good start.

Now that the kids were safe, though, the panic about almost losing Jaal flooded in. He could have died. Jaal could have been killed, and gone from her life forever. Sara was having a hard time processing it.

“I’m glad he did--it exposed how far he’d fallen.” Jaal was trying to reassure her, and Sara appreciated it. Shaking her head to clear it, she let out a soft laugh.

“I was really worried, Jaal.” Sara sighed. “I could have lost you.”

“You didn’t. And it will heal. All scars do.” Jaal stepped toward her, his hand coming up to cup her cheek as he leaned his forehead into hers. Sara clutched at his arm, fighting back the tears that sprang to her eyes. “We should get back. I want to say goodbye before my family heads home.”

“Give me a minute.” Drawing a shaky breath, Sara closed her eyes as Jaal let her go and moved toward his family. After a moment Sara opened her eyes, and smiled as Jaal embraced his mothers. A soft pressure flitted across her shoulders, before settling in a little heavier. SAM was trying to communicate physical comfort, and, in surprise, Sara let out a quiet laugh.

“He’s alive, Sara.” SAM was on their private channel. “Focus on that.”

“Thank you, SAM. I’ll try.” Sara’s omnitool lit up, indicating she was getting a call.

“Ryder?” Gil’s voice came through her comms. “Get your ass back to the Tempest. I finished fixing that transponder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm expecting the next chapters to take a little longer. With the end of Reyes' in-game involvement (other than the end), and Jaal's in-game romance being the epitome of slow burn, I'm going to begin diverging a bit from canon. That might take more time to get it right.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. I am so blown away by the response this story has gotten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Alright, crybabies. Let's go get dinner." Peebee shoved lightly at Liam, pushing past them. Letting Liam get ahead of him, Jaal reached toward Sara, hand grazing the back of her neck, to pull her towards him. As they followed the others, Jaal placed a tender kiss to her temple._
> 
> _"...and then Ryder says 'if you're busy, we can come back later.'" Drack was saying as they stepped through the door. His captive audience broke out into peals of laughter._
> 
> _"Drack." Sara admonished, arm still wrapped around Jaal’s waist. "You know better than to spread lies."_

_ Ryder. We’re getting a lot of kett comm chatter. _

_ Keep us stealthed, Kallo. No sense picking a fight just yet. _

_ Pathfinder. Sensors confirm the presence of the Archon’s ship. _

_ I’ll be damned. It worked. _

_ But there’s something else… that’s an Initiative ship tethered to it. It’s… Ark Paarchero! _

_ Confirmed. It matches the Salarian ark. Readings suggest it has been here for sometime. _

_ Well, that changes things. _

"Hey there. Take it easy." Sara moved to stop Zevin Raeka, the salarian Pathfinder from getting up too quickly. Once they’d managed to locate her, it had just been a matter of waiting for Raeka to wake from cryo. It didn’t take long. The salarian’s eyes had already begun to flutter moments after initiating the wake-up sequence. "You’re coming out of cryo. Give yourself a moment.”

"No need, I'm fine. Salarian stasis recovery is almost immediate." Raeka shook her head to rid herself of the last remnants of sleep. With a glance around her, the salarian’s eyes widened in surprise. A human, a krogan, and an unknown alien surround her. Sara would have been a bit freaked too. "Who are you?"

"Sara Ryder. Pathfinder for the human ark." Sara introduced herself, then gestured to the other two. “And this is my squad, Nakmor Drack, and Jaal Ama Darav. Jaal is an angara, a species native to Heleus.”

"Wait, what happened to Alec?" Raeka looked at Sara with confusion and concern. Feeling a lump in her throat, Sara looked away.

"He... didn't make it." Silence fell over the group, and when Raeka didn’t respond, Sara added, “There’s a lot to catch you up on, but there’s a more immediate threat that needs to be addressed.”

"Yes, of course. This is madness. Stasis was a mistake. I should never have agreed to it." Raeka shuffled off the bed, and gingerly made her way over to a terminal with Sara following. The salarian began tapping at the keyboard to access ship information, and gather her own information.

"What's bothering you?" Sara leaned against the terminal, and the salarian avoided her eye. Instead, Raeka focused on the screen, continuing to establish a situation status.

"A leader leads. She doesn't go to sleep." Raeka asserted. "A hostile species, an armada, set upon us. Our captain saw no choice but to surrender. Said we'd live to fight another day. He convinced me to hide in the general population, and dismantle my SAM so we wouldn't fall into enemy hands. But we're still in their grasp, I see."

"That's about to change." Drack assured, an angry tone to his voice.

“It won’t be much of a consolation, but we've been fighting that hostile species for months now, and your captain had the right idea. The kett are ruthless with no regard for life. Their only goal is to maintain their status as ‘top of the food chain.’” Sara was trying to ease Raeka’s guilt, even if it wasn’t by much.

“You are here now, as you said, to fight another day.” Jaal added, and the salarian turned to him with a puzzled look on her face.

“Yes, but what have they been doing to my people while I’ve slept?” Raeka argued, and Sara could admit she had a point. “If I could have done something to stop it…”

“You are now.” Sara reassured, resting a hand on Raeka’s arm. “We're heading into the kett vessel to gather intelligence. Wake up a flight crew and ready the ark for escape. On my signal."

"That'll be no trouble. And then I'll work on freeing the ark, so you can focus on your objective." Raeka agreed. Sara opened her mouth to argue that they had it under control. That Raeka didn’t need to put herself at risk. But then Sara thought about how she’d feel in the salarian’s shoes. No way was she sitting on the sidelines.

"Do what you can, but stay quiet. We don’t want to alert the enemy." Sara conceded with a nod.

"Yes." Raeka had expected an argument and had taken a breath to retort, but at Sara’s words, let it out slowly. "Yes, of course."

"I'm keying you into our comms. We'll stay in touch." Sara brought up her omnitool, punching buttons to connect the salarian in.

"Hello, Pathfinder Raeka." SAM greeted as the connections opened. Sara couldn’t keep the broad grin off her face at hearing the AI’s overly professional cadence. Feeling a sharp pressure near her ribcage, Sara had to hide a laugh in a cough. SAM had ‘elbowed’ her in the side.

"Ah, a SAM in my head again. I'm back in the game. We'll be ready Ryder."

_ Tempest, we’re in the tether, going across to the kett ship now. _

_ So far, there are no indications they’re aware of your presence. Good luck, Pathfinder. _

_ Okay, we keep this quick and quiet and they’ll never notice. _

_ When have we ever managed that? _

_ Yeah, I think they noticed. _

_ We walked right into that one! _

_ Keep the high ground! _

_ No going back now. Keep it up! _

_ The Moshae sends her regards! _

_ We’re clear. _

_ So much for sneaking in. _

_ I have located the Archon’s private chamber. _

_ Right. We need to hurry. _

_ Ryder? _

_ Raeka? I thought you were on the ark. _

_ Too many of our people are missing. _

_ If we don’t find them now, we never will. _

“This is Hayjer, captain of our ark. We’ll focus on the rescue while you push ahead, Ryder.” Raeka explained. The handful of salarian’s Raeka had brought with her looked nervous. It was obvious they weren’t comfortable with the guns in their hands. Hopefully, they'd manage.

“A secondary route is available. Marking navpoint.” SAM offered.

“We’ll help you get on your way.” Sara moved over to a door terminal that would give them access to the route Raeka needed.

“Let’s go.” The salarian Pathfinder nodded to her people. It seemed to open the flood gates, and the anxious group began chattering about having no experience and not knowing what to do. Sara watched as Raeka began inspiring her team. By the time the group left, they seemed much more confident.  _ Could I learn to do that? _ Sara thought, briefly.

_ Good luck, Pathfinder. _

_ Okay, SAM. The relic. Still got a lead on it? _

_ Marking the route to the Archon’s chamber. You may proceed. _

_ It’s not that simple. Only three of us and a ship full of kett. _

_ Four of us. I count double. _

_ Kett ahead. _

_ Good they haven’t noticed us yet. _

_ Won’t last. _

_ Here we go! Keep your head down and push forward! _

_ Where are we going? _

_ The exit is on the far side of the room. _

_ With a lot of kett between us. _

_ Drop ship incoming! _

_ Drop ship! They sure don’t play fair! _

_ They’re reinforcing! _

_ Hey, when do we get  _ our _ drop ship? _

_ Guys,  _ we’re _ supposed to be the calvary! _

_ Is that your best, kett? _

_ Damn it! _

_ You good, Drack? _

_ I’ll walk it off. _

_ Drack! _

_ Last kett down! That did it! _

_ Good. Let’s get the hell out of here. SAM? _

“Ryder. I assume those alarms are because of you?” Raeka’s voice came through the comms, making Drack chuckle. Sara just gave him a smirk and Jaal shook his head.

“Yeah, had a little altercation. And you?” Sara asked as they moved into the next hallway.

“Undetected so far. Still looking for our people. Raeka out.” Raeka cut comms just as they rounded the corner. A kett was bent over a stasis pod, but upon seeing Sara, it turned and ran. As Jaal fired after the retreating kett, Sara examined the pods.

“It’s empty. This pod belonged to Yosz Enrix. A member of the salarian leadership.” SAM informed as Sara moved to scan another pod. “Also empty. Also a senior member of Ark Paarchero’s leadership.”

“Leadership, huh?” Sara wondered out loud, already suspecting the answer.

“It seems the kett targeted them. Perhaps to sow confusion among the colonists.” SAM confirmed.

“This doesn’t account for all the pods. Where are the rest of the salarians?” Jaal asked as they entered the next room. The size of it stopped them in their tracks. It was huge with multiple levels, a gigantic window, and several consoles controlling...oh no.

“Look at that…” Drack marvelled.

“Are those...?” Jaal started.

“Guns. The offensive armaments of a highly capable warship.” SAM confirmed bitterly.

_ All pointed at the salarian ark. _

_ That’s going to be a problem. _

_ Your route continues on the far side of the room. _

_ Shit! The door just locked. _

_ I doubt that’s an accident. _

_ Ambush! They’re over there! _

_ Those tricky bastards! Get ready! _

_ We’re locked in here! _

_ So are they! _

_ It’s a big room! Don’t let them get the drop on you! _

_ This looks ugly! We’re not gonna last much longer! _

_ Ryder! We’re here! We’ve got your back! _

_ It’s the salarians! Up top! We might just pull this off! _

_ Raeka! We’ll take whatever help you can give! _

_ Captain Hayjer, we need suppressing fire at your eleven o’clock! _

_ I got one! _

_ Not a bad shot for a history teacher! _

_ Ryder, we need to pull out! We have wounded! _

_ Go! We can take it from here! You saved our ass! _

_ They’re everywhere! _

_ SAM, anything you can do? _

_ Provide encouragement. I’m afraid the only option is brute force. _

_ That did it! We’re clear! _

_ That was close. If Raeka’s team hadn’t come by… _

_ We owe them. _

_ Yeah. Now where’s the way out? _

“Why are we still keeping our voices low?” Drack asked as they parted ways with Raeka and what was left of her team. Seldin had died from his wounds, leaving only Hayjer and Venro, the FTL mechanic.

“We’re infiltrating an enemy ship.” Jaal answered, as if it were obvious.

“Who already know we’re here.” Sara muttered back. Raeka was continuing her search for the missing salarians. Hayjer and Venro were working on building an EMP device to shut down the guns. Sara was debating on the benefits of making as much noise as possible to distract the kett from the others.

“Why take chances?” Jaal grumbled in annoyance. Sara almost giggled. Her and Drack had never been good at subtle, while that was Jaal’s primary strength. His patience with them was endless. And she was grateful for it.

When the next door they needed to go through locked at the last second, Sara began to wonder if it was deliberate. Fearing another ambush, she drew her weapon and took cover. When no attack came, SAM directed them to a different door, which also didn’t open.

“Try scanning the panel.” SAM said with a hint of sarcasm. Rolling her eyes, Sara did as she was told. “The door is voice activated. I can attempt to modulate your vocal cords to approximate kett intonation.”

“Uh… okay” Sara shared a raised eyebrow with Jaal.

“The system is asking for your authorization. How do you wish to respond?” SAM asked expectantly.

“Uh… intruders have been spotted on the ship. We need to secure this area.” As Sara spoke, her voice took on a deeper cadence with a kett accent.

“Access granted.” SAM affirmed as the door opened. The amusement was plain in his voice.

“Impressive. But also disturbing.” Jaal remarked before adding, “Please don’t do that again.”

“Oh, the infinite possibilities…” Sara had already begun plotting.

* * *

_ Well, we’re off the beaten path now. _

_ A kett lab. What are they up to? _

_ Nothing good from the looks of this place. _

_ Watch out, kett! _

_ We gotta get through these guys! _

_ Be easier if the kett just handed the relic over. _

_ Nah, I prefer it this way. More dead kett. _

_ I think we found the missing stasis pods. _

_ They’re all empty. _

_ What’s going on here? _

_ Oh no. _

_ They’re dead. They’re all dead. _

_ This salarian is missing organs. It appears he died after the operation. _

_ They were alive while it happened. Kett butchers. They don’t know the word ‘mercy.’ _

_ We’re just animals to them. Only good for harvesting. _

_ Enough of this. Let’s grab that relic and teach this Archon bastard a lesson. _

_ Someone’s going to pay for this. _

_ Take your anger out on them. _

_ You bastards, we’re not lab animals! _

_ Die already! _

“Ryder, caution--” As the group crossed through the next lab, SAM started to speak, but at that moment electricity arched around them, and a yellow light encased their limbs. Jaal struggled to free himself, realizing they’d fallen into a trap. All the locked doors, and obstacles were redirects leading them to the kett labs. They'd walked right into it.

“Some kind of...immobilizing field.” Sara growled through gritted teeth.

“It’s useless to struggle.” The Archon himself stepped out of the shadows, and Jaal’s stomach plummeted. Circling each of them in turn, he continued his monologue in a bored tone. “I’ve been in this forsaken cluster for decades, surrounded by amoeba. Then you arrive--a human, able to do the unthinkable. You even evade me. Such an unlikely rival. It was almost invigorating to have one. And yet, it’s a fitting end.”

“Afraid to face me one-on-one? Take this off me, and we’ll see who's end it actually is.” Sara taunted and Jaal’s heart swelled with pride, even as his panic surged. They were trapped and she was baiting the beast. His fears were confirmed a moment later when the Archon’s fist closed around Sara’s neck.

“Hey! Try that with me.” Drack challenged at the same time Jaal shouted.

“Don’t touch her!” The Archon only ignored them. He turned Sara’s head back and forth before forcing it sideways and plunging an instrument into her neck. Sara yelped in pain. “No!”

“A first sample. Your testing begins now. I will learn your secret soon enough.” The Archon let go of Sara and took a step back. Suddenly, a series of explosions could be heard in the distance. “Report.” The Archon seemed to pause for a response. “Await my arrival.”

“If you’re busy, we can always come back later.” Sara suggested, sounding a bit out of breath. Drack barked out a laugh, and Jaal resisted a smile. Cheeky as always.

“Save your strength, human.” And, with a noise of disgust, the Archon turned on his heel, leaving them hanging. Sara sighed, appearing to deflate slightly now that the threat wasn’t immediate. Jaal wanted to ask if she was okay, but he knew he wouldn’t get an honest answer.

“Raeka must have run into trouble.” Jaal remarked instead.

“We have her beat.” Sara growled. “SAM, what can you tell me?”

“I’m sensing a biological transmitter in your bloodstream now. Attempting to neutralize it.” SAM was worried, and that did not ease Jaal’s own fear.

“Okay, that’s priority two for sure.” Her voice pitched up, but after clearing her throat, Sara continued. “Any idea how to break out of this?”

“You won’t like it.” Was SAM’s eventual response. “I don’t like it. The containment fields only interact with living matter.”

“Living matter? So the field only disappears if we die?” Sara asked, incredulously.

“Yes, and as you know, my access to your physiology allows me to control…” SAM trailed off, and Jaal realized what the AI was getting at.

“He’s not saying what I think he’s saying?” Drack sounded as worried as Jaal felt.

“Are there any other options, SAM?” Sara asked, ignoring Drack.

“None that I can determine, Sara.” SAM sounded resigned.

“Sara, no! There has to be another way!” Jaal argued even as he knew he wouldn’t win.

“The only other way we get out of this is when the Archon comes back to have us dissected. We have to take the risk.” Sara insisted.

“I don’t want to lose you, Sara.” SAM spoke softly.

“I know, SAM. But you can bring me back. I trust you.” There was a beat of silence, and Sara cocked her head. SAM must have said something to her privately. “I know, SAM. You got this.”

“Sara…” Jaal started, but there were so many things he needed to say. So many things he should have said before. Where does he even start? “Good… good luck.”

“You better come back.” Drack threatened, a desperate hint to his voice.

“Stopping your heart...now.” Sara’s body seized up, and the yellow field flickered before disappearing entirely. Her body collapsed to the floor with a loud thud.

“SAM?” Jaal asked. Pleaded. He knew the AI cared for Sara as much as he did. SAM wouldn’t let her die. He’d bring her back.

“Stimulating the cardiovascular core… Zero activity. Stimulating the cardiovascular core…” SAM repeated and another moment passed. 

Sara wasn’t waking up, and Jaal felt himself renewing his struggle to get free. He needed to get to her, to touch her. What if she never got up? What if the last thing he said to her was ‘good luck?’ Not ‘I love you.’ Not ‘you mean everything to me.’

_ What if I never get the chance to tell her? _

“Zero activity. Stimulating…”

With a gasp, Sara sat up and immediately began coughing. Turning over she started to dry heave, her whole body shaking as she drew in deep breaths. “That’s twice now I’ve come back from the dead. Can’t say the experience is improving.”

“I believe it is preferable to the alternative.” Jaal could barely hear SAM over the rushing in his ears. The relief overwhelmed him, and all he could think about was getting Sara into his arms. Jaal watched as she clambered to her feet, and turned to them.

“You two look comfortable.” Sara smirked at them, putting a hand on her hip.

“Down. Now.” Drack demanded, saying what Jaal was thinking. Chuckling, Sara moved to hit a button on the console. As soon as Jaal’s feet touched the ground, he crossed the space to wrap her up in a tight hug.

"Stars above, Sara. You scared me." Jaal buried his face into the crook of her neck, practically lifting her off the ground. Sara’s arms came around his waist, holding him just as tightly.

“I’m okay, Jaal. I’m here. I’m alive.” Sara spoke softly, her face rubbing against his shoulder. Jaal pulled back slightly, intending to press his forehead to hers. But at the look on her face, Jaal instead caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Sara responded immediately, pressing back against him.

“Saw that coming.” Drack chuckled, but Jaal wasn’t paying attention. Sara was slotting her lips against his, her fingers digging into his hips. Jaal was focused on the feel of her pressed against him. Finally. “Hey, SAM. Is there a way out of this cage?”

“There should be a maintenance corridor connecting to this room.” SAM answered.

“Hmm. Must be a way to get to it. I’ll look around.” Drack mumbled, then called over his shoulder. “You two can come up for air anytime now.”

“Fuck over.” Jaal shot back, pulling away only slightly. At his words, Sara dissolved into laughter, burying her face in his chest. In bewilderment, Jaal looked up at Drack who was just grinning at him.

“It’s ‘fuck off’, kid. Not ‘over.’” The krogan continued his examination of the area. Getting herself under control, Sara turned her face back up to Jaal’s. She was smiling.

“There’s so much I need to say…” Jaal started, this time managing to press his forehead against hers.

“But now isn’t the best time or place.” Sara finished his thought. “I think the kiss covered it, though.”

“There is one thing that needs to be said.” Jaal began, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “SAM. Thank you for bringing her back to us.”

“Of course. She’s the Pathfinder.” Was SAM’s quiet response.

“That’s not quite what I meant.” Sara had tucked her head under Jaal’s chin, arms still wrapped around his waist. “As the Pathfinder, Sara may mean a lot to the galaxy. But to us. You and me. And Reyes. Sara is so much more. And that would all have been lost if it wasn’t for you.”

“Even if you did kill me first.” Sara teased, but added sincerely, “Thank you, SAM.”

“You are welcome, Sara. Jaal. I will endeavour to avoid killing you in the future.” SAM teased back, making Jaal chuckle.

“I’d appreciate that.” Sara’s laughter was beautiful, and Jaal couldn’t help pulling her in for another kiss.

“Before the Archon comes back, maybe we should look around a bit. Gather some intel. Drack called from the other side of the room.

_ Archon, do you hear me? Now you have two Pathfinders to deal with! And we’re not impressed with your security! _

_ Raeka, come in! What’s going on? _

_ A little diversion! Captain Hayjer and Venro need time to set the EMP! I’ll be in touch! _

_ That is one brave salarian. _

_ Here we go. Into the dark and creepy maintenance shaft. _

_ This’ll be fun… _

_ We come all this way to find out the monsters in Andromeda are just as evil as the ones back home. _

_ This is Raeka. Some of our people are still alive. I’m headed there now. Captain Hayjer, what’s your status? _

_ The EMP is primed and ready. _

_ We’re almost to the Archon’s chamber. Stand by. _

_ Is that a krogan…? _

_ Not anymore, it isn’t. Must be one of my missing scouts. I can’t tell which one. _

_ The DNA is krogan, but drastically altered. It’s clear the kett are closing in on successfully exalting the species. _

_ I’m beginning to hate these guys. _

_ Get in line. _

_ Captain Hayjer, this is Ryder. We’ve reached the Archon’s sanctum. _

_ Give the word and we’ll set off the EMP. Should disable the guns. _

_ Got it. Alright guys, we’re looking for a Remnant relic. Map of Meridian. _

_ Why does this Archon care so much about the Remnant? _

_ That’s the question, isn’t it? And we need to beat him to the answer. _

_ The Archon has done extensive testing to these artifacts, damaging them in the process. They are no longer useful. _

_ The Archon’s anger will only get worse if we pull this off. _

_ He needs to be stopped. What we’ve seen on this ship--it would be genocide for the whole cluster. _

_ Pathfinder, this is the relic the Moshae described. It does seem to be a map. _

_ I’ll overlay the chart we uncovered in the vault on Eos. _

_ Is that… _

_ It’s Meridian. _

_ Coordinates secured, Pathfinder. _

“So that’s what you’re after.” The Archon spoke suddenly brom behind them. In an instant they all spun, weapons drawn, and ready for an attack. But it was only a hologram. It stalked toward them, flickering slightly. “There’s more to Meridian than you know. Changing the weather is a fraction of its power--and I will not allow you to defile it.”

“You didn’t allow me to escape your little trap either, did you?” Sara retorted.

“That wasn’t you. It was the artificial intelligence in your head.”

“Same thing.” Sara interrupted, but the Archon ignored her.

“I’ve seen what transpired in the laboratory, and now I know what makes you... special. Meridian is mine. I’ve tolerated you long enough.” The hologram had turned and was walking away. “Once your vessels are destroyed, you will be stranded here.”

“Captain! Fire the EMP!” Sara shouted into the comms.

“Done!” Came Hayjer’s quick response. As electricity pulsed around them, the hologram vanished. The sounds of machinery failing throughout the ship echoed back to them. Jaal could hear the clicks and thuds of locks and doors opening. Moments later a low threatening growl filled the room.

“What was that?” Jaal glanced at Sara, who had on a look of grim determination. Dropping back into a defense formation, the squad scanned the room for the impending threat. More sounds like running feet, and deep howls preceded the exalted krogan as it launched over the railing and thundered toward them. “Damn it.”

_ Drack, anything you can do? _

_ Krogan! Stand down! _

_ I don’t think he understands! _

_ Krogan! Listen to me! _

_ Forget it! It’s not working! _

_ Damn them! _

_ This krogan is going to be trouble! _

_ Stay out of the way and give him everything you’ve got! _

_ These are my people they're messing with! _

_ There! The krogan’s down! Sorry about that Drack. _

_ Let’s hope the Void will have him. _

_ Ryder, this is Captain Hayjer. We detonated the EMP! _

_ Yeah, we know! _

_ All clear! _

_ Finally! Alright. We’ve got the map--let’s get the hell out of here. _

_ Yeah, before they get those guns back online. _

* * *

“Sara, hold on. I’m picking up krogan life signs onboard the ship. Several captives are being held not far from your location.” SAM began, and Sara held her hand out to halt their progress. She turned to Drack, knowing he’d be upset to hear his people were in trouble. “They are scheduled for exaltation.”

“Damn. Could be the rest of my missing scouts.” The look on Drack’s face was expectant. The krogan knew she would take the risk if she could. She just hoped she could.

“SAM, do we have time to get there before the kett restore power?” Sara asked, giving Drack a reassuring nod.

“Only if you act quickly.” SAM urged. Decisively, Sara turned on her heel, the others following closely. They hadn’t gotten more than a couple of steps when Raeka’s voice came through the comms.

“Ryder, it’s Raeka. I’m pinned down. Don’t think I’m going to make it.”

“Where are you?” Sara froze, the bottom dropping out of her stomach. 

“Near holding cells where they’re keeping several of my people. They’re still alive.” Raeka sounded resigned, and Sara wanted to tear her hair out. Not again. Not another Pathfinder. “I ordered Captain Hayjer back to the ark.”

“You should be with him.” Sara argued bitterly. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and glanced back to see Jaal, a concerned look on his face.

“I couldn’t leave my people. I had to try. And now… I think it’s over. From one Pathfinder to another… farewell. Raeka out.”

“Damn it.” Sara wanted to scream and throw things. Instead she began pacing, channeling her despair into that.

“There isn’t time to save both.” She could hear in SAM’s voice that he knew, and desperately wanted her to make a different decision. “Once the kett restore power, you’ll be trapped.”

“Ryder, my scouts…” Drack almost pleaded. The krogan had so much taken from them, and choosing the salarians over his scouts would be a blow Drack couldn’t forgive. But they couldn’t lose another Pathfinder, and the salarians would inevitably be exalted as well. A fate Sara couldn’t knowingly leave them to.

“Split up. You two go after the krogan. You get them and you get out of here.” Sara ordered, voice hard.

“Sara, no!” Jaal protested, as Drack growled angrily.

“Don’t argue with me. I am not losing another Pathfinder. Now, go!”

_ Pathfinder! You came. _

_ Raeka, I couldn’t just leave you here. _

_ Thank you. My people are at the end of the tunnel. It’s kett the whole way. _

_ Then we push ahead and don’t stop for anything. Let’s go. _

_ Tempest this is Ryder, do you copy? _

_ I hear you, Pathfinder. _

_ We’ve got the map, but we’re trying to rescue some prisoners. _

_ But, Ryder-- _

_ I’m with Pathfinder Raeka, going after her people. Jaal and Drack are getting the krogan scouts. _

_ Those kett guns won’t stay offline forever. _

_ I know, I know. Just tell us if anything changes. _

_ You’ll be the first to know. Kallo out. _

_ Jaal. Talk to me. _

_ We’re fine, Sara. Are you? _

_ Less talk, more shoot, kid. _

_ Pathfinder? The kett ship is trying to reset the power. _

_ Crap. _

_ They’ll have the guns back in no time. _

_ Copy that. You hear that everyone? _

_ Let’s finish this! _

_ We did it! I can’t believe it! That was the last of them. _

_ Let’s get them out of here. _

“Can you run?” Sara asked the salarians as they gathered in front of her. Kett bodies littered the room behind them. It had been a close fight. Sara had a handful of new bruises, and Lexi would eventually need to work on a couple of slowly bleeding wounds. SAM had taken over Jaal’s job of reminding her to use cover, and to be careful. For the first time, Sara managed to listen, at least a little bit. Raeka, too, was injured, though thankfully less severely. Limping slightly, Raeka greeted the salarian prisoners, reassuring them.

“Sara, the kett are close to restoring the ship’s power.” SAM announced quietly. At the use of her first name, Sara saw Raeka abruptly turn to her. With a sharp look, Sara challenged the salarian to say something. She didn’t.

“Tempest, we’re going topside. Track for extraction.” Sara refocused on their escape plan. “Jaal? Drack? Tell me you’re close behind.”

“Way ahead of you, kid.” Came Drack’s quick response.

“We have the krogans. See you topside.” Jaal confirmed, and relief washed over Sara.

“Ryder…” Raeka started as the group moved out, following the safest route upwards. “Thank you.”

“Save it for when we’re safe.” Sara waved the other Pathfinder off, hoping to avoid the conversation entirely. In their escape, the group encountered several kett, but with Raeka and Sara giving defensive cover fire, they made it to the top level. The krogans and Jaal were waiting for them.

It took a lot of willpower not to throw herself at the angaran. He looked equally frustrated at being unable to express his relief at seeing her safe. They settled for meaningful looks, promising future expressions of relief, when everyone was safe.

Both he and Drack were sporting bruises and cuts, but they seemed to have fared better. After a brief exchange of information, it was revealed that one of the krogan scouts had escaped and had helped them defeat the kett. That explained it. Two krogans and Jaal would have been more than a match for any number of kett. Sara almost felt sorry for them. Almost.

“Alright, everyone. Let’s move! Move!” Sara ordered, taking up a defensive position with her squad and Raeka backing her up. The Tempest swooped down, ramp lowering just in time for the salarians and krogan to board under cover fire. The kett had amassed near enough to be a serious threat. Even as most of their group had reached the safety of the Tempest cargo bay, bullets ricocheted around them.

“Ryder, now! We’ve got to go!” Kallo shouted over the comms. Signalling her squad, Sara covered their retreat, Raeka by her side. The two Pathfinders took turns defending the others from attack as they moved onto the Tempest’s ramp. Just as the ship began to rise, Sara relaxed slightly. They were gonna make it. For the first time since becoming Pathfinder, Sara was going to finish a mission where everyone lived.

_ We did it! _

“Aaargh!” Raeka cried out in pain, blood gushing out of a wound in her abdomen.

“No!” Sara shouted, killing the kett who had made the shot. “Drack!”

“Got her.” The krogan pulled the salarian Pathfinder to safety, as Jaal moved past him to provide additional cover fire. The Tempest flew just under Ark Paarchero, gaining enough distance for them to be safe. At least, until the kett got their power back online. Pulsing with energy, the ark flew past as Sara pushed Jaal into the Tempest.

“Prepare for the jump to hyperspace.” Kallo’s voice came, steady, over the comms. But Sara barely heard him. Pathfinder Raeka was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, with Lexi kneeling over her. The floor shook as Sara stumbled over to them.

“Raeka?” Sara gasped, dropping next to the salarian, tears stinging her eyes. Raeka blinked slowly, eyes swimming toward her.

“Ryder.” Raeka sighed. “I owe you an apology. I made a mistake.”

“You shouldn’t try to speak.” Lexi reprimanded.

“I am dying. I will not leave this unsaid.” Raeka returned, her eyes never leaving Sara’s. “Ryder, I shouldn’t have called you to say goodbye. The choice you had to make… I put too much on your shoulders.”

“You saved my team when you bailed us out in the gun battery. You're a Pathfinder.” Sara reached out to take the salarian’s hand. “I couldn’t have just left you.”

“As Pathfinders, we have to serve our own people, but also the greater good. It’s a difficult job.” Raeka’s voice had faded to almost silence by the end of her statement. Sara had to lean in to hear her.

“Raeka. I’m so sorry.” Sara’s voice broke.

“Don’t be. You saved my people. Thank you.”

“A team is on its way. They’ll escort the ark to the Nexus. I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you, Captain Hayjer.” Sara announced as she approached Hayjer in the conference room. The salarians and the krogan had been transferred to Ark Paarchero, along with Raeka’s body. Sara had been caught up in communications with the Nexus, since exiting hyperspace. If she was honest with herself, Sara was using work to avoid her feelings about Raeka’s passing. She’d done everything right, and still lost.

“It’s a day I wasn’t certain would ever come.” Hayjer conceded, standing at attention a respectable distance away.

“Now that it has, what will you do?” Sara asked, taking her own stance.

“Technically, I’m next in line to be our Pathfinder. Though I never started training.” Hayjer admitted, sounding uneasy. “Raeka will be difficult to replace.”

“I am sorry, Captain. Raeka was an impressive person. I wish I could have done something to save her.” The grief Sara had been fighting swamped her. Taking a deep breath, and feeling SAM’s pressure along her spine, calmed her down.

“You did as much as anyone could. We are grateful to you. For everything.” Hayjer stepped forward, looking at Sara with earnest. “I hope to live up to the example set by you, and by Raeka.”

“Well, speaking from my own experience, just take it one step at a time.” With effort, Sara pushed her grief away again. She could deal with it later. “You’re up to this.”

“I hope to justify your confidence.” Hayjer inclined his head in appreciation. “What matters most is that the salarian people are no longer at the mercy of the kett. For this, we are eternally grateful.”

“Just make sure my scouts make it safely to the Nexus.” Drack said as he joined them.

“Of course. Be well, Ryder.” Hayjer paused as he passed Sara. After some hesitation, he laid a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you.”

“You made a tough call today, Ryder. But I’m glad you did. My scouts are alive because of it.” Drack thanked her in his own way, giving her a grateful smile.

“Yeah. But we lost Raeka…” Sara reminded, moving to the railing overlooking the research station.

“Focus on what went right. You kicked the Archon’s tail today. You took the ark right out from under him and got Meridian’s location. So, enjoy this one.” Drack urged, clapping a hand on her shoulder before leaving her alone. 

“I think, Sara, your father would have been proud.” SAM said after a time. His presence at her back hadn’t faded, and was helping her keep control of the guilt and grief she was fighting.

“It doesn’t really matter anymore. I’m just glad the team is safe.” Sara sighed, running a hand through her hair, tugging the hairband off. “Though slapping the Archon in the face like this will only make him more dangerous.”

“Or perhaps reckless. Your father liked putting others off balance. Much like you do.” SAM suggested, sounding thoughtful. “He said the worthy would rise above it and learn to face adversity ably.”

“Explains his parenting.” Sara muttered a little bitterly, before asking. “And the unworthy?”

“Would crumble.” SAM finished. “I’m here if you need me, Sara. As always.”

_ The Archon saw my memory flashes? He got that from my implant? _

_ His device went deep. Our connections were wide open when SAM… killed you. _

_ He’ll know how much we need Meridian. We have to warn the Nexus. We have to move. We hit him once--we focus on doing it again. We have to rally the Nexus and move on Meridian. _

* * *

“Dr. T’Perro. You requested I inform you when Captain Hayjer left the ship.” SAM’s voice came through the speakers in the medbay. “The Pathfinder’s business has concluded.”

“Thank you, SAM.” Lexi finished bandaging Jaal’s arm, where he’d taken a deep graze. At hearing SAM’s professional tone, Jaal had to hide a smile behind his hand. He’d gotten used to SAM’s casual communication, and found it strange to hear him refer to Sara as ‘Pathfinder.’ As she stepped away, Lexi punched into the ship’s intercom, projecting her voice through the ship. “Pathfinder Sara Ryder. Report to medbay immediately. Do not make me ask a second time.”

“Already on my way. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Came Sara’s almost immediate response. Moments later, the woman herself came strolling through the door. Jaal paused in putting on his rofjinn to stare at her. She’d let her hair down, and it curled around her ears, framing her face. Upon seeing Jaal, Sara gave him a soft smile, which only slightly masked the worry and sadness creasing her face. Jaal finished pulling his rofjinn over his head, and stood to go to her.

“Ryder, sit down. I need to work on your wounds.” Lexi gestured to the other bed, and Sara did as she was told. “You really shouldn’t wait so long for treatment. Minor injuries or not.”

“The pain reminds me I’m alive.” Sara joked, before grief morphed her face. Lexi was giving her a stern look, but it changed to concern seeing how Sara was hurting. After a moment’s hesitation, Jaal moved to Sara’s side, taking her hand.

“Would it be alright for me to stay, Lexi?” Jaal asked not wanting to make an assumption.

“As long as Ryder approves. I have some things to discuss with her about SAM. Perhaps an additional perspective will be helpful.” Lexi began peeling off the temporary bandages on Sara’s abdomen, and shoulders.

“Dr. T’Perro does not approve of how we escaped the kett containment fields.” SAM explained, his voice coming over the medbay’s speakers.

“By stopping the Pathfinder’s heart. No, I do not approve.” Lexi stressed, trying to focus on healing Sara’s wounds, while arguing her point. Jaal squeezed Sara’s hand. While he wasn’t happy about her dying, he understood the decision. She was still here, and that’s what mattered.

“Relax, doc. It turned out okay.” Was Sara’s nonchalant response, which made Jaal wince. Lexi would not like that.

“Dying, even temporarily, is never ‘okay.’” Lexi hissed, before sitting back. She brought her hand to her face in a gesture of exhausted frustration. “Ryder. SAM  _ killed _ you. Yes, he brought you back, but what if he didn’t?”

“Dr. T’Perro. Functionally, I cannot learn without the Pathfinder. That would be akin to killing a part of myself.” SAM’s voice was tight, like he was struggling to keep his voice even.

“You’re lines of code. You can’t die.” Lexi bit back, causing both Jaal and Sara to make sounds of protest.

“Emotionally,” SAM continued, ignoring Lexi’s response. “Sara’s death would be devastating. To be the cause of her death, would be doubly so.”

“Lexi, I trust SAM. Unconditionally. I understand your concerns, but you need to examine your bias against AI’s. SAM, this SAM, is an individual, same as you or me.” Sara argued, propping herself up.

"For what it's worth, I also trust SAM. Implicitly." Jaal spoke up, feeling the need to defend SAM.

“Look, I’m not against SAM.” Lexi urged, then looked toward the ceiling. “I’m not against you, SAM. But my job’s hard enough without an AI stopping your heart. Even to save your life.”

“Alright, I’ll find a new party trick.” Sara teased.

“Have Gil teach you Three Card Monte or something.” Lexi suggested, amused.

“Lexi, I apologize for any distress. I have caused you.” SAM sounded regretful, almost as if he could feel the distress himself. Jaal was beginning to suspect he did.

“And I’m sorry for calling you ‘lines of code.’” Lexi apologized in return. “You’re more than that. Even if you don’t have cells to prove it.”

"I'm going to kill her." Muttered Sara, darkly. Her cheeks were flushed, and her brow was furrowed in indignation. Jaal struggled to contain his laughter. They had just left medbay where Lexi's parting words were a reassurance that humans and angara were mostly biologically compatible, and other than the unknown effects of bioelectricity, there should be no ill effects from intimate encounters. If there were, though, Lexi requested that she be informed immediately. For research purposes.

"Perhaps it was inappropriate of Lexi, but I am grateful to know we won't cause each other harm." Jaal remarked, and the pink in Sara's cheeks grew darker. Her annoyance faded into surprised amusement. “It has been a concern of mine.”

"Yes, but I was just planning to get SAM to snoop into her research.” Sara leaned against the wall between the galley and the medbay, while Jaal stood against the wall opposite her. It had been increasingly difficult for him to keep his hands off of her, especially now that Jaal knew how Sara responded. How she felt pressed against him. But Jaal didn’t want to rush it. They were safe. For now. They had time. “There would have been less embarrassment."

"Only because I am still learning how to tease." SAM retorted, making Sara snort. Affection welling up, Jaal opened his mouth to express it.

"Ryder, there you are!" Peebee called as she and Liam approached from the end of the hall. They were probably on their way to the galley. Vetra was cooking the night's dinner, and had announced earlier that it was almost ready. Upon seeing Liam, Sara pushed off the wall, and was giving the other human a sheepish look. Liam picked up his pace, and collided with Sara, pulling her into a tight hug, his arms around her shoulders.

"Will you  _ please _ stop dying?" Liam growled softly. Jaal glanced past the pair to see Peebee looking at them fondly. He supposed he had on a similar expression.

"But I'm getting good at it." Was Sara's quiet, teasing response.

"I don't care. Stop it." Liam hugged her tighter, and Sara squeaked. It was another moment before he let her go, both wiping discreetly at their eyes. Jaal knew that the two humans had shared something intimate early on in their friendship. He was glad that even though it had ended, their bond was still very strong. It was very angaran.

"Alright, crybabies. Let's go get dinner." Peebee shoved lightly at Liam, pushing past them. Letting Liam get ahead of him, Jaal reached toward Sara, hand grazing the back of her neck, to pull her towards him. As they followed the others, Jaal placed a tender kiss to her temple.

"...and then Ryder says 'if you're busy, we can come back later.'" Drack was saying as they stepped through the door. His captive audience broke out into peals of laughter.

"Drack." Sara admonished, arm still wrapped around Jaal’s waist. "You know better than to spread lies."

"Fuck over." Came Drack's quick response, followed by more laughter, and Jaal putting a hand to his face. He suspected he would never hear the end of that particular mistake. Liam and Peebee snagged the last seats, with Gil and Cora occupying the others and Vetra standing at the cooking surface. As the turian handed them plates, Jaal and Sara leaned against the counter by the sink. Their shoulders bumped as they ate, but neither wished to move further away. The contact was comforting.

As they ate, the group recounted their mission, focusing on the successes. When Drack brought up Raeka’s bravery while creating a distraction, Sara withdrew, her eyes trained on her food. Seeing her distress, Jaal leaned into her, wishing to give comfort.

“Hey, Jaal, did I tell you that I’ve been emailing Teviint?” Liam interrupted Drack, giving the krogan a shove, and tilting his head toward Sara. Drack looked around in confusion for a moment, but grunted an apology when he realized. Jaal gave Liam an appreciative smile, as he responded. The conversation turned to Liam’s work on building relations with the angara, and how Jaal’s siblings had been helping him understand cultural differences, and more varied perspectives.

“Speaking of siblings: I heard that Scott is doing well.” Cora turned a soft smile to Sara, clearly trying to draw the Pathfinder back into the conversation.

“Uhm. Yeah, Dr. Carlisle’s last update said that Scott is continuing to remain stable, though still in a coma.” Sara shifted nervously next to him, and Jaal wished he could know what she was thinking. “The last time I visited, the doc had gotten SAM to connect to Scott’s implant. I was able to talk to him. Sort of.”

“That’s wonderful!” Cora exclaimed, as the others made noises of agreement.

“Yeah...it was great. I told him how Dad died, and how there were no golden worlds. And how we’re battling hostile aliens. And he’s stuck in a coma.” Sara ran a hand through her hair, giving the group a smile that looked more like a grimace. Gil made a hissing noise as he drew breath through his teeth. The rest winced slightly. Poor Scott. “If...when he wakes up, he’s never gonna let me live that down.”

“He would have preferred you lied to him?” Jaal asked, confused.

“Definitely not. If I’d lied to him, and he woke up expecting everything to be perfect and it wasn’t, I’d never hear the end of it.” Sara grinned at him, and Jaal chuckled. His siblings would have been the same way.

“So, you were screwed either way.”

“You see my dilemma.”

"SAM, may I enter?" Jaal was standing outside Sara's door. She had abruptly left the galley while they were all talking, startling everyone. When Jaal just stared after her, hesitating, Liam urged him to follow. But Sara had already disappeared into her quarters, and Jaal wasn't sure she wanted him to follow. He'd never find out from this side of the door, though.

"Yes." Came SAM's almost immediate response, and the door slid open. Jaal stepped inside, looking around. He'd been in her room before, but, as it was private, he wasn't as familiar with the space as he was the rest of the ship. Jaal was hoping she'd let him change that. Sara had left the lights low, and it took a moment for Jaal's vision to adjust enough that he could see her standing at the window. Her shoulders were hunched, and her arms were wrapped around her. Sara hadn't turned when he entered.

"Sara?" Jaal stepped up behind her, expecting her to turn to him. Her only acknowledgement of him was a sigh, and her shoulders relaxing slightly. Jaal didn't understand what was wrong, but he knew she was upset. Thinking over the last day, it could be any number of things. Sara hadn't let him see her upset before. She didn't let anyone see it. Jaal suspected it was a leadership thing. But it was different now. Jaal moved to wrap his arms around her from behind, and hold her against his chest. Sara relaxed back into him. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Everything. Nothing. I'm sorry, Jaal. It's been a hard day." Sara sighed again, shifting her arms to rest over his.

"I want to help. If you'll let me." Jaal spoke softly, resting his chin on top of her head. Sara squeezed one of his hands but remained silent. If all she needed was for him to hold her, he could do that forever.

"Jaal?" SAM's voice came from the side of the room, causing Jaal to glance around. A small platform on Sara's desk projected a pulsing blue globe, Jaal recognized as a smaller version of SAM as he appears in the med lab or on the Hyperion's SAM node. "Do angara have any media that features AI characters?"

"Uh..." Jaal was extremely confused, and made even more so when Sara began laughing in his arms. "I don't understand."

"I have been cultivating my knowledge of AI representation. Primarily in human media, as it helps me understand Sara better." SAM said by way of explanation. Jaal felt he was still missing something.

"It's a topic we discuss when I am... getting lost in my own head." Sara added, tilting her head to look back at him. "Do you know what a panic attack is?"

"By that term, not specifically. I could hazard a guess based on the words, though." Jaal pressed his lips to her temple, holding her a little tighter.

"Panic attacks are episodes of intense fear that trigger the fight or flight response in the body. They often occur when there is no actual danger, or apparent cause. Panic attacks can increase the heart rate, cause a shortness of breath, chills, sweating, shaking, and a number of other physical symptoms." SAM defined, his globe flickering slowly in the corner. His voice continued to come from the platform, instead of the comms like he usually did. It gave the impression that SAM had a physical form in the room.

"That sounds extremely distressing. I have heard of something similar in my own people. Are you saying you experience these?" Jaal shifted so he could look at Sara, who nodded.

"Sara primarily experiences them late at night and they are often triggered by nightmares." SAM answered for Sara. If Jaal hadn't already known the two had grown close, this would have convinced him. As it was, they were much closer than he had fully realized. "But the anxiety Sara experiences has no specific time frame. When she needs help detaching from the triggers, I do what I can to help."

"It sounds like you are doing a wonderful job." Jaal was astounded that Sara had panic attacks, which she kept from everyone. Except SAM who had found a way to help her through them.

"He is. SAM has even figured out a way to create the sensation of physical touch, when words aren't enough to pull me out of my panic." At Jaal's obvious confusion, Sara chuckled. "He can trigger neurons in my body to tell my brain that I am feeling pressure in certain areas. While there isn't an actual external pressure, my brain doesn't know the difference. So, it feels like something is resting across my shoulders, or on my hand."

"That's brilliant." Jaal marvelled, looking in awe at SAM's globe. "Have you used it beyond just a response to panic attacks? As a form of non-verbal communication?"

"Yes. Earlier he 'elbowed' me when I laughed at how he addressed Raeka." Sara's grin faltered slightly. Drawing in a deep breath, Sara turned back to the window and sighed. "She's one of the reasons I'm feeling… anxious. Her death... She's gone, and so is my dad. And Matriarch Ishara. And with the turian ark still missing, finding Macen alive is looking less likely. And then my panic just snowballed from there."

"All are very valid reasons to be upset." Jaal wanted to remind her of all their successes, but he didn't think it would help.

"Yes, but I can't change that those things happened, and I have a job to do." Sara inhaled deeply. "So, I remember that we've already rescued the asari ark, and now the salarian ark. I remember that we've found a way to terraform planets to make them livable."

"You have a successful alliance with the angara." Jaal offered.

"And I have an amazing team that, while dysfunctional at times, all believe in the mission and will do everything they can to support it." Sara nodded, then continued. "And I have SAM and Reyes. And you. I have people who see me as more than just my title. People I can rely on when I panic."

"For all the bad that happens, there is always good to counter it." Jaal had learned that lesson early on in life. All angara do. It is the only way to get through all the pain and loss without giving in to it. It saddened Jaal to realize that Sara had been carrying this burden. He hugged her tighter, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"I've been meaning to tell you about SAM and my anxiety. It just never felt like the right time." Sara apologized quietly, brushing her cheek against him.

"If I have learned anything from today, it is that there is no such thing as the 'right time.'" Pulling back from her, Jaal spun Sara to face him. Cupping her cheek, and pulling her to him, Jaal rested his forehead against hers. "I could have lost you without ever telling you how much you mean to me."

"I have never been with someone as open and honest as you. You make it clear with every action, how much you care about me. I only hope I've been as transparent with you." Sara tilted her chin up, pressing her lips to his. The kiss was tender and slow and filled with emotion. Jaal slid his hand to the back of her head, and she sighed against his lips.

"I adore you." Jaal breathed, not breaking the kiss. His other hand dug into her hip, as he backed her steadily into the railing behind her.

"And I you." Sara whispered back. Both of her arms came up to his shoulders, fingers skating along the ridges at his neck. Jaal shivered at the sensation.

"Attention: Travel time to the Nexus is six-point-five hours. Initiating artificial nighttime. Recommend getting some sleep." Suvi's voice rang through the ship, startling Jaal and Sara. His hand still tangled in her hair, Jaal pulled back slightly.

"I should let you sleep."

"You could... you could stay."

* * *

Sara hadn't felt this content in ages. Her exhausted body was dragging her into sleep. With Jaal at her back, his arm around her waist, Sara felt safe. But something was off. Something was missing. Fighting the pull of her drowsiness, Sara searched for what it could be.

"SAM?" Sara realized her AI hadn't spoken much while they'd been getting ready for bed. He hadn't 'come to bed,' as he had been for weeks now.

"Yes, Sara?" SAM was quiet, as he always was at this time. To her ears, he was nervous. Unsure.

"If you want to be here, I still want you here. As long as Jaal is okay with it." Sara missed his presence. Just because Jaal was there physically, didn't mean she didn't want or need SAM anymore.

"I'm missing something." Jaal grumbled sleepily.

"SAM has been sleeping with me, in a way. To help with my anxiety." Sara tried to explain. "But it's.... it's more than that now."

"Ah. I understand. SAM, you are always welcome here. Do not doubt that." Jaal raised his head up to look at SAM's globe on the desk, which flickered brightly.

"I did not wish to intrude... I wasn't sure..." SAM trailed off, but Sara began feeling his presence again. The pressure shifted across her shoulders and down her spine. "I didn't know how I would fit into this new dynamic."

"However you want to fit." Jaal mumbled, sounding like he was already asleep.

"We can discuss it more, but for now: what he said. I like you here. The way you have been." Sara settled back against Jaal, and the feeling of SAM. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sara."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, canon has officially been rewritten. At least a little bit.
> 
> I definitely didn't realize when I started this story that SAM would quickly become my favorite character. But here we are.
> 
> If you've enjoyed reading my story, please hit kudos or comment. I'd really love to know what jumps out at you, or what makes you come back to read the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Well, I didn’t think you’d be leaving so quickly, and I definitely didn’t think you’d be gone for so long.” Reyes locked up his shuttle, before turning to stalk towards Sara. She gave him a knowing grin and uncrossed her arms to lean a little seductively against her crate. “Don’t worry, though, I have plans to remedy that mistake.”  
>  “Oh, really, fly-boy.” Sara reached up to cup his jaw, as Reyes stepped into her space. “Care to share?”  
> “I’d rather show you.” Lips moving over hers, Reyes pushed her back, his hands resting on the crate. Hips pressing against hers, Reyes had her pinned to the surface. Sara’s arms slid around Reyes’ shoulders, one hand digging into the hair at the back of his head. “Let’s go get that drink now.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done!
> 
> A few of notes:
> 
> I have started using 'polyam' instead of 'poly' because I read a post pointing out that 'poly' is an abbreviation of Polynesian. Better safe. Eventually, I'll go back and change it in the previous chapters.
> 
> My headcanons for Reyes' background were inspired by a post on tumblr, which deserves credit: https://theaceofcaydes.tumblr.com/post/160125062674/headcanon-time-because-theres-next-to-no-info
> 
> There is smut at the very end of this chapter. While I believe it is important to character dynamic and development, I want people to have the choice about reading it. So, if your preference is to not read smut, I have indicated the break with three lines and you are welcome to skip it.
> 
> As always, I am blown away by the response this story has gotten. Thank you to everyone who has left kudos, comments, and who has bookmarked this.
> 
> I've debated about linking to my tumblr for a while, and decided I'll go for it. It's mainly been a source of inspiration, and just my little fandom space. But I'm going to try and post more of my personal writing there. Especially the stuff that isn't fanfic. So, if any of that interests you, feel free to check it out.  
> https://emier.tumblr.com/

_Get Your Ass Back to Kadara_

_To: Sara Ryder_

_From: Reyes Vidal_

_Tell Tann you need to check on the new outpost. Or something._

_A vid-call is not enough._

_Thinking of you, always._

_Reyes_

_Fucking idiots._ Sara was fuming. How could they think that cowering in fear was safer than moving on Meridian before the Archon could take it? Hiding might save some lives, but for how long? The Archon will wipe them all from existence the minute he gets ahold of Meridian’s power.

 _Grade A, top of their class, gorram, fucking idiots._ The Nexus council was in rare form after the return of the salarian ark. Thanking and complimenting her in one moment, then chastising and insulting her the next. Tann seemed to think Sara had let Raeka die by choice. That she could have done more to prevent it. Like how they shouldn’t have taken the time to save Drack’s scouts. Forget that they managed to save everyone else.

 _Think anyone would care if I just spaced the whole lot of ‘em?_ Sara had thought part way through the meeting.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Was SAM’s response over their private channel. “And that is a rather extreme reaction. Are you okay?”

_They’re fucking idiots!_

“So, you’ve said. Repeatedly.”

Even support from the other Pathfinders didn’t sway the council. They claimed that none of them had been at the job long enough to make that big of a decision. When Sara would have continued arguing, the others seemed ready to accept the verdict. Hayjer had to talk her off the ledge before she almost threatened Tann. Getting fired would help no one.

“Neither would getting locked up.” SAM added.

Apparently, the other Pathfinders had an idea for a work around. It kept the Nexus in the dark and didn’t endanger anyone but the Pathfinders and their teams. But before Sara could hear any details, she got a message that Scott was awake. Everything else just fell away.

“Scott!” Sara cried as she threw herself at him. Reflexes a little slow, he barely managed to catch her when she landed on him. Scott grunted in protest but wrapped his arms around her in an equally fierce hug. Dr. Carlyle, who had been examining Scott, backed away to give the twins some privacy. Feeling Scott alive and awake, everything Sara had been avoiding hit her like a meteor. Losing the battle against tears, Sara squeezed her brother tight, sniffling quietly.

“That bad, huh?” Scott asked softly, and Sara pulled back. Using her sleeve to wipe at her eyes, Sara smirked at him.

“Nah. In fact, I’m tagging out. My turn to sleep for a couple of months. You can take over.” Her grin was a little shaky, but Sara was getting her emotions under control. SAM’s pressure across her shoulders helped. Scott chuckled at her sarcasm but sobered up quickly.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there when dad died.”

“No one could have saved him, Scott. He gave his life for me.”

“Wait, what? What happened?”

“We were on Habitat 7, trying to get back to the ark. And we thought we were in the clear, but… all hell broke loose, and my helmet got busted. I was suffocating. Then Dad gave me his.” Sara had settled in next to Scott on the bed. She was avoiding looking at him. Unsure how he would react to learning she was the reason their dad was dead.

“He sacrificed himself?” The awe in Scott’s voice was unmistakable. Not that Sara blamed him. Alec Ryder was not known for emotional gestures.

“I never knew with Dad. He could be so distant.” Bumping her shoulder into Scott’s, she added. “I guess he loved us more than we knew.”

“When it mattered most.”

“Yeah.” A silence fell between them for a moment as they processed. Alec Ryder was stoic and closed off most of the time. He held his kids to the same standard he held soldiers too. But Sara could admit, it made them stronger. She wasn’t sure she’d be as successful in her role as Pathfinder without his teachings. Glancing at Scott and seeing his brow furrowed in thought, Sara bumped his thigh. “You should have seen him in action. Taking out kett left and right. It was amazing.”

“Huh… Dad, the bad-ass one-man army. Pretty good way to remember him.”

“No kidding. Still. I could really use his advice right now.” Sara sighed.

“That’s right. I hear you’re the Great and Honorable Madam Pathfinder.” Scott teased, shoving her.

“Please, it’s nothing like that.” Brushing him off, Sara rolled her eyes.

“No? Seems to me that you are ‘The’ Pathfinder. Not just the one for humans. Or am I hearing things wrong?”

“I mean… I guess. The other arks got lost, or captured, or delayed. The Hyperion made it to the Nexus first, and I just…”

“You were their shining beacon of hope?”

“Something like that. But really, the leadership had no faith in me. Not that I blamed them. On paper--in person--I’m not what the Initiative wanted for a Pathfinder. I’m not what they _want_.”

“Yeah, but I bet, with the crisis we’re in, your special brand of pigheaded stubbornness is exactly what they needed.”

“They’ll never admit it. And what with all the original Pathfinders dead or missing, they still fight us on doing what needs to be done.”

“Which you’ll find a way to do anyway.” Scott was giving her a knowing smirk.

“Could use my twin though…” Sara teased, but she had a feeling he wasn’t up for much action yet.

“Soon as I get my gear.” Scott started to stand, but nearly fell as his legs gave out under him. Catching him just as he toppled, Sara looked worriedly around for the doctor. Dr. Carlyle rushed over the moment Scott began to stand.

“No way are you fit for duty, sir. You need a chance to mend.” Dr. Carlyle admonished him, helping Sara steer Scott back to the bed.

“Yeah. Says who?” Scott growled, a mutinous look in his eye.

“The Pathfinder, that’s who. Time to rest up.” Seeing him about to argue, Sara added. “That’s an order, specialist Ryder.”

“Pulling rank already.” Scott yawned and gave in, laying back on the bed. “Better hope I never tell anyone about that year you only ate paste. Was it first grade? Or second?”

“You can keep talking if you’d like. Just no arm wrestling.” Dr. Carlyle was struggling to contain a grin at the twin’s antics.

“Well there go my plans.” Giving the doc a grin, Sara shifted so she could lean against the bed. Scott tucked an arm under his pillow behind his head, giving him a better angle to see her.

“You feeling out of the loop, I imagine?” Sara asked, cocking her head at him.

“A little, though I’ve heard bits and pieces of things from Harry and the med techs. Sounds pretty serious?” Scott admitted, nodding towards the doctor, who had moved away again.

“Just the fate of the entire Initiative. Every man, woman, child, and everything in-between facing certain extinction. The usual.” Was Sara’s sardonic response, making Scott laugh.

“Oh. Well, I’m sure the Pathfinder manual covers that.”

“Yeah, we’ll have it wrapped by lunch.” Sara giggled, then shook her head. “There’s a race of aliens called the kett. They’re led by a scary nutjob named ‘Archon’ who wants to turn all of us into them. We both want Meridian, which is the heart of an alien terraforming network we’re trying to activate. We do that, maybe we live.”

“Look at my big sister being all proactive. Meanwhile, I’m mastering the art of peeing in a plastic jar.” Scott grumbled.

“Hey, that’s an important skill.” Teased Sara, drawing a chuckle out of him. Scott relaxed back a bit and glanced around the room. Sara was just enjoying seeing him awake. Even if he couldn’t join her on the Tempest, she could still talk to him. She’d have to ask Dr. Carlyle about getting Scott a tablet for reading up on reports and sending emails.

“So, who’s the big, blue alien watching us?”

* * *

_RE: Get Your Ass Back to Kadara_

_To: Reyes Vidal_

_From: Sara Ryder_

_Enroute. Be there in a couple of days._

_I’m fine. I promise._

_But you’re right. A vid-call is not enough._

_See you soon,_

_Sara_

The Tempest had left Kadara over two weeks ago. Reyes had kissed Sara goodbye at the docks, certain he’d see her in a couple of days. Then he got an email saying they were going after the Archon. Then reports flowed in from his contacts about the recovery of the salarian ark. Then came the rumor that Sara had died on the mission. Reyes refused to believe it. But then he got ahold of the official report on the Pathfinder’s infiltration of the Archon’s flagship. Not only did Sara die, but SAM _killed_ her.

Reyes couldn’t believe it. SAM wouldn’t have done it without explicit orders from Sara, and the report supported that. Apparently the AI was also capable of bringing her back. But there was something disconcerting about an artificially intelligent program being able to stop Sara’s heart. It left a bad taste in Reyes’ mouth. SAM was important to Sara. That was obvious. As upset as Reyes was, he was also willing to give the AI the benefit of doubt for her sake. It’s not like he’d get much of a choice. Not if he wanted to keep Sara. And Reyes wanted to keep Sara.

Their vid-call was too short and didn’t serve to ease Reye’s worry at all. Sara looked ragged and worn. The fact that she took his call in the middle of the night said she wasn’t sleeping. Either facing her own death for the second time was wearing on her, or something else was keeping her up. Not that Reyes was shocked. Sara’s death was keeping _him_ up.

They’d just gotten together when Jaal’s siblings needed to be rescued. All they’d done was kiss and dance. And it was wonderful, but it wasn’t enough. Reyes needed more. Wanted Sara wrapped around him, tangled in his bed sheets. Wanted to see Sara the next morning with bed head and sleepy eyes. When Reyes realized that, he had to sit down for a minute. It had never mattered before. Whether he snuck out or his partner did, Reyes had never cared about the next morning. He’d never bought a lover breakfast before. But he found himself wondering if Sara started her day with a big meal, or just a cup of coffee. And Reyes had almost lost the opportunity to find out. That hit him harder than he expected.

So, he sent her the email. Reyes had hoped she planned to come see him anyway, but his emotions were dragging on him. Doubt had settled in, whether justified or not, and Reyes found himself hanging around the old Outcast headquarters bothering Keema. Either to distract himself or to settle his nerves, Reyes didn’t know. The angara was patient with him at first. But after the millionth time reassuring him that Sara would be there soon, Keema finally had enough.

Needing to find something to do that wasn’t reading through reports, Reyes found himself at the docks. His shuttle was due for some maintenance, and it had been too long since Reyes had done the work himself. After checking in with the dockmaster, Reyes dug out his toolbox. Under Kadara’s sun, it wouldn’t take long for sweat to soak through his clothes, so Reyes stripped off the top half of his flight suit. He tied the sleeves around his waist and shrugged off his undershirt, leaving him in only a tank top.

Losing himself in the old hobby, which had saved his ass too many times to count, Reyes let his mind wander. Back in the Milky Way he hadn’t had time for attachments. With an absent father, and a mother who worked three jobs just to put food on the table, Reyes was used to being on his own. Even surrounded by siblings, Reyes was lost in the crowd. When the Anhur Rebellions started, and the rebels came to his neighborhood recruiting, signing up was easy. It would give his mother one less mouth to feed, and maybe he could make a name for himself. Reyes never looked back.

Then he was smack dab in the middle of a civil war. Death was a constant. Anyone you grew close to could die the next day. Whether it was healthy or not, Reyes learned to not get attached. To anyone. Relationships became about satisfying a sexual need more than anything else. Reyes’ learned a lot from his fellow rebels: about connection without attachment, about trust without love, and about taking what you could get when you could get it. Lessons that would echo throughout Reyes’ life.

After the war, though, when Reyes took work with the Shadow Broker, trust became a luxury. Still was. Reyes found it easier to deal in secrets and lies than to be upfront and honest. Sara said she understood, but did she really? Would she understand when he has to lie to her face to keep his people safe? When he knows something she doesn’t, and he can’t tell her because they’re relationship isn’t more important than the citizens of Kadara? Will she still understand?

“You look like you’re waiting for someone.” Sara’s voice broke through his reverie. Reyes had stopped his work to watch approaching shuttles. He’d been doing so every time he’d heard one on approach, hoping to see the Tempest docking. Surprised by Sara’s sudden appearance, Reyes spun to face her, sighing her name. Wiping his hands hastily on a rag, Reyes rushed to meet her at the bottom of the ramp. Catching her up in his arms, Reyes spun her around, kissing her as she giggled. “Please tell me you haven’t been out here since you got my email.”

“Nah, Keema kicked me out this morning. Though, I haven’t been able to get much work done lately. Apparently, I was driving her crazy.” Reyes shrugged, letting his hands roam her body, and watching for any winces in pain. Smirking at him, Sara raised an eyebrow at Reyes and lifted her arms, turning in his grasp.

“I’m fine, Reyes. No lasting damage. Well, sorta.” Sara made a face. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“I’m dating the Pathfinder. It comes with the territory. I just hoped I’d get a little more time to come to terms with it before you up and died on me. It helps having you here in my arms, though.”

“I feel I should apologize for my part in your worry as well.” SAM offered and the shock on Reyes’ face made Sara cackle. Reyes hadn’t expected for SAM to address him directly. He’d expected Sara to argue on SAM’s behalf, but SAM apologizing for himself was a surprise.

“I assume you read the official report?” Sara started, giving him a critical look.

“Well, yeah.” Reyes couldn’t help the sheepish look on his face. Of course, she’d figure out he knew more than everyone else. It’s not like he’d hidden his uncanny ability to attain information. “I admit SAM, I’m not wild about your ability to kill Sara. Even if you did bring her back.”

“It is an action I intend to never take again.” SAM spoke with such conviction that Reyes was almost ready to believe him. Being the suspicious, skeptical sort, though, meant that Reyes still wasn’t sure. “The situation…required it, but it was the most distressing task I’ve ever done.”

“Wow. That’s… wow, SAM.” Reyes was staring at Sara in confusion. She was giving him this knowing smirk. “I didn’t know you cared. I mean, I was under the impression that AI development hadn’t reached emotion yet. What with it being banned and all.”

“Technically, they haven’t. My dad kept working on this SAM well after the other ark’s SAMs had been finalized. He left room for SAM to grow beyond the original parameters.” Sara explained, then added. “He’s one of a kind.”

“Being linked with Sara has been… enlightening. Through her I have gained an understanding of emotion and… connection.” The feeling in SAM’s voice was evident. It was different from how Reyes had heard SAM speak before. Maybe the AI really was different. Maybe he did care that much. “My relationship with Sara is… well, profound would be an understatement.”

“Tell me about it, SAM.” Reyes teased with a playfully resigned sigh. It was impossible to stay angry at SAM. Especially when he sounded like he was head-over-heels for Sara. Reyes had a lot of questions for the AI but realized that it wasn’t the time. Sara caught his eye with a serious look.

“SAM and I have not … determined what we are to each other beyond emotionally close, but you should consider him a participant in this relationship as much as Jaal is.”

“I can handle that.” Reyes leaned down to press a kiss to Sara’s lips. “Always been a bit of an exhibitionist.”

“Reyes.” Sara drew out his name in an amused reprimand. “SAM has to consent to that.”

“You know I’m teasing.” Grinning down at her, Reyes tugged her closer. Sara rolled her eyes but slid her hands up to his shoulders.

“Sara is clarifying for my benefit.” SAM explained. “I default to a literal interpretation.”

“Hmm, that’s fair enough. Well, explicitly, you do not have to participate in any situation, sexual or otherwise. Unless you want to. Of course.” Reyes tilted his head, then scrunched up his face slightly. “Uh… SAM? I flirt and tease. A lot. So, uh, you should take that into account. You can always ask for clarification.”

“Thank you, Mr. V-- Thank you, Reyes. I appreciate that.”

“So… are we passed the whole me dying thing?” Sara asked, raising an eyebrow at Reyes.

“Sure. I was passed it as soon as I had you right here.” Reyes dipped his head down to brush his lips over hers. Against her lips, he added, “But next time you have a dangerous mission can you give me a vid-call to let me know you’re safe? You know, before I start hearing about it in rumors.”

“I can certainly try to be more communicative when I’m not here.” Sara nodded at him, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. Reyes moved his hands up to cup her face and began placing tender kisses to her lips, cheeks, nose, forehead, and chin. Sara giggled softly, hands resting on his chest.

“I will try to be more communicative, period.” Reyes spoke against her mouth, before nipping at her lip. “I have to finish one more thing on my shuttle, then we can go get a drink.”

“Sounds good.” Sara let him go, moving to lean against a nearby crate. Reyes could feel her eyes on him, as he moved back toward his shuttle. Sara was openly ogling him, and Reyes was loving it. “I’m certainly enjoying this new look.”

“Oh, are you? Is it the grease, sweat or the visible skin you find so appealing?” Reyes cocked an eyebrow at her, before leaning into the engine hatch.

“Mmm, all of it. The way that tank top is clinging to your skin is also quite attractive.” Sara gave a low whistle, making Reyes laugh. “So, there’s something else you should know.”

“You and Jaal officially took the leap?” Reyes suggested, his head still in the hatch. He could picture the cute look of surprise on her face.

“How could you possibly know that?” Sara asked, the awe evident in her voice. Reyes loved being able to impress her.

“Hmm, I have my ways.” Reyes dismissed, grinning as he continued his repairs. “It’s about damn time, bebé. You two have been dancing around it for far too long.”

“You aren’t wrong about that.” Sara chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest. Glancing at her from the hatch, Reyes expected her to elaborate. She didn’t.

“Sooo, how was it?” He prompted, extremely curious about what she wasn’t saying.

“What?” Sara’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“You and Jaal? Kissing? In bed?” Reyes stood up to give her an incredulous look. What did she think he was asking about?

“The kissing was wonderful. Amazing. But if you’re asking about sex, we haven’t done that yet.” Sara laughed at him and shrugged.

“Seriously? On the same ship 24/7, and you haven’t had sex?” Reyes stopped what he was doing to stare at her.

“Hey, you had a perfectly good opportunity the last time I was here to make that move yourself, and you didn’t. So, what’s your excuse?” Sara teased him. She had a point. Wasn’t he just thinking about that earlier? Finishing his repair quickly, Reyes closed the shuttle hatch. Tucking away his tools, Reyes grabbed a rag to clean his hands off.

“Well, I didn’t think you’d be leaving so quickly, and I definitely didn’t think you’d be gone for so long.” Reyes locked up his shuttle, before turning to stalk towards Sara. She gave him a knowing grin and uncrossed her arms to lean a little seductively against her crate. “Don’t worry, though, I have plans to remedy that mistake.”

“Oh, really, fly-boy.” Sara reached up to cup his jaw, as Reyes stepped into her space. “Care to share?”

“I’d rather show you.” Lips moving over hers, Reyes pushed her back, his hands resting on the crate. Hips pressing against hers, Reyes had her pinned to the surface. Sara’s arms slid around Reyes’ shoulders, one hand digging into the hair at the back of his head. “Let’s go get that drink now.”

* * *

Stepping up to Reyes’ private room in Tartarus, Jaal paused for the door to open. The sight that met him was… unexpected. Sara was sitting on one of the tables, her legs hooked high around Reyes’ hips. Her arms were around his shoulders, her hands clutching at his back. Reyes had his arms around Sara’s waist, tugging on her hips. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss, and both were making low noises of pleasure.

Freezing in place, Jaal debated about backing out of the room. But he couldn’t tear his eyes away. There was something about seeing Sara and Reyes together like this, that was… appealing. So, throwing caution to the wind, Jaal leaned against the door frame, and coughed lightly to announce his presence. They broke their kiss, pulling apart to look around at him. Sara started to giggle and brought a hand to her face in an embarrassed gesture. Reyes just gave him a smirk and tightened his grip on Sara’s waist.

“You forgot to lock the door.” Jaal stated the obvious, giving them an amused look. “Should I come back later?”

“You could join us?” Reyes offered, winking flirtatiously at Jaal. As Sara hit the smuggler on the chest, Jaal just rolled his eyes. Reyes had been propositioning him since they met, and Jaal was used to shrugging it off. Though he recognized that the request might be different now that they were both with Sara. They would have to discuss it.

“If that is an offer for drinks, I’ll accept.” Jaal redirected, and Sara shoved at Reyes. He didn’t budge but looked down at her almost in disappointment.

“We can continue this later.” Sara grinned up at the smuggler, who sighed before pulling back and letting her find her feet. Once she had, Sara turned to Jaal with a bright smile. “Please join us for a drink, Jaal.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Jaal. I definitely want to share a drink.” Reyes moved to take a seat on the couch, near the corner. “I just also want to pin Sara to every feasible surface.”

“Making sure she’s perfectly healthy?” Jaal suggested, and undertone to his statement. The angara stepped into the room, letting the door close behind him. Sara stopped pouring drinks to stare at him in unrestrained shock. Reyes wasn’t the only one who could flirt salaciously. Jaal just preferred romantic over suggestive.

“Exactly.” Laughed Reyes, reaching to tug on Sara’s waist and topple her onto the couch. “What better way to check her stamina?”

“Hey!” Sara protested without any real vehemence. She was sitting at a weird angle with her legs over Reyes lap. Sliding onto the cushion next to her, Jaal tucked her against his chest, arm draped over the back of the couch. The corner couch had the benefit of making this position work.

“Well, don’t tell me when you find out. I have plans for determining that for myself.” Jaal looked down at Sara, who was settling herself against him.

“Oh, really?” She peered up at him with barely contained excitement. “Why am I not privy to all these plans you two have about having sex with me?”

“Where would the fun in that be?” Reyes asked, a hand running up her leg to rest just above her knee. Jaal felt Sara tense against him and gave Reyes a raised eyebrow. The smuggler returned the expression. “Maybe, someday, we can double our efforts?”

“Reyes.” Sara’s breath hitched slightly, as she realized what the smuggler was suggesting. Jaal, too, was a little shocked. He really hadn’t considered the possibility of the three of them having sex. The angara was still getting used to courting a female from a different species, and he had no idea how to navigate the polyam aspect of being with Sara.

“Too soon?” Reyes seemed to realize he might’ve overstepped. “Sorry. Most of my experience with polyam relationships involved threesomes.”

“Well, I have no experience with polyam relationships. How do they normally work?” Jaal leaned forward to pick up a glass and hand it to Sara, before taking one for himself.

“Eh, normal is relative.” Reyes shrugged and took a sip from his own glass. He’d started absentmindedly tracing circles on Sara’s thigh. “My experience fits the polyam stereotype more than whatever this is.”

“Oh, so you’re a slut?” Sara smirked over her glass at him, nudging him with her knee.

“I prefer ‘man whore,’ thank you very much.” Reyes made a face, pretending to be affronted. Jaal glanced between the two of them, confused.

“Reyes is used to polyam relationships that are multiple partners, but no commitment.” Sara elaborated, noticing the angara’s expression.

“Hey, I was committed to giving them a good time.” Reyes protested, making Sara laugh. It was a wonderful sound, and Jaal caught himself grinning at her affectionately. When he looked back up at Reyes, the smuggler was giving him a knowing smile.

“But this relationship is different?” Giving Reyes a nod, Jaal still wanted to understand how polyam relationships worked.

“In oh so many ways.” Reyes sighed, staring down into his drink. “None of my previous partners have been as accepting of me as Sara. Or you, for that matter.”

“Aw, shucks.” Teases Sara, trying to keep the mood light. Reyes stuck his tongue out at her, then paused as a thought dawned on him.

“SAM too. Actually, I suspect SAM knows significantly more than I’d like him to know.”

“That is very likely.” Stated SAM, joining the conversation for the first time.

“Ah, you are aware of SAM and Sara, then?” Jaal had hoped Reyes had been told about how close the two had gotten, but he didn’t want to share without permission.

“I have been informed. Wish someone had told me sooner.” Reyes gave Sara a pointed look, but she just shrugged.

“Jaal didn’t know until a couple days ago. You’re not that much out of the loop.”

“Reyes has not been informed about your anxiety, while Jaal has.” SAM stated as if it were obvious. Sara made a quiet noise of protest, and Reyes sat up straighter.

“Wait, what?” Reyes was giving Sara a searching look and glanced at Jaal for confirmation. With a quick nod, Jaal dropped his arm around Sara’s shoulders and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

“SAM. Generally I’d prefer approaching difficult subjects with less abruptness.” Sara sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose. She felt tense, almost rigid, and was radiating a different energy than she was moments before.

“You have been _avoiding_ talking about it with everyone. The only reason Jaal found out was because I let him into your room.” SAM’s voice was tight and scolding. “You need to let them in. Here are two people who care about you, and you want to pretend you’re not hurting.”

“SAM.” Sara’s voice was low, and she began to get up. Pulling away from both Jaal and Reyes. The two men glanced at each other; worry etched on both their faces. SAM and Sara were arguing. That was… bad.

“Sara.” SAM’s voice was equally low. “You wanted to space the Nexus council a few days ago. You haven’t slept a full night since that first one with Jaal. You’re barely eating. Please.”

“Sara?” Reyes asked, trying to get her attention. She had her back to the both of them, standing in the middle of the room. Jaal had noticed Sara wasn’t eating, and that she seemed tired and angry. But every time he tried to ask her about it, she deflected and changed the subject. He’d hoped that seeing Reyes would help. After a moment, where Sara’s head was tilted the way it was when SAM was talking to her privately, her shoulders sagged, and she sighed.

“Okay, SAM. You’re right. I hate it. But you’re right.” Sara turned around, and the facade she’d been wearing was gone. She looked exhausted, and aching. Much the way she did when he’d gone to her the night of Raeka’s death. Jaal started standing to go to her, but Reyes beat him to it. For a moment, Jaal stood awkwardly behind them as the two hugged. But then Reyes reached back to grab him, pulling Jaal around to join the hug.

“It’s a Sara sandwich.” Reyes joked softly, and Sara sobbed out a laugh. She was clinging to his chest, while one of her hands clutched at Jaal’s. The angara nuzzled the back of her ear, the hand she was holding resting on her shoulder. Reyes had his hands on her hips and was watching her face intently.

“Reyes?” Jaal started, a thought occurring to him. The smuggler looked up at him, and Jaal tilted his head. “Do you have a favorite story about AI’s?”

“Uh...what?” Reyes had the same confused look that Jaal had when SAM asked the question. Sara’s laugh was more solid this time. And she elbowed Jaal lightly in the ribs.

“SAM is apparently compiling media representation of AI’s.” When Reyes still looked lost, Jaal chuckled. “He and Sara discuss the media when she is struggling with her anxiety.”

“Ah. Okay, uh... I think I understand.” Reyes glanced down at Sara, who shrugged and extricated herself from between the two of them. Cupping both of their chins, Sara gave them each a small kiss in turn.

“I’ll try to explain everything, but let’s sit back down.” Sara drew them both back over to the couch. Reyes paused though, looking between the two of them.

“How about I go get us some food first?” Reyes offered. “We can remedy that ‘not eating enough’ thing, while you tell us.”

* * *

“Okay, so,” Sara started as soon as Reyes returned with a tray of food. Feeling a little embarrassed about being emotional, Sara wanted to explain herself. Though it did get her pressed between her two favorite men. If she hadn’t been overwhelmed, she might’ve relished in the experience more. As it was, Sara was wondering if she could get them to do it again. When she’s not having a breakdown. “I’m usually better at dealing with this stuff.”

“Suuure.” SAM drawled out, sounding pointedly skeptical. The AI had developed an attitude lately. And Sara loved it, even as it rankled her a bit.

“Alright, I mean that I’m used to working through this stuff, this anxiety, on my own. I might struggle with it, but eventually I get it under control.” Sitting cross legged in the corner of the couch, Sara took the plate Reyes handed her.

“But you don’t have to do it alone anymore.” Jaal protested, taking his own plate with a nod at Reyes. The smuggler sat on the other side of Sara and shifted a chair closer so he could prop his legs up.

“Yeah, I know, but I’ve been dealing with it for most of my life. So, it’s gonna take some time for me to remember that.” Relaxing back into the corner, Sara started eating. She was suddenly ravenously hungry, and it hit her how little she’d been eating.

“Seems to me that SAM will do an excellent job of reminding you.” Reyes was giving her a reassuring smile, but his words sent a pang of guilt to her chest.

“If she’ll listen.” SAM muttered bitterly, and the guilt tripled.

“I’m sorry, SAM. You were right and I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you.” Sara apologized earnestly, trying to locate his presence within her. She knew he could sense her looking but he didn’t surface right away. When he did it sent a shiver down Sara’s spine. SAM had set off nearly every neuron, like she was being drenched. “SAM. You have access to a lot of information about me that no one else does. But you’ve never violated my trust, or my privacy. I should have remembered that.”

“I am sorry that I took drastic measures.” SAM sounded softer, calmer, like the tension was gone. Sara didn’t notice as Jaal and Reyes shared a look of relief. “I could have--I should have handled that without upsetting you. I was just…”

“Angry?” Reyes suggested, sounding surprised. Sara supposed he would be, since he’d only just learned that SAM had developed emotions. “Worried?”

“Essentially, yes. I don’t experience emotions the way you do. But I don’t like seeing Sara upset, and she wasn’t letting me help her, and in my interest to get her help, I overstepped.”

“I’m impressed, SAM. Most people can’t even apologize for the little things.” Reyes marvelled, giving Sara a cheeky wink.

“They don’t?” Jaal asked, brow furrowed in mild confusion.

“Well, most human’s anyway.” Reyes shrugged, then turned to Sara. “So, you were telling us about your anxiety.”

“Yeah, what I was starting to get at is that I know my anxiety is irrational. Or, at least, overblown. Like, I can be confident and self-assured all I want, but my anxiety will still affect me.” Sara explained, as she resumed eating, pausing between bites. “I wanna make sure you guys know that ‘cause talking about my anxiety I’m gonna sound insecure, like I doubt myself and what I’m capable of. But I don’t.”

“With everything you’ve accomplished, no one would think you’re insecure.” Jaal argued, reaching out to touch her. He rested a hand on her knee, squeezing it tightly. Sara gave him a grateful smile but shook her head.

“That’s one of the reasons I don’t talk about it. As Pathfinder, I need to be a leader. I need to be dependable and unshakeable. I’m a fixed point that everyone is following and if, even for a moment, I look weak--”

“You are not weak for having anxiety.” SAM interrupted, the pressure across her shoulders intensifying.

“What he said.” Reyes agreed, shifting so he could lean his shoulder against hers.

“I know I’m not, but the perception of anxiety assumes I’m weak. I can’t just have a breakdown and then go ‘it’s ‘cause I have anxiety.’” Sara made a face as she mocked herself. “Do you know how fast Tann would have me replaced?”

“But you have done a phenomenal job.” Jaal was struggling to understand the cultural differences. Sara wasn’t sure how to explain better, but Reyes stepped in.

“It’s kinda like how the angara hide sickness and injury.” Reyes suggested. “The main difference being judgement. We privatize a lot because our culture is judgmental of perceived flaws.”

“That’s stupid.” Jaal scoffed, making the others laugh.

“Yes, it is.” Sara agreed, but shrugged. “That’s why I’m working on being more open, you know, publicly. Or at least being honest. If I am to win over the angara, I have to let them see me being me. But that’s not easy for me.”

“I’ve noticed.” Jaal chuckled, squeezing her knee again. “None of us knew you had nightmares until recently.”

“You have nightmares?” Reyes asked, sitting up to look at Sara. With a deep breath, Sara bolstered herself for the hardest part of this conversation.

Opening up was hard. Always has been. Probably something she’d learned from her dad. Being emotionally vulnerable, even with people she trusted, was impossibly difficult. But Reyes kept making her laugh, and Jaal kept handing her food, and SAM kept prompting when she lost the words. And Sara got through it.

Sara started to apologize to Reyes for how much of her history she hadn’t told him, but Reyes just waved her off. He reminded her that he hadn’t told her anything either and suggested they had plenty of time to make up for it. So, Sara told them about her childhood on the Citadel, and about how she never saw eye to eye with her parents. About Scott being the only one who understood, even as he became the family favorite. Then she told him about her past with the mercenary gang, and the questionable choices that still haunt her.

“Mm, I get that. Oh! That’s the tattoo on the back of your thigh?” Reyes had asked, adding that he thought he’d recognized the design. Sara had nodded and explained to Jaal about how mercenary groups used tattoos to identify their members.

“I’ll show it to you someday.” Sara assured, and Reyes made a flirty remark about having her strip right there. So, Sara hit him on the shoulder, making Jaal laugh.

“Is that what the tattoo on your shoulder is about?” Jaal turned to Reyes, who had apparently forgotten he was still in just his tank top. The smuggler looked down at his shoulder, then back up at the other two and laughed. Sara had recognized the figure as a stylized version of an Egyptian god but couldn’t remember which one. Earlier, while he was working on his shuttle, Sara had been staring at it, trying to figure it out.

“No, I’m not in a gang. Never was either. I was a shuttle pilot for the rebels during the Anhur Civil War though. Earned the call sign ‘Anubis’ ‘cause my primary role was rescue missions.” At their confusion, he added. “You know, ferrying souls to the other side?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jaal commented, looking at Reyes as if his translator wasn’t working. Reyes and Sara shared in explaining Egyptian mythology, and the civil war that started in the Anhur system after slavery was basically legalized. Sara had no idea that Reyes had been a part of that. Of course, she’d read about it on news bulletins, but actually knowing someone who fought in it was completely different. Sara had a million questions, and for a bit, the conversation was derailed. It explained so much about Reyes. Like why he cared so much about people, especially those that have been previously dismissed and oppressed. Or how he knew how to structure an underground organization that fought against the incumbent leadership. Like, seriously, it explained so much.

“How old were you?” Sara asked, realizing that he must have been just a kid at the time.

“Nineteen-ish. At least, that’s how old I was when I joined up.”

“So young.” Sara stared at him, aghast. Just a child fighting a civil war. What had he gone through?

“How old were you when your first duct rat friend died?” Reyes asked, an eyebrow raised. He had a point. Her childhood wasn’t any less traumatizing.

“That’s fair. So, I guess we’re just a trio of people with rough childhoods.” Sara sighed, looking to Jaal who nodded grimly. The angara had lost his father, and so many other family members to the kett. They’d all experienced loss. It made it easier for Sara to open up about her dad’s death, and Raeka’s, and how she can’t help but doubt herself. Because she wasn’t trained for this. She doesn’t know how to be a leader, or how to save everyone.

“I assume you know that Scott is awake?” Sara asked, but knew the answer was yes. Reyes said he’d been meaning to ask her about it. Sara told him how her brother was healthy, but not enough to leave the med-bay. Told them both how she wondered if her dad had wished that Sara had been the one in the coma, so he could have made Scott the Pathfinder. Her brother was supportive of her, but he was the one with a clean record and the military experience the Nexus wanted. Scott didn’t challenge authority or question orders. At least not the way Sara did. He would have been a better Pathfinder.

“Not likely.” Reyes had scoffed, and Jaal voiced his protests as well. “I don’t know your brother, but what you brought to the Pathfinder position was the ability to relate to everyone. You have a raw honesty that inspires.”

“Sara, you have become a champion for all. Whether your brother could have done that, does not discount what you have accomplished.” Jaal assured, giving her an intense look.

“Told you.” SAM hadn’t spoken in a while, and his quiet nudge made Sara smile almost as much as their compliments. She knew that it was her anxiety talking when she had doubts like these. When it mattered most, Sara could push all her doubts and anxieties away, and could be the confident leader the galaxy needed her to be. But it was harder to shut it out when she was on her own.

Taking a deep breath, Sara talked about her nightmares. About how she keeps dreaming of her friends’ deaths. About how she’s always had nightmares, but now that so much rests on her shoulders they’ve gotten worse. Sara explained SAM’s assistance during the panic attacks, and how he found a way to physically comfort her.

“That explains… a lot actually.” Reyes was just as amazed as Jaal had been to discover the ways SAM had developed in response to Sara’s needs. Honestly, Sara was still amazed every time she thought about it. The AI had come so far in the time between their first joining and now. He argued with her. Chastised her. Even was learning to tease her. When he couldn’t do enough to help her, SAM had pushed her to seek help herself. Sara was so grateful, and hoped he knew it.

While she’d talked, both the men kept in contact with her. Whether it was holding her hand, or rubbing circles into her leg or arm, they kept touching her. Just like SAM did with his pressure across her shoulders. It grounded her. Sara couldn’t remember the last time she’d opened up like this. Couldn’t remember the last time someone comforted her the way they were. It was overwhelming. In a good way.

“How did I get so lucky?” Sara asked eventually. After she’d talked herself out, and they’d fallen into a companionable silence. They’d finished all the food a while ago and had been sipping slowly at their alcohol. It was about time to order another round, but no one had wanted to move.

“Luck has nothing to do with it.” Reyes smirked at her. “It’s that sexy silk dress you wear.”

“If that were the case, you’d think I’d have more options.” Sara teased back.

“Nah, you’re too intimidating.”

“Oh, then what’s your excuse?”

“My ego is huge.”

“Hm. That’s true.” Jaal rumbled as he drank the last bit out of his glass. Reyes noticed, and sighed.

“I suppose one of us should go get us more drinks.” Beginning to rise, he stopped when Jaal reached out to pull him back.

“It’s getting late, and I was planning to leave soon anyway. I’ll send one of the waitresses up on my way out.” At Jaal’s words, Sara made a sound of protest. The angara squeezed the hand he held and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“You don’t have to leave.” Reyes’ brow furrowed slightly, glancing at Sara. She sat up to look at Jaal, who was giving her a soft smile as he stood up.

“When we are here on Kadara, your nights are for Reyes.” Jaal reached down to cup her cheek and leaned down to give her a kiss. Rising to meet him, Sara pressed her lips to his, pulling on his rofjinn. She hoped he understood how much she cared about him, and how much she appreciated everything he did. As he pulled back slightly, Jaal grinned at her before kissing her again.

“You guys are adorable.” Reyes sounded like he’d resisted commenting as long as he could. Sara snickered against Jaal’s lips, but the angara refused to pull away.

“You get her for the whole night. The least you could do is let me kiss her goodnight.” Jaal grumbled at the smuggler, who just laughed.

“I didn’t say you had to stop.”

“Well, in that case.” Jaal brushed a hand through Sara’s hair to cradle the back of her head. The kiss was tender and soft, and left Sara a little breathless. Pulling back, Jaal rested his forehead to hers. “I adore you. You are strong and capable and inspiring. I am so lucky to have met you. Thank you for trusting me enough to let me in.”

“Jaal.” Sara sighed softly, gripping his forearms. “Thank you. For so much. For everything.”

“Isharay, taoshay. Stay strong, darling one.”

* * *

“I don’t know why, but I always imagined you lived in one of the storage containers behind Tartarus.” Sara remarked as her and Reyes rode the elevator up to the docks. It had been an hour or so since Jaal had left and sent up another round of drinks. Sara and Reyes had talked about their childhoods, bonding over absent fathers and working mothers.

“Well, you’re not entirely wrong.” Reyes laughed lightly as he moved to wrap an arm around Sara’s shoulders. With the alcohol kicking in, and Sara’s mood brightening, Reyes had decided it was time to take her home. Or what he had that was close enough to a home. “I have one of those containers too. But it doesn’t have a shower, or a bed big enough for two.”

“You have an apartment _and_ a storage container?” Sara wound her arm around his waist and leaned into him. Reyes was reminded of the night of Sloane’s party, and how certain he was that he’d never get to hold her like this again. Boy was he glad he was wrong.

“Well, it was originally so the Outcasts couldn’t easily track my movements. Now it’s mainly for when I’m too tired or drunk to make it to my apartment.”

“Ah. Makes sense. You _are_ still the secret leader of a criminal organization. So, not having a traceable routine is good.” Sara tilted her head up to him, and Reyes took the opportunity to kiss her. He’d learned so much about her in the last day. Being a member of the Blue Suns was not at all what he’d expected, but it cleared up several nagging questions. Like how easily she blended in on Kadara. Or like how quickly she’d picked up on his secret identity before getting any real evidence. Or how she’d understand the value of having a decoy apartment. Sara had more in common with him than he thought. Including the desperate look in her eyes as he pulled away from her when the elevator doors opened. How many times had he worn that look when he needed someone, anyone, to make him feel something other than pain.

Reyes kept his arm around Sara, as they walked through the mostly empty streets. Periodically, Reyes stopped them to press his lips to hers. Sometimes he’d push her up against a nearby wall or slip a hand under the hem of her shirt. But he always pulled away before it got too heated, and he knew it was driving her crazy. Finally reaching his apartment, Reyes pinned her between him and the door while he unlocked it. Sara had caught on to his teasing and was wiggling her hips against his in a tantalizing way. When she tugged his tank top up, and slid her hands over his exposed waist, Reyes lost the lock sequence.

“As much as I’m enjoying that, I’d prefer to be doing that on the other side of the door.” Reyes kissed Sara soundly, leaving her breathless, and resumed unlocking the door. When it finally opened, Sara stumbled backwards, Reyes following to catch her around the waist. She was giggling. Reyes loved the sound. While steadying her, Reyes glanced around the room. Checking for anything out of place. _Old habits_ , he supposed. But Sara was right. He’s still the leader of the Collective and needed to be careful.

“All clear? Or should I get out my knives.” Sara asked, watching him carefully, but with a teasing smile. Making a face at her, Reyes drew her further into the room, and took a moment to lock the door behind them.

“We’re good. Just being careful.” Reyes started to justify, but she waved him off.

“Hey, you won’t hear me complaining. It would be the one time you aren’t suspicious that something happens.” Sara gave him a wide grin, before beginning her own examination of his apartment. There wasn’t much to it. Sparse furniture and some storage. It was functional for his needs, but not really meant for entertaining guests. At least not any guests who were going to be there in the morning. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Reyes watched Sara’s face for any discomfort. Seeing him looking, Sara laughed.

“I’m not gonna judge, Reyes.” Sara came back over to him, hands slipping around his hips. “I once lived in what was basically a closet with a bathroom. Didn’t even have a kitchen. I slept on a mat. On the floor.”

“What, were the Suns not paying well?” Before tonight, Reyes never would have pictured Sara living in a place like that. She came from a prominent family on the Citadel, and nothing in her public record suggested anything different. That’ll teach him to believe the public record.

“Newbie with a known military heritage?” Sara gave him an incredulous look, as her hands slipped back under his shirt. Her fingers pressing into his spine, pulling him in. “I’m lucky I could afford the closet.”

“Why’d you join up with them, then?” Reyes asked, his own arms resting on her shoulders. One had dipped under the collar of her shirt, while the other tugged on her ponytail.

“I was young and angry and a bit stupid. But, honestly, I don’t regret a moment of it.” Sara admitted, sighing slightly at his touch. Looking up at him with open, honest eyes, Reyes felt privileged to be with her like this. To get all of her, not just what she showed the public. It made him want to be just as open. Or as much as he could be. “Our society has always struggled to bridge the gap between the haves and the have-nots. Most of my friends with the Suns were poverty-stricken minorities. They’d joined because they couldn’t get decent jobs anywhere else.”

“That was me after the war. It was either sign up with the Alliance or join a shady gang. At least until the Shadow Broker contacted me. They’d got wind of my knack for acquiring information and, well, the pay was good.” Reyes smirked at Sara’s exaggerated eye roll.

“Why am I not surprised you worked for the Shadow Broker?” Sara rose on her toes to kiss him but paused when he began to speak.

“Well, as you said last time: I am a shady bastard.” Reyes closed the gap himself, slotting his mouth over Sara’s. He nipped at her bottom lip, sucking it slightly. Tugging harder on her hair, Reyes tilted Sara’s head back, so he could slide his mouth down her jaw and to her throat. Nipping and sucking at her pulse point, Reyes relished the gasps and small noises of pleasure Sara was making. He planned to see how loud she could get, but there was something he had to do first.

“Before this goes any further, I need a shower. Would you care to join me?” Reyes spoke against her neck, biting her skin.

“I certainly won’t turn it down.”

As piece by piece of Sara’s clothing hit the floor, Reyes’ eyes traced over her skin. He never thought he’d get here. In a few moments, her naked body would be under the warm water, droplets cascading down her back. Reyes stripped quickly, anticipation getting to him. Sara’s eyes drifted over his own body, lingering on the scattered scars and tattoos. She, too, was decorated with more than the Suns’ mark. Several scars looked large enough to have stories, but he’d have to ask about them later. Reyes was losing the battle not to jump her and needed to speed things up.

“One of the benefits of living over sulfur springs is that we never run out of hot water.” Reyes mentioned as he turned on the shower and waited a moment before stepping under the spray. Letting the water drench his hair, he turned to watch Sara step in behind him. She was within arm’s length now, and he couldn’t resist touching. Pulling her to him, Reyes draped his arms over her shoulders, and helped get her hair wet. Sara’s hand skated up and down his back, stopping at any bumps and divots like she was memorizing their locations.

“If you hadn’t told me you were in a war, I’d be shocked to see how battle-worn your body is.” Sara spoke into his chest, where she’d tucked her head.

“I could say something similar.” Reyes chuckled, feeling a particularly long scar across her shoulder. “Somehow I find you even more beautiful. More real.”

“Mhmm. I know what you mean.” Sara sighed, before pulling back to look at him. “I could look at you forever, and still be fascinated.”

“Sara.” Reyes dipped his head down to kiss her tenderly. This wasn’t a fantasy. Or a dream. Sara was here, naked and in his arms. Reyes knew what she needed. What they both needed. But with her looking at him like he was her whole world, Reyes altered his plans. This had been a day of vulnerability, and they needed to crash together in an emotional and sexual release that had been a long time coming. But Reyes wanted to see her crumble first. He was going to draw it out as long as he could. Keep her on edge till she was begging for it. Reyes wanted to tell Sara that she was his whole world too, in the only way he knew how.

“I am still on the birth control the Initiative dispensed.” Reyes pulled back to start washing Sara’s hair. The words just spilled out automatically, as habit took over. “And I have a clean bill of health from Dr. Nakamodo, as of a few weeks ago. But I also have protection if you prefer.”

“You know you’re polyam when…” Sara grinned up at him broadly, and Reyes kissed her again.

“More like, you know your new lover has slept around a lot when…” Reyes snarked, realizing the almost rehearsed way he’d spoken. In a way it was. He’d been covering those bases since his early twenties, with every partner. It was the only way to stay safe, while still having fun.

“I’m still on the birth control too, and Lexi ran a test panel after the last time I was here. She assumed, and I didn’t argue.” Sara shrugged up at him, pushing at him to get under the water. Reyes watched her rinse off, resting his hands on her hips. He realized that she would understand the need for communication. Of course, she would. “Cause your new lover has slept around a bit too. Only option when no one wants to share.”

“Love ‘em and leave ‘em cause their version of commitment is too narrow?” Reyes teased, relaxing as she dug her fingers into his scalp, massaging in a dollop of shampoo.

“Exactly.” Sara confirmed, then hummed a low note. “Though, since arriving in Heleus, my only former lover is Liam.”

“I knew it! Keema owes me some credits” Reyes peaked out at her, soap dripping down his face. Sara was laughing at him but tugged him under the water to let him rinse. “Hey, think I can convince you to tell her, so I can collect?”

“Oh, you’ll owe me big.”

“Happily.”

* * *

"Jaal? We weren't expecting you back so early." Vetra greeted him as her and Suvi met the angara on the Tempest’s ramp. He was on his way back from Tartarus and was looking forward to the quiet of the tech room. The two women looked like they were on their way into the port. "Is everything alright?"

"Perfectly. Why do you ask?" Jaal puzzled at the turian who shifted awkwardly. A moment later the angara made the connection and realized that they assumed he would be spending the night with Sara and Reyes. Perhaps Jaal should do some research on polyam relationships. He really is out of his depth.

"Never mind. We're on our way to Kralla's to meet up with the others. If you want to join us?" Vetra offered, and Jaal made a face.

"I'd rather not."

"Still not fond of Kadara, huh?" Vetra was chuckling at his expression. She shared a look with Suvi, who was hiding her smile behind a hand.

"It has grown on me." Jaal muttered, bitterly. "Like a festering wound."

"Oh, no." Suvi murmured while Vetra barked out a laugh. Thinking back to the last few hours, Jaal’s expression softened.

“Sara is happy here, and, for her, I will tolerate it." Jaal admitted, a wide grin spreading across his face. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll voluntarily engage with it.”

"You are so sweet." Suvi grinned up at Vetra, who was giving her a soft smile. Jaal noticed one of the turian’s hands coming up to rest on Suvi’s lower back. He’d had his suspicions, and it looked like he might have been right.

"Weren't you just with Sara and Reyes?" Vetra saw Jaal’s look and was attempting to distract him.

"Yes, and it is easier to enjoy Kadara when I am with them." Jaal shrugged and Suvi gave him a confused look.

"Then why'd you leave?"

"They deserve time to be together. I get Sara to myself fairly often. Reyes isn't so lucky."

"Hmm, that's fair." Vetra cocked her head, giving him a thoughtful look.

"You guys are definitely relationship goals." Suvi gushed, causing the turian to make a noise of surprise.

"Oh, really?" Vetra squinted down at her in amusement.

"Well, I mean… not the whole polyam thing. Not for me... But they _are_ really cute together." Suvi was blushing and shuffling her feet. Vetra just laughed before bidding Jaal goodnight and dragging the small scientist off. Continuing up into the Tempest, Jaal paused to enjoy the quiet. Between having a large family and his time spent on Aya, Jaal was no stranger to the noise of large groups. It normally didn’t bother him, but something about Kadara had always rubbed him the wrong way. He could never decide if it was the nature of the noise or the source of it.

Jaal had visited Keema earlier in the day and found the former Outcast base to be at least tolerable. The new ‘leader’ of Kadara had flirted mercilessly, which Sara had warned him about. Jaal had taken her advice, and assumed it was just Keema’s way of communicating. Evfra had requested a report on the changes in Kadara, and the new regime. It was one of the reasons Jaal was retiring early. He still had to write it.

“I’m just not sure. I’m worried it’ll end badly.” Jaal heard voices as he approached the door into the research lab. The doors slid open, revealing Cora, Lexi and Kallo standing on one side of the console. Lexi was opening her mouth to respond to Cora’s comment, but stopped the moment she saw Jaal. Feeling the tension in the room, the angara nodded a greeting before moving around them. He paused at the door to the tech lab, turning back.

“If you have concerns, maybe you should voice them to the people you’re concerned about.” At his comment, Cora squared up, looking defensive. Kallo just snickered.

“I’m sorry, Jaal.” Lexi gave him an apologetic look. “We did not intend for you to overhear.”

“Then I suggest you relocate.”

“I’m sorry, too.” Cora rolled her shoulders slightly, leveling a serious look at him. “She’s the Pathfinder, and my friend. I just don’t want her getting hurt.”

“I understand. I also don’t want to see her hurt.” Jaal’s expression softened, and he gave Cora a small smile. “For what it’s worth, I’m certain Reyes doesn’t either.”

“But that’s the risk with _any_ relationship.” Lexi urged, giving Cora a meaningful look. The huntress eased up, giving a quick nod.

“That’s why I never bother with any of that.” Kallo remarked, cutting through the tension. As the women chuckled, shaking their heads, Jaal waved goodnight. Settling in at his desk, Jaal pulled up his email and found one from his true mother. She was asking about their mission on the Archon’s ship. Sighing, Jaal returned to his inbox to submit the report to Evfra first. Jaal had been avoiding contacting his family. He wasn’t sure how they’d respond to his new relationship, but he wouldn’t lie. Guess it was time to tell them.

“SAM?” Jaal asked, hesitantly. He’d never tried to talk to SAM without Sara, or when it wasn’t part of a mission. A few questions here or there, but Jaal hadn’t thought about just chatting with SAM. After he finished responding to emails, Jaal had begun working on a project he’d started for Sara. He couldn’t keep his mind off her and Reyes, and what the two were doing. Not that he was trying too hard. Jaal was surprised that he was… enjoying the mental images. But it was getting hard to concentrate.

“Yes, Jaal?” SAM’s voice came over the room’s speaker and sounded very curious.

“You’re also with Sara, right?” Jaal shifted as he continued his work. Sara had told him about her affinity for knives and had showed him her collection. Jaal had been especially interested in one that had a holster for her thigh. The last time the Tempest was on Havarl, Jaal had acquired a piece of black stone Liam told him was similar to a mineral called obsidian from the human home world. “Like, where she is with Reyes?”

“Yes.” SAM confirmed, and Jaal paused. For a moment, he considered asking for more details. But he had no right to violate their privacy. It was what he gave up by leaving, and really, he was okay with it. Jaal just hoped they were happy.

“How does that work?” Jaal asked instead, as he resumed shaping the leather straps for the handle. He’d already carved the rock into the shape he needed. The leather was bought on Aya and was made from an eiroch. The drying process had dulled the color, but the blue was still rich and Jaal hoped Sara would like it.

“Essentially, my consciousness can be split as many times as needed to do my job.”

“Wouldn’t that diminish your attention? Like each time you split?”

“That would be the case if I were biological but being synthetic, it would have been more accurate to say my consciousness multiplies rather than split. A version of me is wherever I am needed.”

“Or wherever you want to be?” Jaal had been noticing how often SAM referred to himself through the lens of how he was useful. It was clear that the AI saw himself as primarily a tool, despite the conversation about how Sara treated him differently. Clearly SAM was struggling to regard himself as an individual, and Jaal was more than happy to help.

“Yes. That is a concept I am still learning.” SAM sounded both surprised and grateful.

“You are not a tool. You exist beyond your original purpose.” Jaal insisted, determined to remind him of that fact any chance he could.

“Thank you, Jaal.” After a moment, SAM asked; “Did you call me for a particular reason?”

“To talk. If you want.” Jaal shrugged and then felt silly. Could the AI even see him? Jaal didn’t think there were cameras in the tech lab, but he supposed he never checked either. “You get a say in how you spend your time.”

“I believe I would enjoy that. What did you wish to talk about?” A pleased cadence in SAM’s voice made Jaal smile. Perhaps this would be easier than he thought.

“Would you like to tell me about your AI in media research? I admit, I am curious about it, though I have no reference point.” Jaal began wrapping the base of the stone blade with the leather and sat back in his chair.

“Then the beginning is probably the best place to start.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Reyes… please.” Sara begged him for release. The insufferable smuggler had been holding her on the edge, not quite spilling over, for too damn long. It was torture. The best kind.

“Please what?” The smirk could be heard in his voice, and if she could focus on anything but his fingers, she’d have hit him. Instead, Sara arched her back as his pace increased, gasping out his name. Almost. Almost. Almost. “Please what?”

“Fuck!” Crying out, Sara collapsed back as Reyes stopped his ministrations seconds before she could break. As desperate as she was for relief, Sara was relishing in the attention. In the soft movements of his free hand, rubbing comfortingly over her abdomen. In the intimacy of his mouth on her inner thigh, giving her tender kisses, even as he tormented her. “You are trying to kill me.”

“La petite mort, bebé.” Reyes rose up on his knees, keeping his fingers inside her. As he began to move them again, Sara felt his eyes on her, and opened her own to look up at him. The intensity of his gaze knocked the wind out of her. It was like she was the only person in the universe. Like she was his everything. Heart in her throat, Sara reached for him.

“Come here.” As he lowered himself, she surged up to meet him. The kiss was passionate and full of the emotions they couldn’t say aloud. All the care, and desire, and devotion, that felt like too much, too soon. But at this moment, both desperate for each other, they couldn’t hide it. Reyes’ fingers had left her, so he could hold himself over Sara without crushing her. But she wanted him to. Wanted his weight on her, pressing against her over and over. Nails digging into his skin, she tried to convey her need, knowing he was just as desperate as she was.

“Sara.” Reyes groaned against her lips, and Sara grinned. He’d drawn out her pleasure for so long, not realizing how much he was aching for it himself. Reaching between them to guide him in, Sara opened her eyes to watch his face. The way his lips parted as he panted her name. His eyes fluttering as he tried to hold her gaze. Sara shivered in satisfaction to have him buried inside her. Finally.

“Yes.” Letting out a contented sigh, Sara dropped back, hands finding purchase on his shoulders, his neck, cupping his chin. Reyes smiled down at her with such affection it almost felt out of place. But then she rolled her hips, and his mouth fell open in a silent ‘oh.’ Repeating the motion earned her a low growl and the deep pleasure she’d been begging for all night. “Come on, Reyes. Please.”

“Okay, bebé.” And Reyes started to move, and it was wonderful. The friction, the pace, the spot he kept hitting. And how he was touching her. His mouth on her neck. A hand in her hair. A hand on her hip. Heavenly. Feeling the flex of his muscles under her fingers. Hearing their mingled moans and gasps of pleasure. Sara whispered his name like a mantra, her lips hovering next to his ear. The coil inside her tightened, and it wasn’t long before she felt ready to snap. His hips stuttering, Reyes struggled to keep a pace. He was getting close.

“Reyes.” Cupping his face, Sara pulled him into a kiss as her orgasm hit her. Hard. Body spasming under him, Sara held onto Reyes as he continued moving in her. Dragging out her pleasure as wave after wave hit her, until she couldn’t form a coherent thought. With her walls fluttering, Reyes followed her over the edge, her name on his lips. His orgasm shuddering through him, Reyes collapsed onto her. Sara slid her arms around him, taking his weight gladly. He’d buried his head in her neck, panting through the last dregs of orgasm, Sara right there with him. It would be a few moments before either moved, too content to care.

“Why’d we wait so long to do that?” Reyes wondered, rolling off Sara, to lay beside her. Propping up his head, gaze travelling her skin, he rested a palm on her chest.

“I have no idea.” Sara gave a breathless laugh, eyes fluttering closed. A thought occurred to her, and she twisted her head around to look up at him, a broad smirk on her face. “Think you can go again.”


End file.
